Sinvergüenza
by soffJagger
Summary: Modern AU. Han Solo termina aceptando el mejor empleo de su vida: quedarse en un hotel de lujo por una semana, vistiendo ropa carísima y conduciendo un auto increíble mientras acompaña a Leia Organa a sus compromisos sociales... (Contenido sexual explícito. AU basado en la película Pretty Woman).
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** hola a todos! Este es el primer fic que publico en este fandom, espero que les guste. La introducción de este capítulo no termina de convencerme pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor, así que los reviews con consejos son más que bienvenidos.

Vi que de Han y Leia se escribe casi siempre de los mismos temas, así que quiero escribir algunos AU como para variar, y este sería el primero. Estaba viendo _Pretty Woman_ , esa película hermosa con Julia Roberts y Richard Gere y me puse a pensar como sería la historia adaptada a Han y Leia (aunque claro, Leia tendría que ser la rica en este caso), y esto es lo que salió.

 _I_

No era atípico ver en un barrio bajo cómo aquel una pelea callejera entre bandas durante un sábado por la noche. Querer estar involucrado o no, era otro tema, cómo le estaba pasando a Han Solo: había bajado por media hora a terminar de arreglarle algo a su hermosa y única chica, Falcon (su camioneta, a la que la mayoría llamaría reliquia) y algunos secuaces del _jefe_ del barrio, un tal Jabba, habían ido a adementrarlo en banda. Los muy cobardes aprovechaban para enfrentarlo de a grupo porque de a uno sería imposible: Han era alto y con la fuerza y músculos suficientes para noquear a varios de ellos. Sobre todo a los dos tarados de Greedo y Boba Fett, quienes se creían peligrosos por ir siempre armados.

Han volvió a demostrar esa tarde que de nada servía una pistola si no sabías usarla bien cuando luego de un par de puñetazos desarmó a Fett y, para defenderse de la mira de Greedo, le había disparado rápidamente en la pierna para herirlo. Sabía que aún tenía una deuda grande con el jefe de esos imbéciles, pero no soportaba tener que lidiar con estos "cazarrecompensas" todas las semanas.

A modo de festejo por su pequeña victoria, Lando y Chewbacca le habían propuesto ir a beber algo al antro del barrio, un lugar bastante mugroso con bebidas baratas y alimentos de procedencia dudosa. Han sabía hacia muchísimo tiempo que no debía probar bocado allí. Pensó que tal vez aprovecharía para llevarse alguna chica a su departamento, cosa de terminar la noche completamente saciado.

Han Solo no era famoso por relaciones largas, estables y de finales felices, y no le interesaban demasiado tampoco. No le veía el sentido estar prendado a una persona de por vida para terminar aburriéndose del otro y viviendo en medio de peleas y discusiones tontas en torno al dinero, los hijos, el hogar y _blablabla_. Además ¿por qué querer una novia cuando se tenía un hermoso coche? No necesitaba nada más.

El bar Mos Eisley estaba raramente poco lleno ese día, y las opciones disponibles para una noche de buen sexo eran bastante limitadas: la mayoría de las muchachas presentes no estaban en el mejor de los estados y podía asegurar que la más sobria era un travesti.

 _Mejor solo que mal acompañado_ , pensó para sí mientras salía de allí, dejando a Lando solo con dos muchachas que había conquistado. Chewbacca seguro se había vuelto ya al apartamento: el enorme y peludo extranjero era demasiado sentimental cómo para tener aventuras de una sola noche. Se rió de aquello mientras miraba curioso un lujoso deportivo importado estacionado con balizas en una esquina. Ese auto no era normal en el barrio y su ocupante seguro estaría en la mira de algún asaltante que pasara por ahí.

-Hey…-golpeó el vidrio polarizado, agachándose en la vereda. Del otro lado alguien lo bajó y por un segundo quedó algo impactado cuando unos ojos enormes color café lo miraron con algo de temor: frente a él había una… joven de cara redonda, piel blanca cómo el papel y labios carnosos. Sintió por un segundo que se quedaba sin palabras y no supo porqué-uhm, hola. Escucha, no es para asustarte, pero en este lugar un auto cómo este es prácticamente un letrero de "soy rico, tomen mi dinero". No deberías estar aquí.

-Sí, lo se, pero estoy perdida-murmuró la chica y observó que tenía un mapa desplegado en sus manos-¿sabes cómo llegar al hotel Four Seasons de Beverly Hills?

Demonios, esa chica si que debía tener dinero.

-Claro-respondió antes de empezar a explicarle mientras señalaba en el mapa. Minutos después ella lo miraba aún más confusa-¿no entendiste nada, verdad?

-Lo siento, no soy de aquí-se disculpó-¿qué tal si me llevas tú? Te pagaré.

Han la miró sorprendido y frunció el seño.

-Hermana, sinceramente no tengo ganas de andar de chofer esta noche y el lugar queda lejos…

-Te daré 100 dólares.

El hombre suspiró. La chica le daba algo de pena y sabía que podía ser muy malo para ella estar perdida en un lugar tan grande, y 100 dólares por algo tan sencillo no vendrían nada mal.

-De acuerdo, muévete princesa-espetó. La joven se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta del conductor y prácticamente la empujó al lugar del copiloto. _¿Qué problema hay con que la niña rica piense que no tienes clase?_

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo me llamaste?-la piel empezó a teñirsele de un rojo que le quedaba bastante lindo.

-Oye, vas al hotel más caro de la ciudad, bien vestida y en un auto que vale más de lo que probablemente gane yo en cinco años, ¿necesito decir más?-la vio rodar los ojos, molesta y sonrió gustoso de haberla provocado. El viaje se mantuvo silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo; Han la miraba de reojo cada tanto sin poder evitarlo, cómo si tuviera un imán. La chica hacia lo mismo con él pero cuando estaba concentrado en el camino. A unos minutos de llegar, él se dio cuenta de lo placentero que era manejar un buen auto, uno del tipo de los que están pegados en los calendarios de los talleres mecánicos (aunque nada superaba a su preciosa _Falcon_ )-tienes un bonito auto, bastante envidiable a decir verdad.

-Gracias-respondió. Seguro que la mocosa no tenía ni idea de la joya que conducía.

-¿Cuánto le costó a tu padre?

Lo fulminó con la mirada, pareciéndole tentadoramente desafiante.

-Que mi familia tenga dinero no significa que yo no trabaje para conseguir las cosas-dijo, pero luego apartó la mirada-bueno, pero a esto sí lo compró mi padre.

Han sonrió con suficiencia mientras estacionaba en la entrada. Le dio la llave a uno de los empleados para que lo llevara al estacionamiento y los dos se bajaron. Por primera vez pudo verla entera y notó lo pequeña y delgada que era que, junto con sus rasgos, la hacían ver mucho más joven de lo que seguro era. Su pelo estaba recogido en un perfecto y tirante moño en la parte baja de su cabeza, haciéndola ver formal. Pero nada de todo eso la hacía ver menos hermosa.

-Supongo que eso es todo-dijo él con una sonrisa forzada. Ella asintió y buscó en su bolso un billete de 100 para dárselo.

-Sí, gracias…

-Han Solo-respondió, extendiéndole la mano.

-Leia Organa-sonrió levemente, relajando su expresión que hasta el momento parecía bastante tensa-fue un gusto.

-Igualmente. Adiós, princesa.

La vio sonreír por última vez antes de voltearse y empezar a caminar en dirección opuesta, tratando de sacarse de encima una pesada sensación que le estaba dando vueltas…

-¡Espera!-se giró rápidamente a mirarla-es muy tarde, no hay muchos taxis para que te vuelvas.

-No es un problema…

-Puedes quedarte en el hotel por esta noche, estoy segura de que mi cuarto tiene más de un dormitorio.

-No tienes que molestarte.

-Es mi culpa que estés del otro lado de la ciudad a esta hora.

-Me pagaste, princesa-le recordó, enseñado el billete entre los dos dedos.

-Sigue siendo más un favor. Insisto.

Han se lo pensó un momento: una lujosa cama de dos plazas y tal vez el uso de un jacuzzi no estarían mal, menos aún con barra libre…

-¿No estará queriendo que le devuelva el dinero, Alteza?-bromeó. Leia negó con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

Han intentó no mostrarse muy asombrado al entrar en el lujoso lobby que estaba repleto de cuadros y adornos antiguos y clásicos que tenían pinta de ser carísimos. Los techos estaban cubiertos de apliques en dorados y lámparas colgantes enormes y cristalinas iluminaban el ambiente. La tal Leia no parecía intimidada por la impetuosidad del lugar y caminaba desenvuelta hacia el mostrador, cómo si estuviera en su propio ambiente, una actitud muy diferente a la que había mostrado al estar perdida en un barrio bajo de Los Ángeles. Cuando tuvo las llaves en la mano lo miró.

-Ven, vamos-dijo. La siguió rápidamente hasta el ascensor y se sintió un poco fuera de lugar cuando un par de empleados le dirigieron una mirada arisca, pero a la joven no parecía importarle. Un valet los acompañó en el ascensor, por lo cual el viaje fue bastante silencioso. Cuando por fin los dejaron solos en la habitación, ella se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos-lo siento por eso, suele ser bastante incómodo.

-No hay problema-dijo.

-Uhm, pasa si quieres. Por allá está la barra-dijo señalando un pasillo al fondo-ponte cómodo.

-Gracias-ella se había dado vuelta para caminar hacia la habitación-¿tú vas a querer algo para beber?

-Tal vez un vaso con agua.

Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario pero Leia ya había desaparecido. Cuando abrió las puertas de la pequeña bodega se encontró con una colección de alcohol con el cual él seguramente solo podría haber soñado hasta ese día. Se decidió por un whisky de una famosa y costosa marca, y pensó que debería sacarle una foto a todo eso porque Lando y Chewie no le creerían. En otro vaso sirvió agua mineral y se dirigió a la sala donde había un enorme sillón antiguo y una importante televisión. Estuvo un rato largo buscando alguna película decente en los más de 500 canales que ofrecían y se detuvo cuando Leia volvió.

-Hay un pequeño problema-dijo-hicieron mal la reserva y esta habitación tiene un solo dormitorio. No tienen otra a la cual trasladarnos, así que toma la cama.

-Uh, bueno. No hay problema, yo puedo dormir en el sofá.

-Es bastante pequeño-sonrió-creo que yo estaré más cómoda que tú.

-Cómo quieras-le tendió el vaso con agua y ella se sentó en la otra punta del sillón. La vio desabrochar sus zapatos altos y quitárselos con movimientos lentos; tendió las piernas de costado y Han contuvo el aliento, viendo el gesto cómo algo altamente erótico. Una atracción creciente hacia esta chica surgía en él por alguna razón desconocida, porque no era de su tipo: siempre le habían gustado las mujeres altas y voluptuosas, y más cercanas a su edad, que generalmente eran bastante artificiales, con cirugías y demasiado maquillaje. Pero esta jovencita tenía algo más que todo eso, algo que inspiraba sensualidad de alguna manera. ¿Serían esos profundos ojos marrones? ¿Esa piel blanca que parecía suave cómo el algodón?

 _Demonios, estás loco,_ pensó. Sabía que no podría dormir con esas cosas en la cabeza teniendo a la muchacha tan cerca.

Volvió a mirarla y se le secó la boca cuando soltó su peinado y dejó fluir un largo y ondeado cabello oscuro. Parecía una película.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó, queriendo averiguar más de ella. Leia lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que me veo muy joven cómo para estar sola en esta ciudad?-respondió, seguro ya acostumbrada a que las personas le sacaran años-tengo 22. ¿Tú?

Parecía demasiado _inocente_ para tener 22.

-37-la joven abrió los ojos-¿qué?

-Pareces más joven.

-Tú también-sonrió mordazmente-entonces, dime, ¿por qué siendo mayor de edad y teniendo semejante bodega a tu disposición tomas agua?

-Bebo muy poco-admitió-vino, champagne quizá. Pero no soy muy amiga de las bebidas fuertes.

-Entonces no has probado este whisky-siseó, ofreciéndole su vaso. Ella dudó un segundo-vamos, no voy a emborracharte.

Leia tomó un sorbo y arrugó un poco la cara con la sensación ardiente en su garaganta. Han recordó cómo se sintió la primera vez que bebió whisky y sonrió. Ella meditó un segundo el sabor.

-No es… tan malo.

-Es un camino de ida, cariño.

-¿Qué?

-Que es un camino de ida.

-Me llamaste "cariño".

-¿Prefieres Princesa, linda?-Leia se puso roja cómo un tomate ante todos esos sobrenombres y su tono de coqueteo. Han le sonrió y acercó un poco su cara a ella-¿qué pasa? ¿Nunca coquetearon contigo?

-Por supuesto que sí, Solo.

-Tal vez es la primera vez que un hombre tan guapo cómo te coquetea.

-Es la primera vez que un sinvergüenza cómo tú coquetea conmigo-respondió ella. Han sonrió ante el apodo que le habían dado y se acercó un poco más, y Leia lo miró con timidez pero no se apartó. El desafío se plasmó en sus ojos marrones, tentándolo a hacer un avance: extendió su mano hasta apenas rozar su delgado cuello y ella se estremeció ante el contacto. Sintió la piel de gallina asomando contra la yema de sus dedos y continuó con la caricia.

-¿Estuviste alguna vez con un hombre?-preguntó. Leia bajó la mirada y suspiró por el hormigueo que le estaba provocando.

-Sí-asintió-con uno, mi novio de la secundaria.

Han sonrió.

-¿Y siguen juntos?-cómo si eso fuera a detenerlo.

-Nos separamos al ir a distintas universidades.

-Entonces… ¿no tuviste sexo desde que saliste de la secundaria?-era probablemente la cosa más extraña que había oído. Su caricia continuaba y ya la sentía más relajada contra su mano.

-Estoy muy ocupada para eso-siseó-no lo necesito.

Le levantó la barbilla con el dedo sin esfuerzo y acercó sus labios al cuello. Leia casi podía sentirlo sonreír contra su piel y supo que su fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo se había reducido a 0; no entendía que le sucedía, porque ella no hubiera cedido así a ningún hombre, pero este desconocido tenía algo muy masculino, sensual, experimentado…

-Ese noviecito tuyo no habrá hecho las cosas bien para que pienses así-dijo Han antes de besarla en un punto muy sensible. Ella soltó un gemido que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y cerró los ojos cuando los besos se volvieron más intensos, con chupones y algunas mordidas.

-Mmh-se quejó con una particularmente fuerte-vas a marcarme.

-¿No te gusta?-sonrió él, haciéndolo de nuevo. Leia gimió a forma de respuesta y Han le corrió el cabello para tener mejor acceso y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado. Sus manos fuertes y callosas le acariciaban los muslos descubiertos por la falda que llevaba de manera experta. Se sentía muy tímida frente a él, pero estaba siendo tan suave que el miedo se disipaba poco a poco-¿vamos a la cama o sigues queriendo el sofá, princesa?

-Cama-respondió, poniéndose de pie. Han le sonrió de lado y la condujo de la mano hasta la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta la acercó a él por la cintura y, al mirarse a los ojos, Leia sintió el impulso de querer besarlo. Después de todo, sabía que el sexo solía empezar así.

Pero Han Solo, lleno de sorpresas, la detuvo colocándole un dedo en los labios.

-Yo no beso, cariño-le dijo al oído. Se sintió desilusionada, pero la sensación desapareció cuando retomó los besos en el cuello.

La llevó a la cama y empezó a desvestirla desbrochándole la camisa para luego descender con la boca hacia sus pechos. Leia estaba inundada en el placer al que se vio sometida: no podía concentrarse en nada más que disfrutar y dejarse llevar mientras él le arrancaba el delicado sostén casi salvajemente y empezaba a jugar con sus pechos. Primero lamió y masajeó uno lentamente, y cuando ella respondió ante su contacto empezó a mordisquear con un poco de fuerza provocándole un dolor casi placentero que creía imposible. Las enormes manos de Han volvieron a vagar por sus piernas, subiendo cada vez un poco más arriba hasta llegar al ápice de sus muslos en donde ya sentía una creciente y excitante humedad. Se separó de su pecho mirándola sonriente y le quitó la falda, recorriendo con los dedos la longitud de sus piernas provocándole cosquillas que la hicieron ahogar una risita, e hizo lo mismo con lo que quedaba de su sencilla ropa interior. De haber sabido que iba a pasar esto, Leia definitivamente se hubiera puesto otra cosa, aunque Han parecía divertido. Cubrió de besos y marcas de dientes su abdomen de manera dominante, y su boca iba cada vez más abajo…

-¿Qué haces?-jadeó Leia, mientras se apoyaba en sus antebrazos para mirarlo. El hombre le sonrió con travesura desde entre sus muslos.

-Vuelve a acostarte, cariño, que va a gustarte-respondió, empujándola hacia su posición anterior con la mano. La joven trató de tranquilizarse y perdió todo su enfoque cuando sintió la lengua de Han separando por completo sus pliegues y cayó rendida entre las almohadas con un gemido gutural. Nunca le habían hecho eso, y se sentía increíble.

A su boca le sumó los dedos, introduciendo uno dentro de ella mientras que con el pulgar frotaba su clítoris animosamente, pero no lo suficiente cómo para hacerla llegar.

-¿Más, princesa?-inquirió burlón. Se hubiera ganado una bofetada si no fuera tan bueno en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sí por favor-rogó. Leia jamás pensó que se encontraría tan gustosamente sometida a un hombre, pero Han Solo la estaba haciendo ver las estrellas. Ahogó un profundo gemido cuando succionó su clítoris e introdujo otro dedo en ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarse en no hacer demasiados ruidos mientras los espasmos la hacían retorcerse bajo esos fuertes brazos-ah… Han…

-¿Te gusta cariño?

-Sí… mmh, maldición-soltó. Han le dio una palmada en muslo, excitándola aún más sin saber porque.

-No digas palabrotas-bromeó mientras seguía con jugando con ella-vamos, ven para mí, encanto.

Leia llegó al orgasmo con un grito de placer que inundó la habitación. Había sido mejor que cualquier experiencia sexual previa y, por la mirada hambrienta que Han le dirigió al erguirse de rodillas entre sus piernas, supo que no habían terminado.

Aún jadeante, se sentó para ayudarlo con su camisa con algo de torpeza hasta que logró quitársela y admirar su tonificado torso y abdomen. Han se apartó para sacarse los pantalones y los boxeadores; Leia se mordió el labio al verlo ya tan o más excitado que ella. Él se posicionó entre sus piernas y lentamente la penetró, casi con cuidado. Fue un poco doloroso al principio y asumió que se debía a la… ¿falta de actividad?

-Oh, Dios-jadeó ella. Han le hizo levantar las caderas para tener un mejor acceso y se arqueó hacia arriba mientras agarraba las sábanas para sostenerse. Tardó pero logró seguirle el ritmo y se aferró a sus hombros; el placer la descontroló y pasó sus uñas por toda la espalda masculina, provocando en él jadeo de puro placer. La estimuló presionando su clítoris con la yema del dedo y la hizo correrse en medio de salvajes espasmos de placer. Minutos después la siguió, derramándose en un lujurioso jadeo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos mientras recuperaban el aliento. Leia estaba fascinada y algo agotada por todo lo que había vivido en menos de cinco horas: un extraño la llevó al hotel y terminó dándole una noche de sexo increíble a pesar de su timidez y temores. Han, por su parte, tendido ya al costado de la cama, miró a la joven a su lado divertido. Esa chica se había estado reprimiendo, pero no dudaba que en esos ojos había un fuego pasional que tendría que encender por completo en algún momento. Incluso con su timidez y todo era ardiente.

-¿Sigues queriendo el sofá?-preguntó él.

-No-contestó aún sin aire-creo que podemos compartir la cama.

Han asintió y Leia hizo el amague de pararse.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A buscar mi pijama.

-Toma mi camisa-sonrió él, galante, tendiendole la prenda blanca. La joven se sonrojó cuando dejó al descubierto su cuerpo completamente desnudo para colocársela y Han pensó que esa era una visión extremadamente sexy y erótica.

-Gracias-sonrió la muchacha antes de cubrirse con las sábanas y cerrar los ojos. Se durmió pensando que quizá Han Solo no era tan sinvergüenza después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** hola de nuevo! Antes que nada muchas gracias por los reviews, me pone muy contenta que les guste la idea de la historia.

Este segundo capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero es más que nada como Leia llega a "contratar" a Han.

Y de paso quiero pedirles una opinión/ sugerencia: no estoy convencida con el título del fic, así que si me pueden tirar una idea voy a estar súper agradecida.

Ah, y algo que me olvidé de poner en el primer capítulo (aunque no se si es taaan necesario porque es bastante obvio): nada de esto me pertenece, ni la historia que estoy adaptando (esa es de Garry Marshall) ni los personajes (claramente si fueran míos Han y Leia hubieran tenido un final más digno).

 _II_

Cuando Han se despertó al otro día tuvo que reparar un segundo al abrir los ojos para verificar que lo que había vivido no había sido producto de un sueño: efectivamente, se encontraba en una cómoda y enorme cama, en un lujoso hotel, y por su ropa desparramada y su desnudez podía confirmar que no había pasado solo la noche. Sonrió al recordar a esa joven, su inocencia y belleza y la química física que habían tenido casi instantáneamente. Su mente se había nublado a causa de un intenso deseo carnal de mostrarle a esa chica inexperta cuan bueno (y necesario) podía ser el sexo.

 _Definitivamente fue una buena noche_.

Salió del cuarto con la camisa desabrochada, decidido a despedirse de Leia para volver a su vida de sinvergüenza callejero (aunque definitivamente extrañaría la comodidad de esa cama y la suavidad de las sábana) y contarle a sus dos amigos cómo había terminado durmiendo con una niña rica en el hotel más caro de la ciudad y bebiendo el alcohol más caro de su vida. Sería una anécdota memorable.

La encontró sentada a la punta de una enorme y larga mesa llena de cosas para el desayuno mientras leía algo en su teléfono celular. Ya estaba vestida con una falda corta y suelta, una blusa estampada, tacones y de nuevo se había atado el pelo (por alguna razón eso lo decepcionó un poco).

-Buen día-la saludó. Ella bajó su taza de café sorprendida por la interrupción y lo miró.

-Hola-respondió y luego señaló la comida-¿quieres? Trajeron desayuno cómo para 10.

-Tienes suerte de que yo como como 9-sonrió Han mientras se servía waffles-¿a qué viniste a Los Ángeles?

-Oh-Leia dejó de lado el teléfono y lo miró-negocios para la empresa de mi padre. Tengo unas cuantas reuniones durante una semana bastante larga.

-Aunque dormir en esa cama vale la pena-rió él-y el jacuzzi del baño no debe ser tan malo tampoco.

-No suelo prestarle atención a esas cosas.

-¿Estás diciendo que no usarás el jacuzzi? ¿Estás loca?

-Tengo demasiadas cosas para hacer cómo para tomar un baño de inmersión.

-Puedes llevarte tu computadora al jacuzzi y trabajar desde ahí, cómo _homeoffice_ -bromeó. Leia rodó los ojos y Han tomó el último sorbo de café que le quedaba-bueno princesa, usaría yo el jacuzzi, pero tengo que irme.

Juró que por un segundo vio un deje de desánimo en los ojos marrones.

-Claro-respondió y el teléfono empezó a sonar. La joven se fijó en la pantalla-¿puedes esperarme? Es una llamada importante.

Han asintió y la vio retirarse hacia la pequeña sala, mientras la oía hastiada al teléfono. No podía decir que conocía a Leia Organa, pero parecía que era una joven con demasiadas responsabilidades para sus 22 años que le quitaban bastante tiempo cómo para disfrutar de todo a lo que tenía acceso. Han pensó que a esa edad, siendo rico, se dedicaría a vivir de vacaciones.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas y podía ver buena parte de la ciudad, por donde circulaban autos extravagantes y limusinas. Era muy diferente a los alrededores, donde las cosas siempre eran un poco turbias. Se volteó al oír el ruido de los zapatos contra el mármol.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó a la joven, cuyo rostro parecía haber sido alterado por el malhumor.

-Era mi tía horrorizada porque no concibe que vaya a reuniones sociales sin un hombre-murmuró-dice que si no me ve con uno empezará a buscarme marido por su cuenta.

-Eres muy joven para casarte-dijo Han con algo de pena.

-¿Lo ves? Todos estos lujos tienen un precio-sonrió ella con tristeza. Bajó la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio, pero de la nada lo miró cómo si hubiera tenido la idea del siglo-Han, ¿de qué trabajas?

-Uhm, bueno princesa… no es algo que se pueda decir así cómo así.

-¿Vendes drogas?

-¿Qué? ¡Demonios, no!-rió él-tal vez me encargo de enviar algunos… _artículos_ ilegales.

-¿Como un contrabandista?

-Puedes llamarlo así, supongo. ¿Por qué?

-O sea que no tienes un… trabajo fijo, días y horarios que respetar.

-No-Han trataba de seguir la línea de pensamiento de la chica, pero se le hacía imposible-¿qué estás pensando Leia?

-Si consigo a alguien que me acompañe durante esta semana para hacerle creer a mi familia que estoy buscando a alguien con quien casarme…

-Ah no. Olvídalo.

-Diré que no funcionó o algo así, pero me dará tiempo para hacerles creer que no estoy completamente abocada a mi trabajo.

-No lo haré.

-¡Por favor Han!-le pidió-es una semana, te quedarás aquí usando el jacuzzi o haciendo lo que quieras durante el día y a la noche tendrás que acompañarme a alguna cena, nada más que eso.

-Alteza, no seré su consorte-espetó.

-¡Te pagaré! ¡Lo que quieras!-la chica prácticamente le estaba rogando. Han recordó la deuda que debía pagar y se mostró un poco más interesado.

-¿De cuánto hablamos?

-No lo se… ¿500 por día?

Suspiró y la miró a los ojos. Esos profundos hoyos marrones derrochaban súplica y, aunque quisiera, sabía que no podría decirles que no.

-Agh, de acuerdo princesa, seré su príncipe por esta semana-murmuró, extendiendo los brazos. Leia exclamó un _"¡gracias, gracias, gracias!"_ y espontáneamente lo abrazó. Le devolvió el gesto y sonrió al recordar la noche anterior.

 _Tal vez no sea tan malo, después de todo._


	3. Chapter 3

¡3312 palabras! Sentía que no lo terminaría porque cada vez agregaba un poco más. Lo empecé hace dos días y hoy a las 15:30 me senté y dije "hoy lo termino"… son las 19:22 y estoy re apurada porque a las 20:00 tengo una confirmación, pero quería actualizar hoy sí o sí porque la semana que viene tengo los exámenes parciales de la universidad y no se cuanto podré escribir.

¡Gracias por los reviews, me re motivan! Al guest que mencionó la escena del jacuzzi le diré que tendrá que esperarme al próximo capítulo, pero OBVIO que va a estar.

Disfruten el capítulo y muchos saludos desde Argentina!

* * *

 _III_

Leia se había ido a trabajar enseguida de terminar de fijar su pequeño acuerdo. Antes de marcharse, le había dejado un importante montoncito de billetes para que fuera a comprarse ropa "adecuada" (la joven había hecho un énfasis en esa palabra) para el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, diciéndole que estaría mal visto si se paseaba por la ciudad en unos desgastados jeans y una camisa abierta. Por ese comentario habían tenido su primera discusión, y Han se dio cuenta de cuan fuerte era el carácter de Leia, cómo chocaba contra el suyo y cuánto le había gustado hacerla enojar. Parecía, desde su altura, un pequeño montón de furia a punto de estallar.

Luego de eso, Han pasó la mayor parte del día recorriendo la parte más lujosa de Los Ángeles. Aunque Leia le había dejado su lujoso convertible (ella se había ido en una limusina del hotel), prefirió caminar para conocer un lugar al que jamás pensó que llegaría. Compró mucha ropa, desde conjuntos informales hasta trajes elegantes para la noche en marcas que solo conocía de nombre; comió en un lujoso restaurante y hasta vio famosos a lo lejos, viviendo cómo personas normales. También se dio cuenta de cuan frívola y poco realista podía ser la vida en ese lugar similar a una realidad completamente utópica y aislada del resto del mundo: ¿estas personas tendrían idea que a menos de 100 kilómetros a la redonda había niños siendo asesinados todos los días por culpa de la pandillas? ¿Prostitución? ¿Drogas? Parecían ajenos a eso y, si no lo eran, tenían mucha caradurez cómo para no hacer algo dentro de sus posibilidades. Pensó en si Leia sería en el fondo cómo toda esa gente, aunque a primera vista no lo pareciera.

Volvió ya entrada la tarde al hotel y decidió hacer uso del gimnasio un par de horas para entretenerse. Tenía tiempo hasta que Leia volviera y tuvieran que prepararse para la cena a la cual asistirían y aprovechó para relajarse luego del ejercicio en el inmenso jacuzzi que lo estaba tentando desde que lo había visto. Puso música en el baño con una grabadora y cerró los ojos en el medio de las burbujas que llenaban a la bañera, pensando que podría acostumbrarse muy rápido a vivir así.

* * *

Cuando Leia entró al cuarto del hotel sosteniendo varias carpetas y su bolso esperaba encontrarse a Han en la sala viendo televisión, o quizá en la barra bebiendo algo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Dejó sus cosas sobre el sillón y empezó a llamarlo para ver dónde estaba, hasta que notó la música que salía del baño.

-¿Han?-inquirió con voz más fuerte mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Adelante, princesa.

Entró y se lo encontró muy relajado en la bañera, con esa sonrisa pícara que estaba gustándole mucho.

-¡Ay, lo siento!-exclamó tapándose los ojos.

-Puedes mirar cariño-rió él-ya lo hiciste anoche.

La joven le hizo caso, porque tenía razón, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Pensé que ya estarías listo-lo regañó-¡tenemos que irnos en dos horas!

-Hey, tranquila, tenemos tiempo linda. Hasta podrías unirte a mí, ¿qué te parece?

-No lo creo, Solo. Y sal rápido que tengo que ducharme-dijo mientras salía.

-¡Podemos ducharnos juntos para ahorrar tiempo!-exclamó. La joven suspiró para contener una respuesta y fue a la pequeña cocina a hacerse un té.

Las cosas no estaban tranquilas y todo era un caos entre negocios y transacciones, pero debía soportar todo esto: la muerte de su padre hacia poco tiempo la había dejado repentinamente cómo dueña y directora de varias empresas… ¡y tan solo tenía 22 años! Además estaba terminando de estudiar la carrera de Ciencias Políticas, siguiendo los pasos de su madre, pero había tenido que sacrificar todo eso para llevar adelante el emporio de compañías que había heredado. No le disgustaba, pero su vocación estaba en otro lado.

Han salió un rato después, con una toalla a la cintura y el pelo mojado desordenado. Más allá de su bien cuidada apariencia física y de esa sonrisa encantadora, había algo en él que le provocaba un cosquilleo interno que jamás había sentido con ningún otro hombre. Durante la universidad había tenido oportunidades, pero todos los chicos de su edad parecían tan inmaduros y simples… Han Solo denotaba experiencia en todo sentido; era un hombre que había vivido, no un chiquillo mantenido por un padre rico cómo los muchachos por los que se veía rodeada siempre.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, princesa?-preguntó él casualmente. Leia sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, ajá, ve a vestirte. Saco y corbata.

-¿Corbata? ¿En serio? ¿Cenamos con el presidente acaso?

-Ex senadores en realidad-respondió Leia antes de salir para ir a la ducha. Han abrió los ojos sorprendido.

* * *

Miró el reloj y se apresuró a terminar su peinado, una cola de caballo simple que sostenía su impresionante cabellera y que combinaba muy bien con el sencillo vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que había elegido. Al mirarse al espejo, Leia sintió que se veía quizá demasiado formal y soltó unos mechones que enmarcaron su redondo rostro dándole un aire mucho más relajado.

Se rió al recordar la expresión de Han cuando le mencionó que cenarían con unos senadores, pero no le había dicho que más allá de ser políticos eran casi cómo unos tíos para ella: Mon y Carlist habían sido muy amigos de sus padres, y hoy eran casi sus protectores. Por supuesto, ya les había dejado muy en claro que el hombre que la acompañaría no era más que eso, un acompañante, pero ya se imaginaba los comentarios y las risitas burlonas de Carlist.

Salió de la habitación ya lista y se encontró a Han de espaldas, moviendo los brazos de una manera bastante extraña cómo si intentara hacer algo sin poder conseguirlo.

-¿Qué haces?-inquirió. El hombre se volteó y la miró más tiempo de lo necesario con los ojos muy abiertos, y Leia intentó ignorar el calor en sus mejillas.

-Te ves… linda-tartamudeó Han. Ella sonrió al ver que la gran batalla que estaba librando era en contra de una corbata.

-¿No puedes con eso, Solo?

-Jamás en mi vida usé una, princesa.

-Déjame enseñarte-dijo, acercando una silla. Lo obligó a sentarse, se colocó detrás de él y empezó a explicar con paciencia cómo hacer el nudo mientras sus ágiles manos lo ejemplificaban. Han sin embargo se encontró muy distraído en la comodidad que le daba estar rodeado por los delgados brazos, la suavidad de su piel rozándole el cuello y el cálido aliento en el oído cuando la joven hablaba-ahí lo tienes, ahora puedes hacerlo solo.

-Mmh, prefiero que lo hagas tú. Te sientes bien cuando te pegas así a mi espalda-bromeó, tomándola de las manos para retenerla en su posición.

-Llegaremos tarde.

-Podemos no ir, alteza.

-Te estoy pagando por esto-dijo Leia soltándose de su agarre. Han gruñó.

-Sabe que mis servicios vienen con un bono extra-dijo guiñándole un ojo. La joven rodó los ojos mientras tomaba su abrigo, preguntándose si ese hombre pensaba en alguna otra cosa que no fuera sexo. Han le tendió su brazo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Puedo ser un caballero también.

-Lo pongo en duda-siseó. Salieron para entrar al elevador y al hombre le surgió una pregunta.

-¿En qué iremos al restaurante?

-En limusina, por supuesto.

-Podríamos ir en tu convertible, ¿no?-puso esa sonrisa inocente con hoyuelos que podría comprar al mundo entero.

-Te lo dejé todo el día para que lo usaras-respondió Leia-a esta clase de cosas se va en limusina.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-No lo se, solo se que es así.

-Rompamos un poco las reglas, princesa-dijo mirándola cómo si hubiera cometido una travesura-vamos, no es que van a sacarte tu estatus por no ir en una limusina. Ni que fueras en una cacharro andante.

-¡Agh, de acuerdo!-Han rió por la exasperación de la chica-eres insportable.

-Voy a recompensarte, cariño-la sonrisa infantil no se le quitó en todo el viaje y a Leia le parecía extrañamente adorable. ¿Había hablado de madurez en este hombre? Bueno, en esos momentos era todo lo contrario. Apenas se subieron al convertible Han encendió una radio por la cual pasaban temas de rock clásico y se encontró cantándolos animadamente junto a él-¿te gustan?

-Los escuchaba de niña-admitió con una sonrisa, recordando su infancia-hacia años que no me ponía a oír música.

-Tienes que darte más de estos gustos-sonrió él acariciándole ligeramente el muslo descubierto de una manera más amistosa que sexual. Muy en el fondo Leia se sintió bien con la confianza que se estaba estableciendo entre ambos.

El restaurante donde los esperaban los ex senadores era algo cómo lo que Han no había visto nunca. Tenían que pasar por un mostrador donde un recepcionista de esmoquin y expresión muy recta los recibió para llevarlos a su mesa. Cada detalle de la ambientación era lujoso, ostentoso y seguramente carísimo, y al ver a los demás comensales Han se sintió un poco… fuera de lugar. Era un mundo completamente diferente a lo que él conocía y se preguntó si los conocidos de Leia irían a juzgarlo. ¿Por qué estaba tan inseguro? ¿Qué le importaba lo que fueran a pensar estas personas que no volvería a ver nunca jamás?

-¿Estás nervioso?-le susurró Leia, burlona.

-¿Eh? Nah-se apresuró a responder con indiferencia. Ella ahogó una risita y saludó a lo lejos a dos personas que los esperaban en una mesa. El hombre era alto y de aspecto fornido, con pinta de exmilitar. La mujer, también alta y con mucho porte, tenía rasgos elegantes y el pelo rojo muy corto.

-Carlist, Mon-sonrió Leia mientras los abrazaba, dejando un poco de lado las formalidades-es tan bueno verlos por fin.

-Querida-susurró la mujer tomándole la mano-de verdad lamentamos no haber podido quedarnos contigo para ayudarte…

-No es momento para lamentarnos, Mon. Estoy feliz de por fin poder verlos luego de tanto tiempo-respondió la chica con una sonrisa cariñosa. Se hizo a un lado para que pudieran ver a su acompañante-el es Han Solo, un amigo.

-Buenas noches-dijo él, tendiendo su mano para saludar. Han notó que Carlist los miró con recelo cómo si intentara descifrar algo entre él y Leia, pero decidió ignorarlo. Se sentaron a la mesa y la charla se orientó hacia asuntos que le parecían de lo más aburridos.

-¿Como van las empresas, Leia?-preguntó el hombre mayor. La joven bajó su copa de vino y sonrió.

-Podrían estar mejor, podrían estar peor…-dijo-estamos terminando todo el asunto burocrático del cambio de nombres y titularidades. Y había muchas compras y transacciones a medio hacer, asi que tengo bastantes reuniones pendientes. En unos días tengo que reunirme con el señor Palpatine y con Tarkin.

-Querida, vas a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza-se lamentó Mon negando con la cabeza-esa clase de empresarios no tiene nada de escrúpulos.

-Lo se, ya los conozco bastante bien.

-Es una pena que tengas que andar juntándote con ese tipo de personas a tu edad, Lelila.

Leia se sonrojó al oír el apodo de su infancia, contenta un poco por no tener que actuar completamente cómo adulta frente a ellos.

-No se, quizá lo peor de esto es que no podré hacer ese viaje de caridad para ayudar a los refugiados en oriente medio que tenía planeado al terminar la universidad.

-Tus tías hubieran puesto el grito en el cielo.

-Pero mi papá entendía mi pasión por la política-sonrió la joven con nostalgia. De ahí en más la charla se abocó a eso, a la política. Han observaba a Leia encantado mientras ella expresaba con todo su fervor sus ideales, todo lo que pensaba casi cómo si fuera una adulta madura cuando recién estaba saliendo de la adolescencia. El brillo en sus ojos denotaba amor y dedicación por una vocación, algo que le parecía asombroso; sus manos se movían animadamente al explicarse y de sus labios salían las palabras justas y exactas. Para Han los políticos siempre habían sido unos ladrones charlatanes con algo de suerte al ser elegidos por una masa de idiotas, pero no había conocido jamás a alguien con tanta vocación por el asunto que creyera en la política cómo un modo de hacer el bien y no de llenarse los bolsillos.

-Y Han…-la voz de Carlist lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¿dónde se conocieron?

Leia lo miró algo sorprendida por la pregunta y le dijo con la mirada que se inventara algo.

-Ehm, aquí en Los Ángeles-respondió-estamos en el mismo hotel.

-Sí, nos cruzamos un par de veces y hablamos. Y cómo no tenía nada que hacer hoy por la noche lo traje-sonrió Leia, quien al parecer reconoció la mirada en la cara de su tío postizo-y no Carlist, no es para nada lo que estás pensando.

La charla se hizo un poco más amena luego de eso, pero Han pensó que el hombre no le había creído para nada.

* * *

Al volver de la cena Leia recordó un par de cosas que tenía que adelantar de la oficina para poder tener algo de tiempo libre al día siguiente e ir a comprarse algo de ropa para los compromisos sociales que tenía durante su estadía en la ciudad. Siempre había estado muy agradecida por el buen nivel de vida que había tenido, pero esta parte de estar en sociedad era detestable, siempre rodeada de gente falsa con intereses de fondo. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las personas en las cual confiaba de verdad, y seguramente le sobrarían un par.

Han estaba entretenido con una película en la sala, así que la joven aprovechó y se fue con la computadora al balcón a ver si el aire fresco podía relajarla un poco. Para estar más cómoda se había sacado el vestido y los tacones para cambiarlos por su pijama de dos partes: una blusa negra de satén con tirantes finos y un short. Fue a sentarse a una enorme banqueta acolchada en el balcón y apoyó la notebook en una mesa baja; empezó a leer los cientos de archivos que tenía pendiente, harta ya de tantos documentos por firmar, planillas de números que analizar, gestores e inversionistas con los cuales comunicarse…

Vio en el reloj cuánto tiempo había pasado y suspiró con cansancio y frustración, queriendo irse a la cama sabiendo que no podía porque tenía que terminar de leer un contrato larguísimo y de la nada se sobresaltó al sentir un cálido contacto acariciando sus descubiertos brazos. Se volteó para encontrarse con la pícara sonrisa de Han y su sugestiva mirada.

-Ese gemido de estrés de oyó desde allá, cariño-dijo. Continuó acariciándole los brazos con las callosas manos en contraste con su suave e inmaculada piel, y la joven ya sentía que estaba surgiendo el efecto relajante-necesitas un descanso.

-Tengo que terminar de leer esto, Han.

El contacto se hizo más íntimo de golpe cuando el hombre le metió una mano bajo la remera y empezó a masajear uno de sus pechos mientras sus labios y dientes la atacaban en el cuello. Leia tuvo que ahogar un gemido.

-Puede esperar-ella negó con la cabeza-uhm, tendré que convencerte.

Intentó ignorarlo para seguir con la vista en la computadora y él duplicó sus esfuerzos para distraerla metiéndole su mano libre en los shorts para acariciar esa parte tan sensible, haciéndola gemir.

-...ah, Han-consiguió decir mientras el hombre la acariciaba con un poco más de fuerza hasta llevarla casi al borde y retirarse. Leia se quejó por el impedimento.

-En cinco minutos en la habitación, princesa-dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja antes de volver a entrar.

No tenía aliento y estaba jadeante, pero se apresuró a seguirlo; dejó la computadora en sobre un mueble y fue por un vaso de agua para calmar la sed y recuperar su respiración, aunque el cosquilleo entre sus muslos persistía. El hombre la estaba volviendo loca, y lo odiaba por ello. Lo odiaba por hacerla ir apurada a su encuentro cómo si de ello dependiera su vida.

Entró silenciosamente al cuarto y se sorprendió: la única luz venía de un tenue velador encendido y sonaba una música tranquila y relajante. Han le sonrió desde una esquina y se mordió el labio al verlo sin camisa, solo con un pantalón de algodón largo. Supuso que eso era su pijama, y le gustaba bastante.

-¿Qué..?-inquirió, pero Han la silenció colocándole un dedo en los labios.

-Usted necesita relajarse, alteza-sonrió. La miró a los ojos mientras la desnudaba lentamente disfrutando de cada pequeño toque y roce. La tomó de la mano para conducirla a la cama-boca abajo, linda.

-¿Por qué?

-Confía en mí-le guiñó un ojo y Leia suspiró antes de recostarse. Giró la cabeza y Han le corrió el cabello a un lado para dejarle la espalda al descubierto. Se arrodilló sobre su pequeña figura y empezó a masajearla con delicadeza y la fuerza justa para relajar todas las contracturas-eres un nudo caminante.

-Sí, me lo suponía-gimió cuando sonó algo.

-Podrías trabajar menos y pasar más tiempo aquí conmigo. Haré que valga la pena.

-Mañana saldré antes para poder ir a comprarme ropa.

-Puedo acompañarte, ya sabes que siempre es una buena opción tener una segunda mirada.

-Sí, no estaría mal-admitió la joven. Han terminó de masajearle la parte baja de la espalda y le dio un ligero golpe en el trasero, haciéndola gemir-uh, ¿le gustó eso, princesa?

-No se-murmuró con timidez-¿tal vez?

-Voy a tomarte la palabra. Ahora voltéate-ordenó. La joven se encontró con los ojos color avellana mirándola cómo si se tratara de la cosa más hermosa del mundo, haciéndola sentir muy… ¿sexy?

Han empezó a mover los pulgares sobre su delgada cintura y prominentes costillas, y se inclinó para besar la piel sobre el ombligo, provocándole cosquillas. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las caricias, en la música, en el ambiente y sintió cómo si todo el trabajo que la agobiaba se encontrara en una galaxia muy muy lejana.

Las manos masculinas se trasladaron a sus piernas y vio cómo Han se apoyaba una sobre hombre para mimarla con masajes y besos.

-Eres un excelente masajeador-lo halagó.

-Gracias. Puedes contratarme para esto cuando quieras, y no tienes que pagarme con dinero-sonrió. Se colocó la otra pierna en el hombro y la masajeó un rato hasta sentirla relajada cómo el resto del cuerpo de la chica. Al terminar la miró con picardía mientras se inclinaba para acercarse a su rostro.

-¿Terminamos?-preguntó Leia.

-No princesa. Todavía hay una lugar que me falta-siseó contra su cuello mientras introducía un dedo dentro de ella. Soltó un gemido por la sorpresiva intromisión-¿creíste que sería tan malo de no terminar lo que empecé en el balcón?

-Bueno… ah, tal vez... -se quedó sin palabras cuando Han acarició intensamente su punto más sensible. Apretó los dientes pero el grito del orgasmo escapó de sus labios rojos inevitablemente; él la había observado todo el tiempo, maravillado por sus expresiones y encantado de provocar esos gemidos; aquellos labios carnosos eran una tentación que intentaba evitar, pero parecían tan suaves y deseables…

Se puso de pie para quitarse la poca ropa que llevaba y volvió rápidamente a la cama. Le abrió las piernas y las extendió a los lados para poder observar todo de ella. Levantó la mirada para encontrarsela algo sonrojada.

-Te ves hermosa-sonrió, inclinándose para penetrarla. Leia se aferró a sus hombros con las uñas, arrancándole un gemido; empezó a moverse rápidamente dentro de ella mientras le sujetaba las piernas abiertas con las manos sobre sus muslos.

Llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo y se separaron jadeando: todo había sido intenso y placentero. Han hizo memoria para darse cuenta que nunca se había sentido tan bien el sexo. Se voltearon al mismo tiempo para mirarse y sonreírse, agotados. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no comerle la boca porque no podía hacer algo tan _íntimo_.

-Creo que dormire muy bien esta noche-dijo Leia, respirando pesadamente. Han le sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.


	4. Chapter 4

**M** iles de perdones por la demora, pero yo les dije que tenía exámenes esta semana (que para colmo no me fue taaan bien como esperaba). Un guest me puso que extrañaba las actualizaciones, y yo extrañaba no poder escribir para ustedes por tener que estudiar.

¡Capítulo 4 con escena del jacuzzi al fin! Recomiendo a la primera parte del cap leerla poniendo de fondo la canción de Roy Orbinson que dio nombre a la peli: _Pretty Woman_.

Ahora por suerte estoy de vacaciones (en realidad tengo que rendir un examen final, pero ya no estoy cursando) así que calculo que podré actualizar más seguido. ¡Y gracias por los reviews!

* * *

 _IV_

-¿Entonces iremos de compras, princesa?-preguntó Han luego de terminar lo que quedaba en su copa. Leia hizo una mueca por el apodo, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso-¿cuánto tenemos antes de tener que ir al hotel para prepararnos para la cena?

-Dos horas y media, más o menos-respondió ella mientras guardaba su tarjeta de crédito-así que debemos irnos.

Sin esperarlo se paró, tomó su bolso y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del restaurante donde habían almorzado tan rápido cómo sus cortas piernas lo permitían y Han tuvo que apresurarse a alcanzarla; la mujer no paraba un segundo, eso ya le había quedado perfectamente claro.

-Hey, ¿por qué la prisa cariño? Tenemos tiempo-dijo tomándola del brazo cuando salieron. La notó impaciente mientras esperaban a que el semáforo los habilitara a cruzar en la esquina.

-Porque quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes-siseó ella-comprarme ropa no es mi actividad favorita.

-Entonces-Han le guiñó un ojo y puso una sonrisa galante-haré que te guste.

Leia lo miró con desconfianza mientras por su cabeza pasaban la cantidad de maneras que podrían ocurrírsele a Han Solo para animar una estúpida tarde de shopping.

Fueron primero a una tienda de ropa bastante informal donde Han esperó sentado en un cómodo sillón a que Leia se probara los tres pantalones que había tomado.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?-preguntó cuando salió. Se miró al espejo grande mientras daba unas vueltas-a mí no me convence.

Él sonrió divertido observándola y ella lo miró curiosa.

-Voltéate-pidió el hombre. Le hizo caso y él se quedó un rato admirando la vista-mh, para mí están muy bien. Deberías llevarlos en varios colores, ¿no?

Leia se volteó rápidamente y lo empujó hacia atrás antes de meterse en el probador de nuevo. Han se dirigió hacia los percheros y se puso a buscar algo. Con una sonrisa pícara se dirigió al probador.

-Leia-la llamó tocando la puerta. Ella asomó la cabeza y le tendió tres remeras que le había elegido-pienso que se te verán bien.

-No puedo usar esto para ir a la oficina, Han.

-Puedes usarlo cuando estemos en el hotel, cariño.

La joven se resignó y fue probándose y saliendo a mostrarle cómo le quedaban cada una de las prendas, convenciéndola finalmente de llevarlas. Una remera era ajustada, sin hombros y lo suficientemente corta cómo para dejarle el ombligo al descubierto; la otra era una blusa holgada y suelta con un escote bastante bajo y finalmente una camisa blanca que si podría usar en una oficina si no fuera por el detalle de que no tenía los tres últimos botones, haciéndole demasiado escotada. Sumándole lo entallada que era a la cintura entendió porque Han la había elegido. Sin embargo la convenció de comprarlas también.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora alteza? Usted marca el camino.

-A ver vestidos.

-¿Vestidos? ¿En serio?

-El que me puse anoche es el único que traje-murmuró-puedes irte al hotel, yo no te obligué a venir.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de hacerte comprar algo entallado, corto y sin espalda?-bromeó él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura con aire juguetón. Leia se asombró por el contacto pero cómo no le disgustaba se lo dejó pasar.

Han puso los ojos en blanco al ver la lujosa tienda en la que estaba por entrar. Era una enorme y alta construcción con vidrieras gigantes donde se exponían vestidos largos y elegantes. Dentro había tres hombres con trajes muy formales que les sonrieron amablemente cuando entraron.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Organa-dijo uno de ellos, tendiendole la mano-soy Jefferson y seré su asesor.

-Es un gusto-sonrió ella. Luego se dirigió a su acompañante que cargaba con las bolsas de la tienda anterior-Han, ¿por qué no vas a sentarte mientras yo escojo que vestidos probarme?

-De acuerdo, encanto-aceptó él, dirigiéndose hacia el final de la tienda. Mientras se alejaba pudo oír al vendedor hablando con la chica.

-Tienes un novio muy guapo.

-¿Qué? Oh, no es mi novio-respondió rápidamente Leia. Han la miró desde donde estaba con una sonrisa burlona, disfrutando del rubor que se había extendido en su cara.

Minutos después Leia entró al enorme probador cargada de vestidos y de ahí en más fue todo pura risa entre cambios, comentarios que la joven calificaba de "fuera de lugar", bromas y miradas provocativas con las que intuía que si fuera por Han se metería con ella al probador.

Le quedaba un solo vestido por probarse y cuando salió le encantó el semblante que puso el hombre: la mandíbula se le desencajó al verla enfundada en un vestido rojo fuego de mangas hasta los codos y entallado a la cintura, con una falda corta, suelta y tableada; dio una vuelta para que viera la espalda descubierta.

-Te queda muy… muy bien-dijo Han. Leia ahogó una risita por la situación: estaba descalza, con un maquillaje para nada acorde al vestido y el pelo hecho casi un desastre por el paso del día, pero pese a todo eso él parecía encantado. Se puso de pie, mirándola divertido, y en el silencio prestaron atención a la música que ambientaba el lugar: había empezado a sonar la canción _Pretty Woman_. Han empezó a cantarla mientras iniciaban un improvisado baile cómo si estuvieran solos y no rodeados de empleados que los miraban con gracia.

 _Is she walkin' back to me?  
Yeah, she's walkin' back to me  
Oh, oh, pretty woman_

Al decir esa última frase la inclinó hacia abajo, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Al mirarse a los ojos, Leia vio pura pasión en su mirada y juró que iba a besarla, y se moría de ganas porque lo hiciera. Han sintió por todo su cuerpo el impulso de cumplir con aquellos labios que podrían romper todas las barreras que escondían sus sentimientos, pero se resistió: sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y ayudó a la joven a enderezarse. Ambos compartieron una mirada y un silencio incómodos.

-Entonces… ¿me lo llevo? ¿Qué dices?-Leia estaba casi tan roja cómo el vestido.

-Uhm, sí. No está mal.

Fueron hasta la caja a pagar los vestidos y salieron de ahí todavía en silencio. Caminaron unas cuadras para llegar al lugar donde tenían estacionado el auto y pasaron frente a una conocida marca de lencería, donde Han se quedó mirando la vidriera con interés. Cuando Leia se percató de que no estaba caminando junto a ella, se volteó a buscarlo con la mirada y él le hizo señas para que se acercara. Tenía esa sonrisa de lado y una mirada pícara.

-Su Alteza, ¿no necesita también de esto?-preguntó señalando el local.

-¿Qué? Oh no, olvídalo Solo.

-Vamos cariño, quiero hacerte un regalo yo. Descuéntalo de mi paga.

-¡No!

-Ven, entremos a mirar-rió él mientras la arrastraba hacia el negocio. Leia no podía hacer nada contra el tipo que le sacaba más de una cabeza de alto-seguro encontramos algo que te guste…

La joven se rindió finalmente: ningún hombre sobre la Tierra hubiera podido haberle hecho hacer eso salvo, por supuesto, el imbécil de Han Solo.

* * *

Volviendo al hotel Leia estaba en un grito diciendo que debían apresurarse porque llegarían tarde a la cena que tenía con un grupo de inversores extranjeros.

-Cálmate, princesa, llegaremos bien-intentó tranquilizarla.

-¡No me digas que me calme!-gritó ella exasperada-si no hubiéramos entrado al maldito local de ropa interior por el cual insististe no estaríamos tan ajustados de tiempo.

-Cariño, estuve dos horas acompañándote a mirar vestidos. Me merecía un premio-respondió él guiñándole un ojos.

-Tú quisiste venir.

-Quizá porque me aburre un poco quedarme todo el día solo en el maldito hotel.

-Te pago por eso. Dudo que hicieras algo si no fuera por el dinero-Leia se había quedado con un malestar bastante grande desde que habían "bailado" en la tienda de vestidos: le molestaba por alguna razón su negativa a los besos. Sentía que cada vez estaba más conectada a él, pero esos gestos y las discusiones solo servían para recordarle que su relación era estrictamente laboral de algún modo y física, y que Han volvería a su vida y ella a la suya en una semana o menos, algo que en el fondo la enojaba y entristecía al mismo tiempo. Una suave vocecita en su cabeza había planteado la hipótesis de que tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba enamorándose de ese sinvergüenza. _Es imposible enamorarse en tres días_ se respondía a ella misma con frecuencia.

-¿Resulta que ahora soy cómo un mercenario?-espetó Han. Habían dejado el coche en el valet parking y estaban entrando al hotel. Leia se volteó y lo miró con ira y un extraño deje de tristeza que parecía no querer revelarse del todo.

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar más de esto. Ahora subiremos, nos arreglaremos rápido e iremos al maldito evento-sin esperar respuesta, caminó por delante de él sin que le temblara la postura. Han la siguió clavándole los ojos en la nuca y pensando cuánto le gustaba el fuego de esa mujer: lo volvía loco, pero lo adoraba.

En la habitación ella se sentó con su maldita computadora a seguir trabajando y prácticamente le ordenó que fuera a ducharse cómo si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Usó un tono típico de la gente rica, esperando a que se hiciese todo lo que ordenaban al instante.

 _Mocosa malcriada_ pensó Han. Para molestarla un poco se decidió que se tomaría su tiempo en darse un buen baño de inmersión en el jacuzzi: no estaban tan mal de tiempo y sabía cuán rápida podía ser Leia para arreglarse de ser necesario.

Encendió la música y se puso los auriculares, intentando olvidarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba y, en especial, de la mujer que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Le era casi imposible no pensar en ella al ser tan… única. No, Han jamás había conocido a una chica millonaria, pero eso era lo último que la distinguía. Leia tenía algo que en el ámbito donde Han vivía se había perdido hacía años: esperanza. Esperanza en el mundo, en la humanidad y en el destino de que las cosas siempre podían mejorar para todos de la manera correcta. Por un lado le hacía ver las cosas de otra perspectiva, y por el otro le daba pena que algo o alguien pudiera destruir sus expectativas; no, no quería ser él, pero por instinto quería protegerla de esa desilusión. El mundo no era un cuento de hadas (Han Solo lo sabía a la perfección), y trataba de mostrarle de a poco eso para que cuando saliera al mundo el choque no fuera tan _devastador_. Pero era difícil hacerlo con la terquedad de Leia, la afinidad a sus ideales… la manera en la que los ojos se le iluminaban cada vez que hablaba de sus creencias era increíble, admirable y hermoso.

Era simplemente maravillosa en muchos aspectos, y Han nunca había pensado así de nadie. Solo se guiaba por el aspecto físico de las personas, pero de casualidad estaba conociéndola en profundidad y el enlace entre ellos era cada vez más estrecho a pesar de las discusiones. Por su cabeza pasó cómo tantas otras veces la idea de tomarla por la cintura y besarla con pasión, sentir ese tipo de contacto con ella, y el aleteo en su pecho sugirió que tal vez estaba enamorándose de Leia Organa.

 _No, nunca_ respondió su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que un golpe en la puerta lo distraía.

-Adelante-respondió. La joven entró algo decaída y se sentó en el borde del jacuzzi, procurando no mojar su falda-¿qué pasa?

-Solo vine a decirte que se suspendió la cena-susurró con la cabeza baja para luego mirarlo a los ojos-y que siento haberme comportado cómo lo hice. No tendría que haberte gritado así.

De verdad parecía arrepentida. Se le escapó un bostezo y notó lo cansada que parecía.

-Está bien Leia, yo tampoco tuve la mejor actitud-respondió Han-¿qué te pasa? No pareces sentirte muy bien.

-No te das una idea de lo estresada que estoy-sonrió ella con tristeza.

-Tiene suerte alteza que yo esté aquí para ayudarla con eso. Ya que la reunión se suspendió y no tenemos nada que hacer esta noche, le propongo que se una a mí-dijo él con tono diplomático. Leia lo miró poco convencida-vamos encanto, ¿o le tienes miedo al agua?

-De acuerdo, pero no me veas mientras me desvisto-aceptó ella mientras se quitaba los tacones.

-¿Es broma?-rió Han-¿hace tres noches que te veo desnuda y sigues con vergüenza? Relájate de una vez.

Se ató el pelo en un desprolijo moño y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa intentando ignorar la mirada traviesa de Han que le provocaba un temblor en las piernas. Para peor él empezó a tararear la canción _You can leave your hat on_ mientras terminaba de desnudarse solo para aumentar el rubor en sus mejillas. Le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a entrar y se sentó entre sus piernas, con la espalda apoyada en su musculoso pecho. El agua caliente y los brazos masculinos que la rodearon consiguieron que se ablandara casi al instante. Han tomó un poco del jabón líquido y le masajeó los hombros y los brazos con delicadeza. Estuvieron en silencio bastante tiempo, disfrutando del contacto entre ambos.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas a tu cargo?-preguntó él sin poder contener su curiosidad. La oyó suspirar y tomar fuerzas.

-Mi padre falleció hace casi seis meses-murmuró-era dueño de muchas empresas y soy hija única, así que cae todo en mí.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien.

-¿Nadie más puede hacer todo esto por tí?

-La gente que hay en los directorios de grandes empresas nunca son de fiar, salvo un par. Mi padre era una excelente persona, siempre se dedicó a que todo fuera en orden para cada empleado, desde el primer hasta el último eslabón. Si pusiera a alguien a cargo de todo eso no podría garantizar que continuara así.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese _algo_ que le encantaba de ella: ¿cuántas personas en su posición pensaban así en el bienestar de sus inferiores?

-Quizá exageres-le dijo al oído-te preocupas demasiado por los demás pensando así y mira, estás sacrificando el dedicarte a tu carrera.

-Tal vez pueda hacerlo más adelante.

-No puedes posponerlo toda tu vida.

-Solo tengo 22 años.

-Por cómo vives ahora te puedes morir de un pico de estrés a los 40, cariño-bromeó él mientras empezaba a enjabonarla en la parte superior del torso-solo te diré que si te postulas para algo, tienes mi voto. Y no porque seas una cara bonita solamente.

-Yo creo que el lado correcto de la política es utilizar las posibilidades para ayudar a los demás, pero sin ninguna doble intención. Mi madre se dedicaba a la política y hasta los 9 años siempre la acompañé en las acciones solidarias que realizaba: de lunes a jueves ella estaba en el Congreso y los fines de semana íbamos juntas a algún barrio carenciado a ayudar a las organizaciones.

-¿Qué pasó luego?

-Se enfermó muy gravemente y falleció cuando yo tenía 10-Leia trataba de convencerse que tenía asumido el asunto pero siempre algo le producía.

-¿Y tu única familia es esa tía molesta que quiere casarte?-Han trató de aligerar un poco el ambiente y se sintió un poco mejor al verla sonreír.

-Son tres tías en verdad. Viudas y con hijos varones por lo cual yo soy la princesa de la familia.

-¿Lo ves? Tan errado no estoy con llamarte así.

-Son esa clase de parientes a los que extrañarías si dejan de estar, pero que tampoco terminas de soportar cómo familia-explicó-trato de no verlas seguido, pero a veces me siento demasiado sola.

Han estaba acariciándola para enjuagarla con el agua en sus manos. Se sentía bien y el dolor que le solía producir hablar de esto era casi imperceptible.

-Sí, se lo que es ese sentimiento.

-¿Qué hay de tí, contrabandista?-preguntó ella girando la cabeza y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-¿Vas a decirme que naciste siendo "contrabandista"?

-Por empezar no soy "contrabandista"...

-Yo lo veo así.

-... y no se que puedo tener de interesante.

-¡No se nada de tí! Solo que te paseabas por un bar de pinta roñosa la otra noche.

-Bueno, resulta que yo vivo en un departamento al lado de ese bar que sí, es bastante roñoso-rió.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-No lo se, ¿vives con alguien?

-Bueno, mis dos mejores amigos viven en el edificio. Lando tiene mi edad y nos conocimos en la escuela, él siempre tiene algo más de dinero encima porque anda en negocios un tanto turbios. Y luego está mi compañero "contrabandista" Chewbacca.

-¿Chewbacca?-repitió con dificultad.

-Es un inmigrante de Europa del Este o por ahí. Y ese es su nombre, su apellido es impronunciable. Es una bestia gigante y barbuda de dos metros o más que tiene pinta de bravucón pero que no mataría ni a una mosca; es más, lo llamé para avisarle que estaría aquí y no le parece nada adecuado que esté "corrompiendo a una inocente jovencita de 22 años".

-Bueno, contigo estoy haciendo cosas que…

-Estoy… enrriqueciéndote con mi experiencia, princesa-corrigió él. La apretó más contra su pecho y empezó a besarle el cuello-algo que puedo hacer gratis y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Díganme lo que piensan de la historia, lo que puedo mejorar, lo que dejo como está, alguna sugerencia o algo que quieran leer, ¡todo suma!

Para los que no conocen la canción que nombro en la parte del jacuzzi, _You can leave your hat on_ , es la canción clásica que pasan en todas las escenas de strippers en las películas. Además ese video está hecho con la escena de una peli y la re visualizo con Han y Leia.


	5. Chapter 5

Que hermoso que es actualizar antes de lo previsto!

De nuevo mil gracias por los reviews y una dedicación MUY especial a mi beta: mi muy muy amiga (de hecho fue la primera de mis amigas a la que le dejé leer un fic mío) Carito. La tuve hasta muy tarde ayer leyendo el fic cuando hoy tenía examen, pero me hizo el favor igual. Genia total.

Este cap tiene un smutt bastante emm…explícito, con un pequeño "juego" incluido (tranquilos, no es nada exageradamente pervertido. No transformaré esto en 50 sombras de Han y Leia).

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _V_

Después de una larga hora y media hablando entre burbujas y caricias en el jacuzzi, se decidieron a salir cuando el rugido de sus estómagos indicó que había hambre.

-¿Vamos al restaurante?-sugirió Leia mientras se ponían las batas. Han frunció el ceño.

-¿Pedimos el servicio a la habitación?

-¿Tienes que llevarme la contra siempre, Han?

-Es bastante divertido, princesa-sonrió él-además ya estamos aquí, nos ponemos en pijama, comemos viendo alguna película en la tele y luego nos vamos a la cama.

-A dormir-susurró.

-Sí, a "dormir"-ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice. Él buscó entre la ropa que había dejado a un lado una moneda del bolsillo del pantalón-cara vamos al restaurante, cruz nos quedamos.

-De acuerdo-la moneda giró en el aire y Han mostró con una sonrisa satisfecha que había ganado-ugh, te odio.

-Ve a cambiarte mientras yo llamo, linda.

Leia fue a la habitación donde se puso su pijama negro y se sentó en la cama a desenredar su cabello que, si bien estaba seco, el andar del día lo había enredado bastante. Lo tenía muy largo, llegándole casi a la cadera, y le encantaba tenerlo así: nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a su apariencia salvo a su cabello, su rasgo más distintivo. Han entró cuando estaba terminando y lo observó mientras se ponía su pantalón de pijama para confirmar que era de lejos el hombre más apuesto que había visto. Tenía un par de cicatrices que mostraban cuánto había vivido, cómo si fueran marcas de conocimiento sobre cuán dura podría ser la vida, algo que Leia jamás había visto en los chicos de su círculo social. La intriga sobre los cuentos que debían esconder esas marcas la carcomía a veces, pero nunca sentía que fuera un buen momento para preguntar.

-La comida vendrá en un rato-informó él volteándose a mirarla. Se subió a la cama y de rodillas fue hasta ella-podemos hacer tiempo.

-Acabo de vestirme-rió ella empujándolo-¿no podemos estar en una habitación 10 minutos sin tener sexo?

Él se apartó guiñándole un ojo.

-Muy bien, lo dejaremos para el postre.

Oyeron a alguien golpear la puerta de la habitación y Han fue a abrir mientras Leia se sentaba en el sillón y buscaba una película en la televisión: en más de 500 canales solo había de interesante una película de Indiana Jones. Han volvió con una bandeja con platos de papas fritas y nuggets, algo extraño para el restaurante de uno de los mejores hoteles del país. Había también un vaso de agua y una cerveza.

-No sabía que te gustaban estas películas.

-No hay nada más para ver. ¿Tú ordenaste esta comida?

-Estas cosas son mejores que esos platos elaborados que hemos estado comiendo últimamente-respondió él. Tomó una papa frita y se la ofreció. Leia se la sacó de la mano con los dientes-no sabía si te gustaba la cerveza, ¿quieres?

-No gracias, no me gusta.

-Lo supuse, típico de ricos-bromeó él y ella lo golpeó en el hombro. Han parecía muy entretenido con la película, cuando a Leia en realidad no le llamaba demasiado la atención por ser tan poco realista. Él notó su expresión-¿por qué pusiste esto si no te gusta?

-Te juro que era lo único decente.

-No puedo creer que no te encante-Han parecía un niño de cinco años mirando cómo el famoso aventurero utilizaba su látigo para salvar su pellejo.

-No tiene sentido la trama y se me hace eterna.

-¿No puedes simplemente disfrutar de la historia sin pensar en sí tiene sentido o no?-dejó de prestarle atención a la pantalla para mirarla y de pronto ambos notaron la gran diferencia de edad entre ellos-te daré un consejo: buscándole sentido a las cosas no vas a disfrutar la vida, Leia. Por la única razón por la cual debes hacer las cosas es por tí, no porque tienen un sentido o algo así.

La chica asintió, pensando que de hablar de esa estúpida película se hubiera desprendido tan buen consejo, aunque creía que no era el mejor momento para hacerle caso por todo el trabajo que tenía. Además supuso que un hombre que no quiere besar y que temía a atarse a cualquier cosa debía pensar así: todo lo hacía por su propio placer.

El film parecía no querer acabarse jamás y Han no se veía reacio a dejar de verla, por lo que ella se retiró al dormitorio a leer y a pensar. Tal vez ella podía ser igual que él, y enfocarse en disfrutar el sexo que tenían sin pretender nada más; después de todo, tendría que volver a sus asuntos al irse de Los Ángeles y el contrabandista seguiría con su vida. ¿Por qué buscarle un sentido sentimental a todo esto? Era una estupidez.

Cerró el libro, con el cual mucho no había avanzado entres sus divagaciones, cuando Han entró.

-¿Terminó la película?

-Ajá, y me gusta cada vez más-bromeó él mientras se sentaba a su lado-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Qué cara?

-Cara de que estuviste pensando mucho. Te saldrán arrugas si andas tanto tiempo con el ceño fruncido-se burló, imitando el gesto exageradamente.

-Bueno, no se tú, pero yo suelo pensar cada cosa que hago.

-Me refiero a que tal vez le estuviste dando muchas vueltas a algo, princesa-respondió mientras empezaba a besarle el hombro para distraerla. Una de sus grandes manos le acariciaba el abdomen por debajo del pijama.

-De hecho sí-admitió Leia-estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste…

-Sí…

-... y pienso que quizá debería aprovechar estos días para aprender un poco. Después de todo, tienes mucha más experiencia que yo-la joven sonrió mientras él le quitaba la blusa, dejándola con el torso desnudo. Se abrazó a su cuello para que sus pieles se tocaran y mientras él empezaba a besarla en la clavícula le acarició el pelo.

-Verdad-gruñó Han. Su boca bajó a uno de los pezones, sacándole un gemido. Se paró de repente y la miró juguetón-ya que hablamos de experiencia hay algo que quiero… hacerte.

Leia lo miró curiosa cuando la apartó y se fue a buscar algo a la cajonera donde guardaba su ropa. Al darse vuelta vio que en las manos tenía una corbata de las que se había comprado.

-Acuéstate-ordenó el hombre. Le hizo caso, extrañada, mientras él se dirigía a la cama. Al llegar a su lado la tomó de las muñecas y las elevó hasta que estuvieron a la altura de los postes de la cabecera.

-Oh no, ni se te ocurra-dijo ella retirando las manos entre la risa y la vergüenza. Han se rió.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Sí, pero esto es… raro.

-¿Tienes miedo a que te guste?

-No es normal.

-Es solo una experiencia, Leia. Dime algo que te haya hecho durante estos días que no te haya gustado-la desafío. La joven se mordió el labio-te prometo que te va a encantar.

Lo dejó llevar de nuevo sus muñecas hacia los postes, donde los ató con la corbata con la presión justa para que no se salieran pero que tampoco apretara por demás. Parecía un experto en esto y le dio algo más de seguridad. Además el muy charlatán tenía razón: todo lo que le había hecho la había vuelto loca. Lo miró con una sonrisa avergonzada, ya con piel de gallina y algo curiosa por lo que le haría. Han, en cambio, puso una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué?

-Faltaría algo…-se puso de pie y empezó a revolver cajones por toda la habitación. Leia quiso seguirlo olvidando por un segundo que estaba atada-yo vi que nos dejaron esto por algún lado… ¡ajá!

Volvió a la cama con uno de esos antifaces para dormir que regalaban en el hotel.

-¡Eso sí que no, Han Solo!-ni ella se escuchaba muy convencida. Él ya estaba inclinado con su sonrisa de lado sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Temes a que te deje atada y vendada de ojos para irme a ver una película de Indiana Jones?

-No…-sonrió Leia, levantando un poco la cabeza para darle implícitamente el permiso para que le colocara el antifaz, cosa que él hizo con extrema delicadeza cómo si temiera despeinarla.

-Podría ser una opción, pero este panorama es muy tentador.

Se fue a apagar las luces, dejando solo los veladores, y volvió para inclinarse sobre ella procurando no tocarla. Aún así, Leia sentía el cálido aliento contra sus mejillas y volvió a desear que la besase; ella podría inclinarse hacia arriba y capturar sus labios, pero quería que él lo hiciese, terminar de romper todas sus paredes y muros y que cediese.

Las dudas volvieron a la mente de Han al verla así, tendida ante él confiándole su cuerpo a ciegas. Había tenido a cientos de mujeres con cuerpos curvilíneos y piernas larguísimas, de esas por las que los hombres se pelean entre ellos, pero jamás se había sentido así. Leia, la jovencita que se había encontrado hacia un par de noches, tenía un cuerpo hermoso y sencillo que lo volvía loco, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba: estaba semidesnuda ante él y lo único a lo que podía hacer era mirar esos hermosos labios entreabiertos que dejaban salir una ansiosa y excitada respiración. Nunca había deseado tanto algo cómo querer besar a esta apasionada mujer que estaba volviéndolo loco: recordó lo tímida que parecía la primera noche y cómo fue volviéndose más _fogosa_ con el paso de los días. Estaba encantado de haber sido él quien encendió la llama, pero anhelaba hacerla explotar con un buen beso. Se decidió a hacerlo, porque no aguantaba más, y se inclinó aún más sobre ella sintiendo la electricidad entre sus cuerpos. Sonrió al sentir cómo se estremecía por el acercamiento y empezó a bajar la cabeza hacia esos enloquecedores labios carnosos; Leia estaba atada y sumisa debajo suyo, pero en verdad él era el que estaba rendido a sus pies.

 _No._

La voz en su cabeza rugió aún con más furia que sus impulsos carnales.

 _Ella no es para tí. Estás acabado si la besas._

No importaba eso, demonios.

 _Cada uno seguirá su vida, no volverás a verla._

No, no importa.

 _Tú no te enamoras, odias depender de alguien que no seas tu mismo._

Leia no necesitaba ver para darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus bocas y ya se podía imaginar el beso. Había sentido esa boca casi por todo su cuerpo para saber que era talentoso y esperaba que fuera igual de bueno en este caso. Su respiración se agitaba con emoción e intentó controlarla; estaba casi tan excitada cómo si estuvieran ya teniendo sexo, pero ni siquiera se estaban tocando.

Quizá fue por eso, por la ansiedad y la emoción, que un gemido profundo de escapó de su boca cuando Han depositó un simple beso en su mejilla. Siguió un suspiro de decepción por lo que no fue y un estremecimiento cuando le mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo sintió moverse y alejarse un poco, erguido de rodillas entre sus piernas, y cada pedacito de su piel se puso de punta cuando Han le acarició las costillas con la yema de los dedos, de manera lenta y apenas haciendo contacto. Se arqueó involuntariamente hacia arriba hasta donde su restricción se lo permitió , buscando más pero le fue denegado.

-Quieta, princesa-dijo él. Leia se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta cómo sería el juego y cuánto le interesaba la idea a pesar de la frustración que le causaba. Era cómo una pequeña y excitante tortura que estaba dispuesta a tolerar, consciente de que el final valdría la pena.

Han podría quedarse viéndola así por el resto de su vida. La piel blanca, las respiraciones agitadas, los temblores… era el cuadro más fascinante que había visto. No podía tenerla para siempre, pero quizá así retendría en su memoria cada pedacito de piel, cada mueca, cada sonido y textura de aquel divino cuerpo. Con cuidado de no tocarla en cualquier otro lugar, bajó su boca hasta uno de su pechos para besarlo por completo, arrancándole algunos quejidos. Se convirtieron en sonidos más fuertes cuando le lamió y mordió el pezón con fuerza; hizo un camino de besos húmedos por la separación del medio hacia el otro pecho para darle las mismas atenciones. Sus manos empezaron a masajearlos y luego descendieron por el delgado torso muy despacio, trazando patrones irregulares que quedarían marcados en ella para siempre. Continuó mordiéndola, a veces con un poco más de fuerza para provocar esos gemidos guturales que le encantaban, sabiendo que Leia recordaría esto por esa extraña combinación de dolor y placer; sus dedos vagaban arriba y abajo con un toque suave.

-Me hace cosquillas-consiguió decir la joven intentando no reírse. Han solo se sintió incentivado a hacerlo de nuevo, porque si algo le faltaba a esto para ser perfecto era su sonrisa. Pequeñas carcajadas mezcladas con suspiros se empezaron a salir de esos deliciosos labios.

-Me encanta cuando te ríes-se burló Han. Leia intentó recordar cómo respirar mientras pensaba una respuesta sarcástica; él no le dio tiempo para ninguna de las dos cuando le hizo levantar lentamente la cadera para quitarle la ropa interior. Deslizó lentamente la prenda por las suaves piernas, haciéndola estremecerse por el contacto con la fina tela.

-Me las compraste hoy, pensé que te gustaría vérmelas puestas.

-Ya las vi bastante-gruñó, arrojándolas lejos. Tomó una de sus piernas y sonrió con malicia, acariciándola-¿tiene cosquillas aquí también, alteza?

-No lo hagas de nuevo-suplicó de manera poco convincente ella, porque en el fondo le había encantado. Fracasó de nuevo al intentar contener la risa cuando Han reanudó aquel invasivo contacto del cual ambos estaban disfrutando. El aire no parecía alcanzarle para respirar y suspiró agitada cuando por fin cesó.

Lejos de terminar, el hombre le dio unos segundos para recuperarse mientras se quitaba sus pantalones y boxers. En cuanto Leia lo sintió acariciandola en su intimidad con su miembro, se estremeció e intentó liberarse para abrazarlo y atraerlo a ella; él no parecía dispuesto a aguantar tampoco y solo se tomó un segundo para llevarle las piernas por encima de la cabeza y penetrarla de una sola embestida. Fue salvaje, y así les gustaba: ritmo rápido, jadeos profundos y palabras sucias en los oídos del otro.

Han sintió cuando ella estaba por llegar y se las ingenió para quitarle rápidamente el antifaz. Leia aún así permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

-Mírame-ordenó, demandante y posesivo-quiero verte la cara cuando te vengas por mí.

Le hizo caso y con un grito alto (que deseó que no haya sido escuchado por nadie fuera de esas cuatro paredes) llegó a la cúspide del placer. Sus gemidos provocaron en él un intenso orgasmo, dejándolo también sin aire.

Permanecieron en aquella posición un tiempo hasta que Han se retiró y le bajó las piernas hasta que volvió a quedar acostada. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por desatarla para que pudiera moverse y cayó desplomado a un costado. Leia, ya liberada, se tumbó de lado con los ojos cerrados y empapada de sudor. Lo miró con esos gigantes ojos marrones y con un gesto cariñoso le acomodó una par de mechones castaños que se encontraban dispersos por su frente. Fue una acción casi tan íntima cómo el sexo propiamente dicho.

-Hasta mañana, Han-la oyó decir antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse pensando en cuan loco estaba por esa mujer.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue demasiado? Haganmelo saber!

En el capítulo que viene ya empiezan un poco las peleas por la tensión que les genera el ver que quizá se gustan un poquito más allá del sexo pero que es poco probable que vuelvan a verse…

Muchos besos desde Argentina!


	6. Chapter 6

**N** o saben lo que me pasó con este capítulo: empecé a escribirlo súper feliz y entusiasmada, iba re bien y casi lo termino para el martes, pero recordé que lo que estaba escribiendo correspondía al capítulo 7, no al 6 (porque cuando empecé el fic anoté todo lo que pondría en cada uno). Así que fue empezar toooodo este cap de nuevo. ¿La parte buena? Que el 7 está casi terminado, solo falta la última partecita. ¿Y se acuerdan la escena del piano en _Pretty Woman_? Bueno, viene en ese.

Cómo siempre, millones de gracias por los reviews!

* * *

 _VI_

-¿Adónde nos toca esta noche, cariño?-preguntó Han, mientras se anudaba la corbata frente al espejo. Desvió la mirada a su propio reflejo a un punto más interesante al otro lado de la habitación: Leia estaba quitándose la bata con la que se había quedado luego de ducharse, peinarse y maquillarse para colocarse un largo vestido que descansaba cubierto sobre la cama. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando la vio luchar por abrocharse los botones de la espalda y se acercó a ayudarla.

-¿Estabas mirándome?

-¿Cuándo no?-sus ágiles dedos empezaron a abrochar los pequeños botones forrados en tela, conformando así una línea infinita para cubrir la parte baja de la espalda. El color rojo del vestido contra la pálida piel de la joven conformaban un contraste de tonos memorable, casi cómo si se tratara de un cuadro. El hombre le recorrió con un dedo la longitud de su columna, haciendo que Leia se estremeciera-entonces, ¿cuál es el paseo esta noche?

" _Nada puede superar la aburrida cena con inversionistas alemanes la otra noche, donde no entendiste ni una palabra_ " pensó, mientras se le venían a la cabeza las dos horas y media que había pasado unas noches atrás poniendo una sonrisa forzada ante dos tipos a los cuales no entendía pero que tenían millones de dólares en sus cuentas. Descubrió esa noche que Leia manejaba a la perfección ese idioma, habiendo quedado así completamente excluido de la conversación.

-Una ópera-el tono de la chica tampoco derrochaba alegría.

" _Sí, definitivamente será más aburrido que los inversionistas alemanes"_.

-Ni tú pareces emocionada.

-Bueno, no es mi cosa favorita en el mundo pero he ido a muchas desde niña-un deje de nostalgia le tiñó la voz-además siempre iba con mi papá. Es la primera vez que iré a una desde que falleció.

Bajó la cabeza para intentar ocultar la tristeza y un impulso dentro de Han lo llevó a abrazarla, a contenerla contra su pecho. Duró solo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Leia tomara aire y volviera a mirarlo a los ojos, ya con su típico semblante que intentaba aparentar una madurez que a los 22 años era difícil de tener.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo de repente, apartándose. Leia detestaba tener esos pequeños momentos de sensibilidad porque sentía que la hacían ver débil, y alguien cómo ella que estaba dirigiendo enormes empresas multinacionales no podía darse ese lujo. Se volteó a buscar algo en una cajita de madera de, donde sacó un collar con un colgante de rubí; se lo tendió a Han y le dio la espalda, dándole a entender lo que le pedía. Él se acercó un poco y le corrió el pelo, con cuidado de no despeinarla, y se lo colocó. La joven se dio vuelta rápido, ya lista para irse, pero se encontró con esos ojos avellana mirándola con algo de preocupación.

-Puedes llorar conmigo si quieres-afirmó el hombre-no vas a ser menos si lo haces, Leia.

El uso de su nombre y no de apodos hizo que el comentario fuera más profundo.

-Se me correría el maquillaje y no tengo tiempo para rehacerlo-respondió, fría. La joven no quería seguir sucumbiendo ante los encantos de este fugaz y platónico romance.

-Lo digo para otro momento, princesa-aclaró él con un repentino mal humor. La mujer podía ser un hielo de un segundo para el otro.

Sin mucho más que decir o hacer, se fueron de ahí.

* * *

Han había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces en esas dos horas había bostezado, pero ya debía estar cerca de romper el récord mundial. No entendía la obra, no entendía lo que decían, estaba aturdido por los tonos de los músicos y solo tenía algo en mente: ¿como demonios a alguien podía entrenerle esto?

Por las caras a su alrededor podía afirmar que muchos estaban ahí solo para hacer sociales, pero que estaban tan o más aburridos que él;otros tantos intentaban parecer interesados y hasta juraba que una anciana se había quedado dormida (¡que envidia!).

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo sobre su brazo izquierdo y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con que Leia estaba apoyada en él, mirando con ojos llenos de lágrimas y nostalgia la obra. A pesar de eso, tenía una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro cómo si estuviera recordando buenos momentos que seguro había pasado junto a su padre. Buscó a tientas su mano para darle un ligero apretón en señal de apoyo y se sorprendió cuando Leia no lo dejó ir, si no que entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Se le escapó una sonrisa y no un bostezo, y de ahí en más la obra pasó un poco más rápido.

-Descuida que no habrá más óperas en lo que nos queda-le dijo Leia con una tímida sonrisa mientras bebía una copa de vino en la recepción que le siguió a la obra.

-No la paso tan mal si te estoy acompañando. Además los canapés que están sirviendo son deliciosos- a la joven se le escapó una risa un tanto indiscreta, ganándose varias miradas de reojo que le provocaron un rubor en las mejillas-no tienes porque avergonzarte. Probablemente te tengan envidia de que no estés aburriéndote cómo un hongo y de que tengas a un hombre tan apuesto a tu lado acompañándote.

-Sí, seguro es eso-respondió, mordaz, antes de dirigir su atención a un hombre que se acercaba-es un gusto verlo, señor Dodonna.

-Leia, querida-saludó este, tomándole la mano-estás mucho más grande de la última vez que te vi. Lamento mucho lo de tu padre.

-Gracias señor-respondió con cortesía-¿su esposa?

-Se quedó en casa porque vino de visita sorpresa nuestro nieto-sonrió el hombre, quien luego miró a Han-¿quién es tu acompañante?

Leia iba a presentarlo con la misma historia que venía repitiendo hacía varias noches, pero él se le adelantó.

-Han Solo, señor.

-Jan Dodonna. ¿Cuál es su mérito para estar acompañando a esta encantadora jovencita esta noche?

-No mucho-respondió casi con indiferencia-solo una pequeña empresa de importaciones que tengo junto a un socio.

Leia lo miraba desconcertada por la historia que se estaba armando, con la cual mantuvo una larga charla con el anciano; a medida que hablaba parecía ser más real y convincente, y hasta tenía ya los gestos y tonos de un hombre de negocios. Jan se despidió de la pareja con una cálida sonrisa y la joven tomó a su "príncipe" a un costado, aguantándose la risa.

-¿Qué fue todo ese cuento?

-Solo una o dos mentiritas para encajar, cariño.

-¿Una o dos mentiritas? ¿Acaso tú tienes una compañía de importaciones que cotiza en la Bolsa de Wall Street?-inquirió. Se le escapó una sonrisa-lo peor es que te sale el papel de hombre de negocios.

-Bueno, algo tenía que aprender de estar una semana conviviendo con una empresaria ¿no?

* * *

-Voy a hacer un _ranking_ de las reuniones más aburridas-comentó Han cuando estaban en la limusina camino al hotel.

-¿Cuál es la primera?

-La cena con los alemanes, porque no entendí ni una palabra. Le sigue la ópera porque, si bien la mentira fue divertida, las dos horas de gente gritando sin razón fueron… agh, engorrosas. Creo que ni a tí te divirtió.

-Cuando vives toda tu vida en este mundillo de gente adinerada aprendes a soportar estas cosas. Ya ni se si me aburre, solo… es una noche más-suspiró ella. Sus pequeños pies descansaban en el asiento de enfrente y el estrés estaba de nuevo en sus facciones, y parecía cansada y mucho mayor de lo que era en realidad.

-Entonces esta noche no será cómo una más-sonrió Han, travieso. Corrió el vidrio que los separaba de la cabina del chofer y le susurró algo al tipo-cambio de rumbo, princesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde vamos?

-A un bar.

-No no, tengo que ir al hotel, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano…

-Solo por una o dos horas. Tienes 22 años, vas a aguantar si duermes un poco menos, y tienes que vivir la vida ahora.

-Respiro, creo que con eso me basta para vivir.

-No puede ser que a tu edad y siendo rica pases todas tus noches reuniéndote con ancianos. Tienes que salir a beber un trago cada tanto.

Leia suspiró sin ganas de pelear.

-Dime al menos que no es el bar roñoso en el que estabas cuando te conocí.

-Tranquila, no quiero que nos maten de botellazo en la cabeza-bromeó Han.

Finalmente el coche se detuvo en un pequeño antro que no tenía tanta mala pinta, pero si se veía algo viejo y derruido. No se parecía a los bares de lujo a los que salía con sus amigas durante la universidad.

-Señorita Organa-dijo el chofer-este lugar no parece muy seguro.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Han la interrumpió arrastrándola fuera del auto.

-¡No te preocupes Joe, de la seguridad de la señorita Organa me encargo yo! ¡Te llamaremos cuando necesite que nos busques!-exclamó, dándole un golpecito al auto que se alejó de ahí doblando en la siguiente esquina.

-Estamos un poco… desubicados para este lugar-observó ella, mirando su largo y elegante vestido rojo, su costoso collar y recordando el peinado que llevaba.

-Pero cómo a esta hora están casi todos ebrios y tú tal vez nunca vuelvas a pisar este lugar no pasa nada.

Entraron y todos se voltearon al ver a la elegante pareja que parecía sacada de la edición de la temporada de premios de una revista de chismes. Han tomó con seguridad la mano de Leia y la arrastró hasta la barra.

-¡Solo!-exclamó el bartender-me estaba asustando, hacía mucho que no te veía por estos lugares.

-Kes-saludó el hombre haciendo un movimiento con la mano-dame un whisky y… ¿Leia?

-Que sean dos-sonrió la joven.

-Es la jovencita más hermosa que has tenido a tu lado, Solo.

-Sí, y probablemente sea la persona más decente que vaya a pisar alguna vez este chiquero-bromeó Han. El barista se marchó al otro lado de la barra luego de darles los vasos-¿whisky, princesa?

-Terminó gustándome.

-Al igual que el sexo-siseó él mientras tomaba un sorbo. Leia le dio un golpe en el hombro, intentando no sonrojarse-tal vez te haya vuelto adicta y me extrañes cuando no esté ahí para… calentar tu cama.

-Me conseguiré otro gigoló.

-¿Así que soy un gigoló?

-Bueno, me sacas dinero y te acuestas conmigo, así que creo que lo eres-consideró ella con tono divertido. Han se rió por la observación, pero en el fondo se sentía algo incómodo con que siguiera viéndolo así.

" _Mejor, no será tan difícil decir adiós"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Terminaron sus bebidas justo cuando un _rock 'n' roll_ de los '50 empezó a sonar.

-Vamos, momento de bailar-sonrió Han, tomando a Leia de las manos.

-¿Qué? No se bailar…

-¿Como que no?

-Bueno, un vals y esas cosas sí, pero no rock.

-Entonces es un buen momento para aprender-indicó mientras la hacia caminar hasta la pista, en la cual no había demasiada gente-solo te alejas estirando los brazos, nos volvemos a acercar y giramos, nada más.

Leia empezó con algo de torpeza por el largo del vestido y con timidez por el talento que el hombre tenía, pero por la animosidad de la música, el vino que había tomado luego de la ópera y el vaso de whisky empezó a soltarse y al rato ya le seguía casi a la perfección los pasos a Han, quien parecía estar muy contento haciéndola girar y pasear por toda la pista.

Varias canciones después pensó que sus pies estallarían del dolor que los tacones y los movimientos agitados habían provocado, pero la música cambió a un tema lento y romántico, una balada preciosa que recordaba haber escuchado muchas veces en la radio cuando era niña. Han le sonrió y la acercó colocándole las manos en la cintura; ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su musculoso pecho. Cerró los ojos y por un momento le recordó a su baile de la secundaria, pero esto era más _real_ , sintiendo algo de verdad. Suspiró con cansancio, pero feliz de estar así sin importar que tan extraño resultaba para ella un antro algo lúgubre que no se parecía a ningún lugar que hubiera visto. Eran de mundos distintos, pero solo en lo superficial: en el fondo eran dos personas solitarias que parecían estar enamorándose cómo adolescentes.

Tal vez si cerraba los ojos duraría para siempre.

* * *

Volvieron al hotel mucho más tarde de lo que Leia hubiera querido, pero no le importaba mucho por lo bien que la estaba pasando. Agradeció no haber bebido más en el bar porque si no hubiera sido imposible mantenerse en pie sobre los altos tacones, los cuales se quitó en el camino del elevador hasta la habitación.

-Demonios, mis pies-se quejó. Han se rió y repentinamente la cargó sobre su hombro con diversión-¡Solo!

-¡Shh! Vas a despertar a todo el hotel.

-Bájame en este mismísimo instante.

-Ya casi estamos adentro-espetó mientras abría la puerta. La depositó con delicadeza en el suelo y la miró cómo si fuera un niño que hizo una travesura-no fue tan malo.

-Eres un andrajoso-respondió la chica, girándose para ir al dormitorio. No esperaba que la siguiera, así que se puso frente al espejo y empezó a tratar de desabrocharse la larga línea de botones en su espalda. Los brazos cortos y el alcohol en sangre no ayudaban para nada, y solo tenía una única salida-¡Han!

-¿Sí, alteza?

-¿Me ayudas con el vestido?

-Oh, así que ahora necesita de su… andrajoso gigoló-sonrió él, caminando lentamente hasta colocarse detrás de Leia. Sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo y la mano de Han vagó por la piel descubierta de la espalda de la joven, quien suspiró por el placer que le causaba el contacto-si desabrocho tu vestido no te irás a dormir enseguida cariño.

-Oh, lo se-respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo provocativamente en el reflejo-por algo te pedí ayuda.

* * *

Bueno, esta fue mi noche de viernes/ madrugada de sábado: escribir. Espero que les haya gustado y se hay algún error al final es porque mi beta no pudo leerlo ya que probablemente esté durmiendo, y yo quería subirlo YA.

Cómo verán este capítulo vino sin smutt, pero ya vendrá uno en el próximo. Espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión y saber si les gustó o si tienen alguna sugerencia. Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, de verdad esto es re especial para mi.

Muuuchos saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero no tuve tiempo de escribir la última escena en toda la semana. Espero que lo disfruten mucho!

* * *

 _VII_

Una alarma estridente interrumpió la paz que había en la lujosa suite, donde dos cuerpos agotados por las actividades nocturnas yacían sobre la cama durmiendo plácidamente. Estaban enredados en un sudoroso abrazo al que habían llegado en medio del sueño, quizá en un deseo de sus propios subconscientes, respirando tranquilos cómo si todo fuera un cuento de hadas.

-Apágalo-dijo Han con un gruñido, en medio del sueño y el despertar. Leia extendió su brazo hasta agarrar el maldito despertador y desactivarlo; luego intentó desenredarse de los fuertes brazos sin éxito-quédate un rato más.

-Tengo que ducharme Han, estoy apurada.

-¿No eres la dueña de todo eso? ¿No puedes ir a la hora que quieras?

-Tengo que dar el ejemplo.

-Eres muy correcta-observó él, colocándole un brazo en la cintura-que suerte que yo esté aquí para cambiar eso.

-En serio, tengo que ir a la ducha.

-Voy contigo.

-¡Tengo prisa, Solo!

-Harás más rápido porque yo te ayudaré a bañarte, cariño.

Leia suspiró sin ganas de seguir una discusión que sabía que no ganaría.

-Agh, de acuerdo.

Diez minutos después Leia supo que inevitablemente llegaría tarde, porque no quería irse de ahí. El vapor del agua caliente los rodeaba y las manos de Han masajeándole el pelo le hacían temblar las piernas: era muy, muy bueno consintiendo a una mujer.

Se le escapó un gemido cuando él le besó ese punto tan sensible detrás de la oreja del que no sabía hasta hace unos días atrás.

-¿Aún quieres ir a la oficina?

-Mmh… sí-respondió. Él la arrastró hasta abajo de la caída del agua para empezar a enjuagarla, pasando las enormes manos por su cintura.

-Tendré que hacer algo más para convencerte.

-No me convencerás.

-¿Me dejas hacer el intento?

-No, que ya estoy llegando tarde-dijo Leia. Han gruñó y cerró el agua; salieron y, aún en bata, él fue a encargar el desayuno mientras Leia se desenredaba y secaba el cabello. Cuando volvió, ya vestida, él la esperaba con una taza de café preparado cómo a ella le gustaba: un poco de leche y solo una cucharadita de azúcar.

-¿Acerté?-preguntó Han bajando su taza.

-Veo que prestas atención.

-Me gusta mirar.

-Lo noté-dijo ella con un gesto divertido.

Se sentían casi como una pareja: unos días juntos y ya se conocían, sabían cómo era y que hacía el otro, además de que tenían algunos pequeños gestos cariñosos de rutina, cómo sentarse a desayunar, lanzarse miradas divertidas desde atrás de la taza, sonreírse y rozar sus manos en algún que otro momento para recordarle al otro "estoy aquí".

Leia nunca había sentido esa confianza con un hombre, ni siquiera con quien había estado de novia durante sus dos últimos años de escuela; Han era espontáneo, divertido e intuitivo, casi cómo si supiera que quería (en todo sentido).

Han tenía un motivo principal (entre tantos otros) por el cual no tenía relaciones serias: las mujeres eran complicadas. Siempre parecían querer un poco más, solían asfixiarlo y nunca ninguna le había parecido tan linda cómo la joven de ojos marrones que tenía al frente. No se aburría de mirarla tocar su pelo mientras comía un scon y le parecía adorable el sonido que hacía cuando bostezaba; ¿el cosquilleo que sentía en este mismo momento en el que la estaba observando eran las famosas "mariposas en el estómago"?

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y se sonrieron con tristeza, cómo si con una mirada se dijeran todo lo que no sería nunca entre dos personas de vidas completamente diferentes.

Leia desvió la mirada a su reloj.

-Tengo que irme-dijo dejando su taza de café a un lado. Han rodó los ojos y la persiguió por la habitación del hotel.

-Al menos termina tu café-le pidió, siguiéndola con lo que había dejado de la bebida en la mano. Leia se volteó de repente y quedaron casi con las narices pegadas: Han sonrió de lado y ella se sonrojó. Estaban a milímetros, él solo debía inclinarse hacia abajo y ella hacia arriba para concretar eso que ambos querían.

El sonido chirriante del teléfono de Leia los interrumpió.

-Me necesitan-se excusó ella. Le sacó la taza de la mano y se terminó lo que quedaba antes de devolvérsela-volveré tarde.

* * *

Después de haber intentado despejar su mente estando bastante tiempo en el gimnasio y en la piscina, tomó cómo última opción salir a dar un paseo cerca del mediodía y tal vez comer algo por ahí. Trataba de no pensar tanto en Leia, en esos pequeños momentos que compartían juntos para que al segundo siguiente sus temores o las obligaciones de la joven muchacha los interrumpiera, recordándole que tenía que reunirse con algún importante inversionista o manejar cuentas millonarias. Él trataba de alejar el molesto y real hecho que nunca podría competir con todo eso, vivir en ese mundillo tan frívolo y protocolar y que probablemente sus vidas estuvieran destinadas a otra cosa, tal cómo en esas películas donde los protagonistas nunca se olvidan del otro pero siguen sus caminos. Esa era probablemente la historia, en donde Leia seguro conseguía a un chico digno de ella que encajara en su vida, mientras que Han volvería a la suya sin mirar atrás, cómo lo había hecho tantas veces. La diferencia era que esta vez si le importaba.

Decidió ir al bar donde habían almorzado hacía un par de días. Estaba por cruzar en la esquina para llegar cuando vio dentro del restaurante algo que lo dejó pasmado: Leia estaba sentada en una mesa para dos con un chico rubio y de ojos azules enfrente. Tenía la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que le había visto, cómo si aquel muchacho fuera una luz en su vida. Los observó unos minutos y a la distancia se notaba la confianza que derramaban y la fuerza de su conexión; jugaban tomándose las manos cómo niños, ella le limpiaba la boca con la servilleta y él la miraba cómo si fuera perfecta.

No veía a Leia capaz de engañar a un novio, pero ni siquiera había mencionado nada de esto. Tal vez era alguien a quien había conocido en la oficina y estaban en una cita o algo así.

No sabía quien demonios era el chico o qué relación tenía con Leia, pero lo irritaba profundamente ver eso, algo que él nunca podría tener con ella. Se veía a la legua que ese muchacho era mucho más adecuado para una joven heredera que un tipo al cual literalmente había levantado de la calle una noche de domingo. Más que furia o celos lo invadió una profunda decepción y decidió irse de ahí porque no lo soportaba. ¿Eso era el famoso corazón roto?

* * *

Tal cómo lo había prometido, Leia volvió tarde y muy apurada por la cena que tenían esa noche. Han sabía que en ese estado no podría hablarle de nada y todo sería mucho peor, por lo cual solo asintió silenciosamente a cada cosa que le decía procurando ignorarla lo más posible; tampoco sabía si quería hablarle, porque no tenía derecho a decirle nada.

Ella notó la distancia del trato de su acompañante, pero el tiempo apremiaba y tenían que apresurarse a estar listos. Tal vez había ocurrido algo con alguien del hotel, ya que algunos empleados miraban un poco desde arriba a Han, pero no tenía ni idea. Optó por dejarlo pasar y pensó que durante la noche cambiaría un poco de humor.

La reunión ese día no era demasiado extravagante cómo la ópera ni tan fría cómo una junta con inversionistas, sino que más bien se trataba de formalidades meramente sociales. Leia había estado todo el día preparándose para recibir montones y montones de condolencias por su padre, algo que ya estaba empezando a molestarle: era cómo no dejar cicatrizar una herida. Pensó que la presencia de Han ayudaría y la animaría un poco, pero este se mantuvo toda la noche a un costado suyo, observando fríamente. Las pocas veces que la joven intentó iniciar una conversación, lo notó cortante y algo amargado.

Llegando al final de la velada Leia empezó a sentir que ese cóctel de cosas malas empezaban a surtir efecto: el mal humor de su acompañante, los constantes lamentos y los comentarios sobre matrimonio le estaban dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

-Nos vamos-dijo la joven volteándose hacia Han cuando la esposa de un magnate la dejó en paz. El hombre sencillamente se encogió de hombros y la siguió hasta la salida, en donde los esperaba una limusina. Ya dentro del coche, Leia sentía que no podía con la curiosidad y que la distancia de Han le molestaba-¿y se puede saber a tí que te pasa?

-A mí nada, alteza-respondió, frívolo-¿a usted? Es la primera vez que la veo así de irritada en uno de sus amado eventos sociales.

-Me tienen harta, es solo eso.

El viaje transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral que la joven no soportaba. Era obvio que a Han algo le molestaba, pero al parecer no había manera sutil de que abriera la boca. Se sentía algo preocupada por él, pero no entendía de donde venía esa sensación.

 _Tal vez no quieres entenderlo._

En el eterno traslado desde el auto hasta la suite del hotel, siguieron sin mediar palabra alguna; tal vez algún cruce de miradas pero no mucho más que eso. Han fue directo a la barra para servirse un generoso trago de whisky y fue a instalarse frente al televisor.

 _Sí, ve a ver otra estúpida película de Indiana Jones_ pensó Leia furiosa antes de ir a la habitación a desvestirse. Intentó distraerse primero adelantando algo de trabajo desde su notebook, pero eso resultó más agobiante; tomó el libro que había traído con ella para leer en caso de que estuviese aburrida y lo hojeó unos minutos, pero no funcionó. Rendida, apagó las luces y trató de dormirse sin obtener resultados.

Sabía de que manera le daría sueño, pero no quería rebajarse a eso: no iría a rogarle a Han Solo que se acostara con ella. Lo habían estado haciendo por iniciativa de ambos, aunque él siempre había sido el encargado de… encender la llama, pero no iría a rogarle sexo a un tipo que apenas le había hablado en toda la noche solo porque necesitaba dormir. Maldijo no haber traído valium y se propuso dormirse aunque tuviera que contado millones de ovejas.

Se rindió al llegar a la número 57.

Asomó la cabeza y lo vio muy entretenido bebiendo y viendo una película de acción. Fue hasta el armario y eligió un corto camisón transparente rojo que él le había hecho comprar, a juego con una bata del mismo color. Reunió todo el valor del mundo para salir así, segura de que sus mejillas estarían del mismo color que su vestimenta, y se colocó frente al televisor con firmeza, solo para recibir una mirada incrédula.

-Estoy viendo una película-dijo simplemente. Ella levantó una ceja y le sonrió con malicia-en serio, muévete Leia.

A la joven se le cayó el autoestima al suelo y sus ojos se transformaron en hielo.

-¿Vas a decirme qué mierda te pasa, Han?-espetó con furia-no me has dirigido más de cinco palabras en una oración desde que volví de la oficina, me miraste mal toda la noche y ahora que estoy semidesnuda delante tuyo, en vez de hacer un predecible y lascivo comentario solo me pides que me haga a un lado. ¿Qué demonios te picó?

El hombre se levantó con una sonrisa amargada en el rostro para ir a la barra a recargar su vaso.

-¿Te molesta que no quiera tener sexo contigo?-inquirió con malicia-¿estás desesperada acaso? Jamás fue mi intención que se convirtiera en una necesidad para tí.

Leia se sonrojó aún más y de repente se sintió de nuevo cómo una chiquilla inocente ante un extraño en el que había confiado.

-Sólo noté que estabas actuando… raro-respondió rápidamente ella.

-¿Y para ver si estoy bien vienes a hacer este show? No te lo creo-dijo Han, mirando la bebida con más interés que a ella-si quieres sexo ese rubiecito también puede dártelo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Los vi hoy almorzando juntos, pasé por la esquina-su tono era de repente muy grave-si yo no puedo darte lo que quieres, llamalo a él. Por cómo te miraba estoy seguro de que es capaz de cumplir con tus más oscuras fantasías, princesa.

¿Luke era el asunto en todo esto? ¿La vio con su gemelo y lo interpretó así? ¿Celos? La idea le produjo aún más ira.

-¿Estás celoso, acaso?-murmuró la joven. Han solo se rascó la barbilla sin mirarla-¡no puedo creer que todo este circo haya sido por esa estupidez! Toda una noche sin siquiera hablarme porque se te cruzó por la cabeza…

-¿Sabes qué? Admito estarlo, ¿sí? Me sacó de mis casillas verte ahí con ese… niño.

Leia abrió los ojos cómo platos, indignada, recordando las actitudes frías que había tenido Han cuando las cosas se ponían un poco más sentimentales.

-No puedes hacerme este planteo.

-¿Por qué?-Han no estaba pensando claramente por el enojo que había estado perturbándolo todo el día.

-Porque tú y yo no somos nada-siseó. Él iba a responder, pero se detuvo: no podía decir nada ante eso, aunque quisiera decir de todo.

-Tienes toda la razón-asintió. Bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso y la miró a los ojos-estás en lo cierto. Sólo soy un empleado tuyo, al cual le pagas por hacerte compañía.

Leia se mordió el labio, intentando asimilar lo que era verdad pero que no había pensado: él solo hacía cosas con ella por el dinero, cómo tantas otras personas en su vida.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó al verlo irse hasta la puerta.

-A caminar por ahí, alteza-respondió Han sin voltearse-descuide, no me iría de este hotel sin mi dinero.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse y suspiró, agotada. Al mirarse en el espejo del dormitorio se sintió patética y se quitó el ridículo conjunto para reemplazarlo por su sencillo pijama negro de satén.

Recostada finalmente entre las suaves, pero frías, sábanas, se dispuso a llorar todo lo que no sabía que estaba conteniendo pero sin conseguir pegar un ojo.

* * *

Cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, solo conseguía dormitar por unos segundos antes de que casi involuntariamente se abrieran buscando una presencia a la cual se había acostumbrado a tener a su lado: Han no volvía, y eso ponía en duda a Leia.

El reloj marcó las 3 de la mañana y decidió que ya no lo soportaba, que no dormiría hasta no saber adonde demonios había ido. Restregándose los ojos, y aún con restos de lágrimas en sus infantiles mejillas, se colocó una bata larga que la cubría por completo y salió así a buscarlo. Wedge, el valet de ascensor que ya la conocía, abrió los ojos cómo platos al verla así, pero no dijo nada mientras intentaba ocultar su risa.

-Sí, lo se, soy un desastre-rió la joven, viendo en el espejo del elevador su alborotado cabello largo y ondulado que solía estar siempre prolijo y ordenado (cómo todo en su vida hasta que cierto sinvergüenza se cruzó en su camino). El valet se rió, animado.

-Bueno, señorita Organa, es divertido ver algo fuera de la rutina cada tanto-Leia notó por primera vez que no debía ser mucho mayor que ella y se sintió por un segundo tan joven cómo en verdad era. El ascensor se detuvo en la planta baja y él la miró a los ojos-está en el comedor.

Leia asintió y sonrió agradecida antes de salir. Caminó hasta el lugar indicado, donde los empleados estaban acomodando las últimas sillas al compás de la melodía que un improvisado pianista estaban provocando: Han estaba sentado en el piano de cola en donde se daban los conciertos durante la cena, mirando con mucha concentración y dedicación las teclas. Se sorprendió al descubrir aquel talento oculto y tímidamente entró cuando los empleados salieron al terminar; el hombre pareció no notar su presencia hasta que estuvo junto a él. Cerró una última melodía lenta y suave antes de mirarla con sus ojos color avellana.

-¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo?

-No podía-respondió con un suspiro-no sabía que tocabas.

-No lo hago seguido-dijo Han, presionando algunas teclas al azar. La joven se colocó entre donde estaba sentado y el instrumento y lo miró con profundidad, cómo si pudiera ver a través de él. Con sus enormes manos desató le desató la bata que llevaba lentamente, para revelar la tela suave del pijama que usaba la mayoría de las veces-¿y el otro conjunto?

-Asumí que no te había gustado.

Leia ahogó un grito de susto cuando de la nada la levantó hasta apoyarla en la parte superior del piano, provocando que unas teclas descoordinadas crearan una extraña pero casi armoniosa combinación de sonidos. Han le abrió las piernas para colocarse entre ellas y la miró con un profundo deseo; estaban a la misma altura y solo tenía que acercarse unos centímetros a su redondo rostro para besarla.

Leia entró en pánico cuando lo vio moverse hacia su boca: había esperado mucho para esto, pero el enojo persistente entre ambos seguía en el aire y no quería un beso posesivo, necesitaba un beso que le dijese que la quería de verdad. Se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar los labios de aquel sinvergüenza, recostándose por completo. Recordó por un momento que se encontraba en el comedor de un hotel, pero las fuertes manos vagando por sus piernas hicieron que no le importase.

-¿Sin besos, princesa?

-No así, Han-respondió secamente. Eran conscientes de que la única forma para descargar la frustración era esta, piel a piel, por lo cual empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente casi con desesperación, demostrándose que le _pertenecían_ al otro: Leia lo arañó en los hombros en la locura del placer y él respondía mordiéndola con mayor intensidad en el cuello, la clavícula, los pechos, el abdomen y en cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar, arrancándole gemidos que lo incitaban aún más.

-Me encanta que seas tan… ruidosa-sonrió él, antes de morderla sobre el hueso de la cadera-y que tu piel se marque tan fácil.

-Voy a matarte, mañana tendré que maquillarme el cuello.

-No, son una señal.

-¿De qué?

-De que eres mía, cariño.

-No Han Solo-sonrió la joven-yo no soy tuya…

La frase fue interrumpida por un gemido de sorpresa cuando él se metió dentro de ella de repente, no queriendo escuchar el final. Empezó a moverse y Leia lo abrazó fuerte casi cómo si temiera a que se le escapase de entre los brazos.

Ninguno le pertenecía al otro, pero hacía bien creer por un momento que sí.

* * *

Quiero aclarar que no estoy a favor de las relaciones celosas y posesivas, ya que no son de amor si no de control y violencia. En la última parte sobre todo, me refiero a la posesión cómo el aspecto carnal del deseo que tienen los dos personajes de poder estar juntos a pesar de todo; espero haber podido transmitir eso y no un aspecto violento, pero por las dudas hago esta nota. No concibo a Han y a Leia cómo una pareja controladora y obsesiva entre ellos, si no con mucho amor por el otro (en el cannon, en Legends y en cualquier AU).

Espero sus opiniones en los reviews y de nuevo perdón por el retraso!


	8. Chapter 8

Acá está la actualización que se suponía publicaría ayer, pero la terminé MUY tarde, me dolía la cabeza (lo cual puede provocar que escriba muchas estupideces) y recién pude revisarla con detalle hoy. Acabo de leer un comentario de un anonimus diciendo que me extrañaba y me sacó la sonrisa más grande del día!

Disfrútenlo y mil gracias por sus reviews que me llenan de alegría la semana.

* * *

 _VIII_

Los ojos oscuros de Leia se abrieron con el primer sonido de la alarma de su celular y lo apagó rápidamente para evitar que su acompañante se despertara, pero Han apenas se removió, sus enormes brazos rodeándola de manera posesiva. Esa era la palabra para describir a la noche anterior: posesiva. Se habían marcado mutuamente rogándole implícitamente al otro que no se fuera y, a pesar de la satisfacción física con la que terminaron, el enojo persistía por el golpe que les había dado recordar lo fugaz y terminal que era su relación.

Se soltó del abrazo despacio y fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida y tapar todas las mordidas de su cuello y clavícula; bajo el agua pasó sus dedos por esos puntos y, con una involuntaria sonrisa, recordó cómo se sentían los labios y dientes de Han contra su piel. Suspiró intentando olvidarse de eso, pensando en el momento en que tendrían que decirse adiós.

El sonido del agua no había hecho efecto en el hombre, que seguía roncando en la cama; Leia aprovechó para vestirse, peinarse, salir a comprar café en el camino e irse a la oficina rápido. En el fondo sabía que quería evitar una discusión pendiente con Han a toda costa porque no estaba lista para enfrentarse a los hechos.

Pasó la mayor parte del día, cómo ya estaba acostumbrada, sentada detrás de un escritorio leyendo contratos, completando y analizando planillas, atendiendo llamadas de inversionistas y asesores y mirando la foto de sus padres que tenía ahí, que le daban fuerzas para seguir con todo esto que habían construido. Pensó en cuán bien le vendría un consejo amoroso de su madre que nunca había llegado a necesitar, o lo gracioso que sería ver la reacción de su padre si se enterara de que su niñita estaba saliendo con un tipo al que había conocido en la puerta de un mugroso bar. Los extrañaba con locura a ambos, y en momentos así pensaba en que había tenido que aprender a ser fuerte desde muy joven, casi desde su nacimiento: un trágico abandono, la muerte de su madre adoptiva a los 10, ahora la de su padre… parecía demasiado triste hasta para una chica que por el dinero y poder de su familia podía tenerlo todo. Recordó el respiro que había significado encontrar a su hermano gemelo poco después de haber perdido a su papá y cómo su relación había avanzado tanto en menos de seis meses; con Han había sentido algo parecido, pero por supuesto de maneras físicas y emocionales muy distintas e intensas que jamás había creído posibles. En su adolescencia no se había hecho tiempo para el romance y este le llegó en el momento menos esperado; claro, con la poca suerte que tenía era imposible de concretar. En unos días volvería a su hogar a seguir manejando empresas y Solo… bueno, Dios sabe que demonios haría de su vida.

Sin darse cuenta se había salteado el almuerzo y cuando miró la hora se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Tenía que llegar al hotel y arreglarse rápido para la muy importante cena de esa noche, donde conocería a unos socios que su padre había hecho para abrir una nueva empresa. La primera impresión era muy importante en los negocios y todo tenía que salir perfecto, así que le envió a Han un mensaje avisándole que fuera a prepararse; estuvo por dejar de lado el celular cuando decidió agregar que no protestara porque no estaba de humor. Él respondió con un simple "ok", haciéndole entender que no estaba mucho mejor que ella.

Cuando llegó a la habitación saludó a Han, quien estaba con pantalón de vestir, sin camisa y el pelo mojado, con un simple "hola" y este la miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Leia.

-¿Te sientes bien? Luces muy pálida.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Comiste algo?

-No tuve tiempo y ahora estoy apurada-murmuró, dejando su bolso por ahí y sacándose los tacones. El hombre se le acercó a ella y le colocó las manos en los hombros.

-Ve a darte un baño para tranquilizarte y te pediré algo para comer-dijo. Leia iba a protestar pero la interrumpió-no digas nada, que no quiero tener que cargarte desmayada esta noche.

La joven se resignó, pero mientras se colocaba la gorra de baño para no mojarse el pelo y hacer más rápido, sonrió ante la ternura del gesto. Al terminar no se visitó enseguida, pero ya peinada salió para ir a la mesa por reclamo de su pobre y vacío estómago. Han le sonrió, acercándole una taza de café y algunas porciones de fruta. Aún estaba sin camisa, y cuando se sentó a su lado notó los rasguños en su musculoso pecho.

-Creo que estaba enojada anoche-susurró Leia, escondiendo una sonrisa-lo siento.

-Ambos lo estábamos-Han extendió uno de sus dedos para presionar un punto morado en el cuello de la joven que con la ducha había quedado al descubierto. Ella se encogió y ahogó una risa-no nos dijimos muchas cosas lindas.

-Supongo que no, pero quizá… son la verdad, Han. Digo, ¿qué demonios somos? Y tú señalaste algo que también es cierto: estás aquí porque te pago, lo cual está bien porque me estoy beneficiando de tu compañía. Pero más allá de eso…

-Leia-él la tomó de la mano y se miraron a los ojos-más allá de que todo eso sea verdad no le demos importancia. Nos quedan tres días juntos y la pasamos muy bien en compañía del otro, así que tratemos de disfrutarlo, no lo se, cómo amigos…

-¿Amigos?

-Sí bueno, claramente con algunos beneficios, pero amigos-forzó una sonrisa. Leia hizo lo mismo y le tendió la mano cómo si acabaran de cerrar un contrato millonario, aunque ninguno de los dos podía ocultar del todo la decepción mientras se preguntaban si _algo_ pudiera dar vuelta un triste destino que parecía inminente.

* * *

El lugar adonde habían sido citados era uno de los más lujosos que Leia había visto, y eso era decir mucho. Podía decir que estas personas con las que se había asociado su padre antes de fallecer eran exageradamente millonarias, por lo que quizá esta vez tendría que agachar un poco la cabeza (cosa que no le hacía gracia ni por asomo). La notoria incomodidad de Han a su lado no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Todo bien?-inquirió.

-¿Eh? Sí.

-Esto es demasiado hasta para mí.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Tomaron aire y él le tendió el brazo antes de entrar a la ostentosa recepción del restaurante. Los hicieron pasar a una parte reservada, donde las mesas estaban bastante separadas entre sí; al fondo, estaba sentada una alta mujer rubia e impresionante, que seguro en su juventud había sido muy hermosa. A su lado, un hombre entre los 20 y los 30 también muy alto y hermoso, se erguía en su silla con un semblante que imponía respeto; Leia recordó a esos galanes de telenovelas, musculosos, rubios y fornidos cómo superhéroes. A simple vista se notaba que eran madre e hijo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos personajes se pusieron de pie para saludarlos y el hombre recorrió el cuerpo de Leia con sus ojos azules de arriba a abajo. Han lo notó, y casi instintivamente la acercó un poco más a él.

-Es un placer conocerte finalmente en persona, Leia. Soy Tai Chume-dijo la mujer, dándole un apretón de manos-él es mi hijo, Isolder.

El hombre le sonrió galantemente a Leia, le besó la mano con exagerada caballerosidad y ella solo pudo sonreír con timidez.

-Es un gusto. El es Han Solo mi…

-Amigo-completó este, tratando de disimular su molestia. Se sentaron en sus lugares con un silencio incómodo de por medio, hasta que un camarero fue a tomar el pedido. Cuando se retiró, la mujer mayor reanudó la conversación.

-Entonces, supongo que estarás enterada de los negocios que estábamos por concretar con tu padre.

-Sí, por supuesto. Hoy terminé con las últimas fichas que había que completar, firmé los últimos formularios y mi secretaria los envío todos al fisco. Ya está todo confirmado.

-¿De qué trata el negocio?-inquirió Han luego de beber un sorbo de vino. Leia suprimió una risa al verlo actuar de interesado en el asunto.

-Compraremos empresas en quiebra para estabilizarlas y luego vender sus acciones revalorizadas-explicó Isolder, mirando a Han cómo si fuera un ignorante; este no se sintió menos si no que se enderezó aún más en su silla y lo miró desafiante. Una sutil competitividad había estado ahí desde que se presentaron, y la causa podía llegar a ser pequeña y de ojos marrones-de hecho, ya tenemos algo en mente, Leia.

Ella se volteó a mirarlo con atención.

-¿En serio?

-Una importante financiera en Londres. Vamos a tener que viajar-lo último fue con un tono más personal que profesional.

-Supongo que será necesario.

-Y bastante urgente-agregó Tai Chume-¿hasta cuándo tienes pensado quedarte aquí en Los Ángeles, Leia?

-Tres días.

-¿Tienes que volver por algún compromiso?

-No en verdad.

-Entonces supongo que podríamos arreglar para que tú e Isolder partan desde aquí a Londres, no será difícil conseguir boletos para el avión.

Leia casi pudo sentir la tensión de Han cómo un ente con vida propia y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, aunque ella tampoco podía ocultar su sorpresa.

-Parece demasiado repentino-sugirió la joven. En verdad lo era, pero también sabía que en este ámbito el tiempo era dinero y que nadie estaba dispuesto a perder ni siquiera un maldito centavo.

-Es necesario-el tono de la mujer mayor se tornó algo más autoritario-es muy importante empezar cuanto antes, además de que por el momento Europa será nuestro principal mercado con la crisis. Creo que deberían ir no solo a Londres, si no a otras capitales cómo… promocionando nuestro emprendimiento, dándose a conocer. Tus contactos serán de gran ayuda, Leia.

-Es una gran idea-aprobó su hijo, sonriendo. Luego clavó los ojos en la chica-puede llegar a ser hasta divertido, ¿no?

Leia respiró profundo y puso su cabeza en frío, intentando apartar de su mente sus emociones, la tensión de Han y la presión a la que se estaba viendo sometida.

-No podemos arreglar una mudanza a Europa en tres días-musitó.

-Podemos ir solo a Londres esta vez, volver por un par de días e irnos de nuevo. Después de todo, al final recuperaremos lo gastado-bromeó Isolder. Su madre también sonrió y por un momento parecían mimetizados de manera casi espeluznante.

Leia tomó aire, sabiendo que este no era un buen momento para discutir.

-Podemos ir a Londres, pero tendré que pensarme lo del resto del viaje. Aunque claramente, cómo han dicho, es la opción más factible.

Se atrevió a sonreírle tímidamente a Han para que se tranquilizara, pero en respuesta solo hubo una frívola mirada que intentaba esconder algo de tristeza; ambos supieron que las últimas esperanzas de quedarse juntos empezaban a desmoronarse frente a sus ojos.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue tenso, un ambiente que se estaba haciendo casi costumbre entre ellos. Todo había sido casi color de rosa al principio, pero las diferencias e imposibilidades eran más notorias a cada momento casi cómo señales del destino que les decían que no iba a funcionar.

Han Solo no creía que ninguna tontería o señal controlara _su_ destino y Leia Organa era demasiado racional para pensar en semejantes estupideces, pero ninguno negaría su tiempo juntos estaba llegando a su fin de manera inevitable.

La joven sabía que su compañero estaba enojado y no lo quería así; quería disfrutar de los últimos momentos que les quedaban porque, cómo él había dicho por la mañana, disfrutaban mucho de la compañía mutua. Isolder y su madre habían mirado a Han desde arriba durante toda la cena, y algunas actitudes del primero quizá habían empeorado su humor. Ella tampoco estaba del todo convencida con sus nuevos asociados, pero sí habían sido dignos de la confianza de Bail Organa no había de que preocuparse (aunque se preguntaba seriamente cómo era que su padre había llegado a confiar en esa clase de gente).

Han no tenía palabras, aunque tampoco podía decir mucho: no podía pedirle a Leia que se quedara y abandonara sus responsabilidades cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que pasaría entre los dos: todo podía ir muy bien en una semana en un hotel de lujo donde solo tenían que salir por la noche bien vestidos, pero la vida real era otra cosa. Tenía que calmarse porque no tenía ganas de pelear con ella, a quien tampoco veía del todo bien, y se decidió a ir por un vaso de aquel buen whisky que había en la barra, que seguramente extrañaría al irse (aunque no tanto cómo la joven que había estado acompañado).

Fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones del balcón y vio a Leia desaparecer en dirección al dormitorio; no le dio demasiada importancia, suponiendo que se iría a dormir. Fue pensar un microsegundo en ella que se le llenó la cabeza de momentos que habían vivido esos días y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios: fuese cómo fuese a terminar todo esto, no había dudas de que había conocido a una persona maravillosa de la que no se olvidaría nunca más. Tenía una belleza tan natural que escapaba de cualquier comparación posible y una inocencia casi incorruptible que invocaban en ella curiosidad por cada cosa nueva que se le presentara. Conociéndola, sabía que la habían tenido creciendo entre almohadones y que recién estaba saliendo a la vida; Han se sentía feliz de haberla acompañado aunque sea durante un pequeño tramo de ese recorrido.

Por su parte, él también había aprendido un par de cosas que seguramente lo cambiarían para siempre. Leia había demostrado que no todos los ricos podían ser engreídos oportunistas que él pensaba que eran y que puede haber algo bueno en otros a pesar de los prejuicios. Para resumir, Han podía decir que una semana con ella lo había vuelto más optimista; su vida no había sido fácil y eso lo había hecho ser una persona realista, pero la joven había implantado en él algo que podía describirse no como optimismo, si no como _esperanza_.

El sonido de una puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, minutos después, la causa de sus divagaciones apareció silenciosamente con una copa de vino entre los dedos y cubierta solo por una corta bata negra de satén. No se sentó siquiera, si no que se apoyó en el balcón y le clavó una seductora mirada acompañada de una sonrisa sugestiva. Se agachó de una manera en particular para dejar su bebida en la pequeña mesa que allí había, dejando al descubierto una buena parte de la piel de su escote: lo estaba tentando, y muy bien. Y Han queria, pero también necesitaba preguntarle.

-Entonces-empezó-¿te irás a Londres?

-Sí-contestó ella, sin darle demasiada importancia-no es algo que pueda evitar.

Se acercó a él y Han tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió de lado, intentando calmar su creciente excitación.

-¿Y te irás a vivir a Europa?

-No es una decisión fácil de tomar en tan poco tiempo.

-Pero no lo descartas.

-Es un negocio nuevo, Han, y tengo que poner mi parte.

-Ese Isolder parecía bastante decidido y contento de poner la suya-dijo mordazmente antes de tomar un trago del líquido ámbar que quedaba en su vaso. En el momento que volvió a mirarla, casi escupe la bebida: Leia, con actitud audaz, se desató su bata y bajó los hombros para que se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta el piso, quedando completamente desnuda frente a él allí, en el balcón. No tenía palabras y se preguntó adónde había ido la joven sonrojada que conoció perdida en un barrio turbulento de Los Ángeles.

-No quiero hablar de esto, Solo-siseó ella, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos tan profundos.

Leia no tenía idea de donde había sacado el coraje, pero por una vez quería ser ella quien lo dejara sin palabras. Quería despojarse de todas las presiones y sentirse una mujer normal seduciendo a _su_ chico, rebelarse contra todas las cosas que le habían impuesto durante su vida y pretender que, en ese momento, eran solo ella y Han. Queria ser tan buena con él cómo lo había sido con ella.

Ante la falta de palabras y acciones de su compañero, la joven se dejó caer de rodillas entre las piernas masculinas y sin pensarlo empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones.

-¿Qué haces?-no la detuvo, pero la miró cómo si fuera un _freak_ o algo así.

-Quiero hacer esto-dijo Leia. Se sentía tan _poderosa_ dejando sin palabras a Han Solo y se rió recordando todas esas pláticas de educación sexual en su escuela religiosa en las que condenaban estas prácticas. Ahora era una chica "corriente y vulgar" haciendo eso, no una niña rica cargada de trabajo y responsabilidades. La excitación, la libertad, la diversión y la picardía la invadían. Desde su posición miró hacia arriba y habló con algo de timidez (la poca que le quedaba)-es la primera vez que lo hago.

-Solo no muerdas-rió él. Leia sonrió, más confiada, y con una mano empezó a masajear el palpitante miembro de Han, quien gimió ante el contacto. Se inclinó para tomarlo con la boca despacio y luego aumentar cada vez más el ritmo, motivada por los roncos gemidos que salían de los labios del hombre. Paró para tomar aire y continuó acariciándolo con la mano, aprovechando para deleitarse con la vista de un jadeante Han Solo frente a ella.

-¿En serio es la primera vez?-cuestionó, burlón, entre gemidos.

-Ajá-respondió ella inocentemente, antes de reanudar el trabajo con su boca.

Han sintió que podría llegar solo con esa vista, Leia desnuda ante él, con su largo pelo cayéndole por la espalda y dándole placer de una manera tan íntima. Enterró los dedos en la mata de oscuro cabello y eso pareció incitarla aún más, y cuando lo miró a los ojos desde esa posición, juro que podría haber estallado.

Pero se detuvo.

Leia se puso de pie con una mirada desafiante y su bata en la mano

-En cinco minutos en la habitación, Solo-murmuró, antes de irse. Han pensó que moriría en ese instante, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por seguirla.

La encontró sentada en la cama, aún desnuda, desenredando su cabello con toda la tranquilidad y paz de la galaxia en medio de la tenue luz que daban los veladores. Se puso de pie al verlo, caminó hasta él y se abrazó a su cuello, pegando sus cuerpos por completo. La acercó aún más, apretándola por la cadera y haciéndola gemir cuando sintió su excitación.

-¿Yo hice eso?-inquirió Leia.

-Sí princesa-gruñó él en su oído-tendrás que hacerte cargo ahora.

No perdió tiempo y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, haciendo saltar algunos botones.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-Tú pagaste por ella.

De la mano lo llevó hasta la cama y lo ayudó a deshacerse de sus pantalones y boxers mientras se acariciaban, robándose mordidas y besos en el cuello. Leia obligó a Han a acostarse, y este la miró expectante mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, rozando contra su excitación.

-¿Arriba, cariño?-inquirió el hombre, levantándose un poco para llegar a besarle los pechos. Leia jadeó ante el contacto de los labios y las manos rugosas en esa parte tan sensible.

-¿Sorprendido?

-Solo me pregunto donde quedó la tímida chica que conocí hace un par de días.

Lo calló arrancándole un gemido cuando se unió a él carnalmente y empezó a montarlo con animosidad; sus jadeos se fueron acompasando con el tiempo, cómo si dos instrumentos musicales se coordinarán en una lujuriosa canción.

Han estaba recostado, recorriéndole con las manos las piernas, el trasero, la espalda, el torso y los pechos mientras se deleitaba con la visión divina de Leia sobre él: sus ojos oscuros mirándolo con deseo, sus hinchados labios rojos y su alborotado pelo. Le pellizcó con fuerza las nalgas cómo reacción al verla sacudirse el pelo con la mano, tirándoselo hacia atrás: era erótico, casi cómo una obra de arte que roba suspiros. Verla gemir con ansiedad por llegar al orgasmo mientras lo montaba lo enloqueció y levantó sus caderas hacia arriba para penetrarla con mayor intensidad, provocando en ambos una descarga de placer en forma de gritos y temblores que los dejaron jadeantes y agotados.

Leia se acostó sobre el masculino pecho, con su corazón latiendo en descontrol.

-Me cansas-dijo-en el buen sentido.

-No te quedas atrás-contestó Han en su oído. Le dio un par de besos en el hombro y en el cuello, y con delicadeza la acostó a su lado. Extendió el brazo para agarrar las sábanas dispersas y luego apagó la lámpara. Ya podía sentirla cerca de dormirse y supo que no abriría los ojos de nuevo hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Haces que tomar la decisión sea difícil-susurró en la oscuridad la joven.

-Es mi trabajo, princesa-respondió, besándole la frente.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció la última parte? Fue bastante difícil escribir el momento en donde Leia _complace_ (por decirlo de algún modo) a Han porque es la primera vez que hago una escena así. Dejenme sus opiniones y sugerencias en los reviews porque de verdad me ayudan a escribir mejor.

Los nombres para los socios comerciales de Leia los saqué del libro del cannon Legends _The Courtship of Princess Leia_ (por dios, no vayan a creer que alguien puede llamarse así en el mundo real). Recomiendo que lean ese libro no porque sea bueno (de hecho es horrible y Han y Leia están completamente fuera de personaje) si no porque es tan bizarro que da risa.

Estoy emocionada por escribir el próximo capítulo porque pasa algo RE importante -ya se imaginaran que- y me lo vengo imaginando desde que comencé el fic, así que espero poder sacar lo mejor de mí cuando lo empiece y alcanzar sus expectativas (y las mías también).

Un beso muy grande desde Argentina!


	9. Chapter 9

Miles y miles de perdones por la demora, pero tuve unas cuantas complicaciones familiares y estos últimos días me enfermé, aparte de que empezaron las clases en la universidad. En compensación, este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal.

Cómo siempre, gracias por los comentarios y espero que les guste.

* * *

 _IX_

La luz del sol se coló entre las largas cortinas de la habitación, pegándole a Han en plena cara y despertándolo; en cualquier otra situación se hubiera puesto de un humor terrible, pero quizá por donde se encontraba o por la joven durmiendo profundamente a su lado solo pudo sonreír y recostarse de nuevo. Se acercó a Leia, que respiraba tranquila boca abajo, y le dio algunos besos en el hombro disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Ella se removió un poco en su sueño.

-¿Madrugaste?-inquirió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Nos olvidamos de cerrar las cortinas.

-Y te despiertas y me molestas a mí-acusó Leia, abriendo por fin los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada color avellana del sinvergüenza a su lado. Se le escapó una sonrisa al verlo despeinado.

-¿Qué es gracioso, princesa?

-Estás todo desarreglado-explicó, acomodándole los desordenados mechones de pelo castaño.

-Tu culpa.

-Puede ser-dijo Leia-bueno, ¿cerramos la cortina y volvemos a dormir? Es sábado, no tengo que ir a trabajar.

-No quiero que te duermas.

-Tendrás que mantenerme despierta-Han sonrió travieso ante la propuesta y se recostó sobre la chica para empezar a besarle el cuello, bajando cada vez más por debajo de las mantas-no me refería a eso.

-Te puedo asegurar que con lo que voy hacerte no vas a querer dormir nunca más.

-Pensaba en que fueras a pedir el desayuno para comerlo aquí en la cama

-Bueno, yo ya tengo mi desayuno aquí abajo cariño.

-¡Han!-exclamó Leia, avergonzada. Dio un gritito cuando la mordió en la cara interna del muslo-en serio, sal de ahí.

El hombre emergió desde las sábanas con una sonrisa pícara.

-Deje una marca para recordar en donde me quedé-dijo en su oído antes de salir de la cama.

-De acuerdo, Solo-ella rodó los ojos-¿vas ahora a encargar el desayuno?

-Termino haciendo siempre lo que me dices. Mandona.

-Yo pago, yo estoy a cargo-siseó mordaz, con una sonrisa. Han, ya con su camisa puesta, le guiñó un ojo desde la puerta.

-Salvo en la cama, princesa.

Se fue a la sala y la joven se mordió el labio, pensando cómo con tan poco podía hacerla sonrojarse cómo una colegiala enamorada. Se desperezó un poco exageradamente en la enorme cama y fue al ropero a buscar una camisa de Han para cubrirse un poco, mientras esperaba a que este volviera con el desayuno. Un fuerte ruido en su estómago le recordó lo hambrienta que estaba.

-Bah, ¿ya te vestiste?-Han se veía desilusionado cuando entro con una bandeja de comida.

-Solo es una de tus camisas, no voy a comer desnuda-contestó, llevándose a la boca fruta con el tenedor en un gesto inocentemente sensual.

-Bueno, aún te ves sexy.

Leia rodó los ojos pero rió.

-¿Qué hacemos hoy? Me tienes todo el día para tí.

-Cariño-rió Han-no digas eso porque te tendré aquí adentro desnuda toda la tarde.

-¿No pasa otra cosa por tu cabeza? Podríamos intentar tener una tarde normal de…-estuvo a punto de decir pareja, pero se detuvo-dos personas que se llevan bien.

Él no pasó por alto la incomodidad de la chica.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-No se, tú eres de por aquí.

-¿Vamos a nadar? El hotel tiene una bonita piscina y luego podemos ver que hacer a la tarde.

-Iré a ponerme el traje de baño-dijo Leia, terminando su café rápido para ir a cambiarse; Han se rió: parecía una niña feliz porque irían a nadar. Nunca dejaría de asombrarlo.

Las horas se les habían ido entre risas y chapuzones. Cuando llegaron, Han apenas esperó a que Leia se quitara el vestido sencillo con el que había bajado para cargarla y arrojarla a la pileta (que estaba vacía, sola para ellos dos); ella se vengó salpicándolo hasta dejarlo empapado sin darle tiempo a zambullirse. Parecían dos niños pequeños jugando un verano en su casa.

El sol del mediodía los obligó a buscar un poco de sombra, así que fueron a sentarse a las mesas del patio, aún chorreando agua. El vestido de Leia se aferraba a su mojado cuerpo y su pelo aún goteaba por las puntas mientras ordenaban algo para beber y comer. Esperando, Han se embobó observándola trenzar su oscuro cabello.

-Pensé que me iría sin haber usado la piscina-comentó ella.

-No conmigo-sonrió el hombre-¿planes para hoy?

-No se, yo soy la turista aquí.

-Entonces haremos cosas de turistas.

-¿Me llevarás entonces al Hollywood Boulevard y todas esas cosas?

-Te daré el tour de tu vida, princesa.

* * *

Al terminar de comer subieron para cambiarse: Leia insistió en ducharse, pero Han la convenció de solo cepillarse un poco el cabello y cambiarse el vestido a uno que no estuviera mojado. 15 minutos después ya estaban en el auto, y Han cómo siempre insistió en conducir.

-Oye, ¿quién demonios sabe cuando volveré a conducir uno de estos? Déjame disfrutarlo-argumentó.

-Sí, tienes razón-aceptó ella. Ya no tenía sentido pensar demasiado o ponerse triste, era algo que inevitablemente pasaría. Se miraron por un segundo con sonrisas amables en sus rostros, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Tal vez si un día vuelves podamos vernos de nuevo.

Leia lo dudaba: ¿visitarse así como simples amigos con todo lo que sentía por él? Dolía de solo pensarlo. No, no estaba enamorada, pero tenía emociones muy fuertes hacia este hombre y no toleraría revivirlas al verlo por un par de días para luego tener que soportar meses intentando apartarlas.

-Sí, supongo que sí-se odio por dejar que su lado más emocional hablara por encima de su razón, pero ver la sonrisa que le dedicó Han se sintió demasiado bien

La música los distendió un poco hasta que consiguieron un espacio para estacionar y bajaron, respirando aire libre de tensión.

Recorrieron las famosas calles que Leia solo conocía por revistas y pasaron por famosos hoteles y teatros donde las ceremonias de los premios más importantes del mundo se llevaban a cabo.

-¡No necesitamos tomarnos fotos, Han!-se quejó ella, cada vez que la hacía posar de forma estúpida.

-Para que te acuerdes de la mejor semana de tu vida, cariño-respondió él, burlón, mientras le tomaba otra-esta salió muy bonita, la imprimiré para mí.

-¿Recuerdo de la mejor semana de tu vida?

-Y de la chica más hermosa con la que me he cruzado-le dijo al oído cuando la joven se acercó a ver las fotografías.

-No te pago para que me adules, Solo.

-Creo que es una de las pocas cosas que he hecho gratis y de buen grado, Leia.

Se miraron a los ojos con ternura: que dijera su nombre hacía que sintiera mariposas en el estómago. La metáfora de las mariposas siempre le había resultado la cursilería más tonta de todas, pero en ese momento, con Han mirándola así, literalmente sentía eso. En una semana, Solo había perpetrado sus defensas cavando muy de a poco hasta quebrarlas por completo y terminar volviéndola loca (en el mejor de los sentidos).

Estaba ahí la chance de concretar todo, de terminar de cerrar el círculo, pero algo los interrumpió, de nuevo: una muchedumbre pasaba gritando persiguiendo a un auto en el que seguro iría una estrella de cine. Casi los empujan y Han tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera.

-Bueno, bienvenida a Los Ángeles señorita Organa-bromeó él.

* * *

-¡Te comiste todas las palomitas!-reclamó Han, dando vuelta el balde de cartón mientras salían de la sala de cine.

-¿Es chiste? ¡Agotaste la mitad arrojándoselas al sujeto calvo de la primera fila!

-Shhh, que puede estar escuchando-dijo mirando entre la multitud-no fue mi culpa, la película estaba aburrida. Y debo recordarte que hasta a tí te dio más gracia que el filme.

-Fue tu idea venir-le reprochó ella con una sonrisa-no tenía pinta ni el título.

-Bueno, pero la pasamos bien molestando al tipo, ¿no?

-Nos comportamos cómo niños de cinco años. No puedo creer que tengas 37, en serio.

-A veces hay que dejar salir un poco al niño que llevamos dentro, cariño-se defendió. La joven se había acostumbrado a Han y esas cosas ya no le molestaban: era reír o pelear sin sentido, y prefería divertirse.

Decidieron ir a tomar algo al bar que iban siempre cerca del hotel para luego ir a cambiarse para la cena de esa noche, que era por fin la última. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y ordenaron, aún sin sacarse las sonrisas por el paseo al cine. Leia miró por la ventana un segundo y recordó algo.

-¿Desde ahí me viste con Luke?-preguntó, señalando la esquina de enfrente al bar.

-¿Eh?-Han parecía desorientado-¿quién es Luke?

-El chico rubio.

-Oh, sí… bueno, un malentendido.

-No tendrías porque haberte puesto celoso-sonrió la joven antes de tomar un sorbo de su té helado-es mi hermano.

-¿Tú que?

-Hermano, Han.

-Me dijiste que eras hija única.

-Sí, en cierta medida-explicó. Tomó aire, diciéndose que confiaba lo suficiente en este sinvergüenza cómo para contarle-verás, soy adoptada. Luke es mi hermano gemelo, pero nos separaron al nacer. Él fue adoptado por unos tíos y yo por Bail y Breha Organa, que eran muy amigos de mi madre biológica. Ella falleció en el parto.

Han abrió los ojos cómo platos, sintiéndose de repente muy estúpido.

-Lo siento. Por tu madre y por pensar que tu hermano no era tu hermano…

-No pasa nada-Leia le acarició la mano con amabilidad para tranquilizarlo-es muy cierto que no parecemos hermanos.

-¿Vive por aquí?

-No, pero está de vacaciones en San Diego con un amigo e iban a venir a conocer Los Ángeles por un día, así que aprovechamos. No lo veía desde la muerte de mi padre, que se quedó un mes conmigo para acompañarme hasta que pude volver a trabajar.

-Que locura debe ser tener un gemelo-rió él.

-Más loco es no saberlo hasta los 18 años. Recuerdo que volví a mi casa uno de los últimos días de clases en el colegio, con mi uniforme y todo, y al entrar estaba mi padre, lo cual era raro porque trabajaba hasta tarde, con un hombre anciano y un chico rubio a quienes yo no conocía. Este se volteó a mirarme, con sus ojos azules, y sentí que de alguna manera estábamos destinados a encontrarnos. Mi papá dijo "Leia, él es Luke, tu gemelo".

Han estaba encantado con la sonrisa de Leia, que parecía reflejar toda la emoción de su alma.

-Debió de haber sido muy… raro.

-No le creí al principio. Sabía que era adoptada, pero no creía que Luke fuera mi hermano. Me mostró las pruebas, pero de todos modos nos hicimos un ADN y resultó ser cierto.

Él se terminó lo que quedaba en su vaso de cerveza y la miró con la felicidad plasmada en el rostro.

-No puedo creer que me hayas contado todo eso.

-Para ser honesta, creo que nunca me he abierto tanto a otra persona. Salvo a mi hermano, claro-rió Leia-me descifraste por completo en una semana, Solo.

-Y usted, ¿me descifró a mí, princesa?

-Hablas mucho-siseó ella, inclinándose para adelante-pero no de tu pasado.

-Hay que vivir el presente.

-Cuéntame algo, Han-le pidió. Abrió sus enormes ojos marrones cómo una niña ilusionada con un cuento de hadas, y él supo que no podría decir que no.

-Por raro que suene, mi historia es bastante cercana a la tuya: yo también soy huérfano. Mis padres bueno, no era una relación seria y él huyó cuando se enteró de que mi madre estaba embarazada. Luego de tenerme cayó en las adicciones y falleció de una sobredosis al poco tiempo. No tengo recuerdo de ella más que una foto.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo Han Solo no parecía bromista, ni sinvergüenza ni hablaba en un tono burlón; estaba contando su historia e iba muy en serio. Leia intuyó que pocas personas conocían esto de él y se sintió muy bien que confiara en ella.

-No tienes que decir más si no quieres, Han-le susurró luego del silencio, entrelazando sus manos para apoyarlo. Él levantó su mirada, en la que de repente Leia vio a alguien que había pasado por mucho.

-No suelo hablar mucho de esto, cariño-forzó su sonrisa de lado.

-Y te hace recordar, te entiendo-afirmó la chica-a veces es bueno hacerlo, para no olvidarnos quienes somos y cuál es nuestra historia.

Han miró a los ojos marrones de la joven, que de repente parecía muy adulta.

Terminaron sus bebidas en un pacífico silencio, robándose miradas cada tanto sintiendo que se conocían de toda la vida. La noche en la que se encontraron parecía estar a años luz de ese día, donde se habían abierto casi por completo ante el otro, aunque ambos eran conscientes de que _algo_ les faltaba.

-Tenemos que irnos-Leia interrumpió el silencio mirando un reloj que había en la pared.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

* * *

Desde el momento en el que Leia salió de la ducha lista para vestirse y peinarse, Han la notó distinta: el ánimo que había tenido durante toda la tarde parecía haberse desvanecido, siendo reemplazado por una tensión que se revelaba en su postura y gestos. Parecía cansada, agobiada y con pocas ganas de ir.

-Ya princesa-le dijo él, cruzando sus miradas en el espejo mientras la joven se trenzaba elegantemente el pelo-es la última reunión que tienes aquí, ¿no?

-Sí-suspiró.

-No pareces muy animada. Yo estaría celebrando.

-No me agrada nuestra compañía de esta noche-sonaba un tanto misteriosa, cómo si no quisiera tocar el asunto.

-¿Los conoces?-inquirió Han. Leia se volteó para estar cara a cara con él, terminando su peinado a la perfección sin fijarse en el espejo.

-Demasiado bien. Palpatine y Tarkin no eran amigos de mi padre, pero por una cuestión de formalidades y algunas negociaciones entre ellos me los he cruzado bastantes veces. Me llamaron hace algunas semanas diciendo que querían verme para darme personalmente sus condolencias por la muerte de papá, pero deben tener otro motivo. Esos dos y sus equipos no tienen escrúpulos-musitó.

-Santo cielo, Leia, no vayas. No tienes porque hacerlo.

-No entiendes, es importante. Siempre tienes que ir y poner buena cara, más que nada si quiero ganarme su respeto en el ámbito de los negocios. Tengo que ir y mostrarles que ya no soy una jovencita universitaria si no que tengo la fuerza y el carácter para manejar este tipo de empresas.

Han se agachó a su altura y la tomó de las manos.

-Creo que no tienes que demostrarle eso a nadie, porque se nota. Eres una mujer muy fuerte, Leia.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

-Tal vez, pero a veces me gustaría no tener que serlo.

-Puedes no serlo conmigo, princesa, y lo sabes-ambos sonrieron y le besó la frente antes de volver a pararse-bueno, vamos, que tienes que demostrarle que puedes con lo que sea cariño.

Leia le tomó la mano para ponerse de pie y tomó aire, sintiendo que con su sinvergüenza al lado podría con el mundo entero.

* * *

La cena era en el restaurante donde se habían encontrado una de las primeras noches con Mon y Carlist, los ex senadores tan cercanos a Leia; parecía casi una ironía encontrarse en el mismo lugar con estos dos señores y su casi cruel desfachatez.

La joven miró a su acompañante antes de entrar y él le sonrió. El recepcionista los hizo pasar amablemente y entrando al salón principal, vieron a lo lejos a los dos empresarios que los esperaban.

-Cúbrete la nariz-le dijo Leia a Han en el oído.

-¿Por qué?

-Desde que lo conozco, Tarkin siempre tuvo un olor corporal espantoso. Creo que es una forma de intimidación.

-Tomaré aire y aguantaré la respiración-bromeó él. Se acercaron a la mesa, Leia poniendo su mejor sonrisa y una irrompible expresión. Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie cuando estuvieron frente a frente, con frívolos semblantes en sus ancianos rostros. Tarkin era más alto y se paraba muy derecho, imponiendo miedo para quienes no acostumbraban a tratarlo; Palpatine era más viejo y encorvado, lleno de arrugas y cicatrices por toda su cara pálida y con ojeras que lo hacían parecer más un cadáver que una persona viva. Leia recordó que cuando lo conoció a una muy temprana edad creyó haber visto a la muerte en persona.

-Leia Organa-dijo Tarkin, casi invadiendo su espacio personal, pero la joven le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza. Aún así no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando le tocó la mejilla con un pulgar en lo que quería ser una caricia paternal, pero que se sentía cómo el rasguño de un gato. Han la apretó más por la cintura, quizá intentando darle fuerzas o protegerla-tan joven y has tenido que pasar por tanto, querida. Sentimos mucho lo de tu padre.

-Gracias, Wilhuff-respondió ella con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa helada para luego dirigir su atención al más anciano de los dos hombres-es un gusto volver a verlo, Sheev.

-Lamento que el motivo sea darte un pésame, querida-dijo con falso lamento.

-Lo se-respondió ella, impasible-él es mi amigo, Han Solo. Han, Wilhuff Tarkin y Sheev Palpatine.

-Un placer-musitó mientras estrechaban manos. Luego de las formalidades y presentaciones procedieron a ocupar sus lugares.

-Supongo que no te ha sido fácil, Leia-comentó Tarkin luego de tomar un sorbo de vino-de un día para el otro tener que hacerte cargo de algunas de las empresas más importantes del país.

-No negaré que la muerte de mi padre fue repentina, pero ya venía haciéndome cargo de bastantes asuntos relacionados a sus negocios. Después de todo, iba a tener que hacerlo algún día.

-Eso no quita tu poca experiencia.

-Creo que estoy aprendiendo bien a medida que pasa el tiempo.

-No ayuda que te hayas dedicado a estudiar algo poco relacionado a las empresas, ¿no?-sugirió Palpatine, con una voz venenosa. Han entendió porque Leia estaba tan estresada en el hotel: los sujetos no hacían más que intentar amedrentarla-¿qué habías estudiado, Leia?

-Ciencias Políticas.

-Eres una diplomática, no una mujer de negocios.

-En lo que ha aprendido en defender los intereses de un país puede llevarlo también a los negocios-todos se asombraron cuando Han salió en defensa de la joven-después de todo, un país y una empresa tienen varias cosas en común.

-¿Y usted tiene experiencia en el rubro para decir eso, señor Solo?-inquirió Wilhuff.

-Sí-Leia se mordió la lengua para no reír al recordar la mentira que le había hecho creer a Dodonna en la ópera unos días atrás-tengo una empresa de importaciones. No es tan grande cómo las que maneja Leia, pero si lo suficiente cómo para hacerme conocedor del tema.

-No negaremos eso, señor Solo-murmuró Palpatine con una sonrisa que intentaba ser bondadosa. Luego volvió a mirar a la chica-pienso, Leia, que seguro te gustaría mucho más estar dedicándote a tu carrera que a todo esto. Después de todo, elegiste seguir los pasos de tu madre.

-Agradezco su preocupación, Sheev, pero estoy encontrándole un poco el gusto a esto de las empresas y negocios. Puedo aplazar un poco mi carrera para más tarde.

-Siempre tienes la opción de delegar-recordó el otro hombre-tu padre y yo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, teníamos algo de confianza en lo que al trabajo respecta.

Leia tenía una visión muy diferente del asunto.

-Prefiero por el momento hacerlo yo.

-Siempre podrás confiar en mí para hacerlo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Wilhuff.

-Cuando tengas tiempo para la política, jovencita, sabes que habrá un espacio abierto para tí en mi agrupación-mencionó Sheev con un tono muy maquiavélico-se nota que fuiste criada por Breha, eres su digna heredera.

-Es muy considerada su oferta, aunque creo que ese no sea mi lugar; sabe que tenemos ideales bastante contrarios-sonrió Leia, honesta.

-Lo bueno es que no nos impide una buena relación, jovencita.

Han juró que estaba viendo al monstruo de una película de terror cuando aquel viejo sonrió. El recepcionista apareció de repente y susurró algo al oído de Tarkin y Palpatine, que ni Han ni Leia pudieron escuchar.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la joven.

-Nuestro invitado ha llegado-siseó Sheev, antes de ponerse de pie. El resto lo siguió, volteándose para verle la cara al misterioso hombre que entraba por la puerta.

Para Leia, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Un señor alto cómo Han se dirigía justo a ella, mirándola a los ojos fijamente; tenía el cabello rubio alborotado y canoso, y la cara quemada en buena parte. Su brazo derecho era duro y rígido, puesto que se trataba de una prótesis de metal fría cómo el hielo. Leia tragó saliva y sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, a medida que las lágrimas luchaban por asomarse.

-Hija-murmuró Vader, acariciándole la mejilla. La joven tembló y le echó una mirada a Han, que no entendía absolutamente nada-cuanto has crecido.

-Tú…-no tenía palabras-tú no puedes estar aquí.

-Estoy aquí, mi niña. Por tí, para verte-el tono cálido y paternal no borraban ni por un segundo los horribles recuerdos que tenía de aquel despreciable ser.

-No, aléjate-no tenía para donde moverse-tienes una orden de restricción, no puedes acercarte a mí…

-Esa orden caducó hace años, Leia-sonreía, pero no dejaba de ser malvado-quiero estar contigo, hija, conocerte, darnos la oportunidad que Organa nos arrebató.

-¡No me llames hija ni hables de mi padre!-exclamó de repente ella sin poder controlarse-¡él solo me protegió de la bestia humana que eres tú!

Sin poder contener las lágrimas ni su cuerpo, salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Pasó por la recepción y salió a la calle, desesperada por huir de todos esos recuerdos que la presencia de el que alguna vez había sido Anakin Skywalker despertó.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, sin ver donde pisaba por las lágrimas que nublaban su vista, mientras que el viento nocturno contra sus brazos descubiertos la hacían temblar aún más: se sentía sola y desprotegida cómo una chiquilla abandonada, sin lugar adónde ir ni nadie a quien recurrir.

No notó en su angustia al improvisado héroe que corría detrás de ella.

-Shh-escuchó esa voz tan masculina y cálida en su oído, mientras sentía que un enorme saco de hombre le rodeaba los hombros y dos brazos gigantes la envolvían-estoy aquí.

Leia se derrumbó contra el pecho de Han en un llanto desgarrador, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y la besaba en la coronilla, murmurando palabras de consuelo; no preguntaba, solo le permitía llorar, algo que muy pocas personas habían hecho por ella. Respiraba agitadamente y le temblaban las piernas, pero él la mantenía de pie como una roca.

-No… tengo que…-sollozó la chica-no debería…

-Si, puedes llorar Leia. Está bien.

La joven sintió que dejaba ir todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses mediante su llanto: la muerte de su padre, el trabajo, las presiones familiares, las reuniones y el impactante encuentro de esa noche con su padre biológico, estremeciéndose de solo recordar su mirada y aquella fría caricia que le habían helado el cuerpo. Había sido un golpe bajo hasta para Palpatine y Tarkin: sabía que algún tipo de contacto conservaban con aquel criminal (ellos lo habían llevado a esa vida), pero nunca esperó que lo usaran para amedrentarla así. Además no les había servido de nada, puesto que seguro no esperaban que saliera corriendo de ahí con tanta cobardía.

-No puedo creer lo que hice-siseó Leia, alejándose un poco del pecho de Han e intentando secarse las lágrimas-que papelón, debemos volver…

-No, no lo harás-respondió el hombre, firme, tomándola de las muñecas-no te pediré que me cuentes que te pasó con ese tipo, pero no te dejaré volver ahí dentro luego de esto. No voy a permitir que te hagan sentirte así Leia. Llamaremos al hotel para que venga la limusina y nos iremos.

-Han, esto es importante.

-¡Me importa un bledo si lo es!-exclamó-se nota lo mal que te hace y cómo te lo hicieron a propósito. No tienes que intentar demostrar fortaleza frente a esta escoria que lo único que quiere es maltratarte.

No le dio tiempo a responder porque sacó su teléfono y se lo puso al oído. Leia respiró profundo, intentando calmar el naciente dolor de cabeza mientras secaba los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas mirando fijamente a Han.

-Acabo de quedar cómo una idiota y tú no quieres que vuelva a dar la cara-espetó.

-No quedaste cómo idiota y llorar no te hace débil. Deberías entenderlo de una vez por todas.

-No tienes porque consolarme, Solo.

-Me preocupo por tí, pensé que estaba claro-murmuró él acercándose y mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. Leia sintió temblar sus piernas, esta vez por un buen motivo, y bajó la mirada arrepentida por haberlo tratado mal; Han volvió a abrazarla y le besó la frente con ternura, dando a entender que la comprendía y perdonaba.

* * *

Leia seguía tan angustiada que hasta llegar a la habitación no compartieron diálogo, solo las manos tomadas, y el gesto decía más que mil palabras. No se soltaron hasta entrar en el dormitorio, cuando Han volvió a abrazarla.

-¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche, princesa?-preguntó sin ningún tipo de insinuación.

-Dormir-respondió ella-necesito calmarme.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Tú que harás?

-Iré a ducharme-dijo Han-el calor de verano y un traje nunca son una buena combinación.

Leia asintió con una leve sonrisa y caminó hacia el armario para buscar su pijama.

-Espera-lo detuvo-¿podrías quedarte conmigo en la cama hasta que me duerma? No tardaré mucho, y me ayudará a tranquilizarme.

-Lo que su alteza deseé-sonrió él, mientras empezaba a sacarse el traje hasta quedar en boxers. Leia ya había desarmado la cama y lo esperaba acostada; se acurrucaron juntos y Han la abrazó, sintiendo una enorme paz cuando la chica se recostó en su pecho. Ella a la vez se sentía extrañamente cómoda en el silencio, oyendo su corazón.

-Es mi padre biológico-dijo de repente Leia, rompiendo el trance. Por supuesto que quería preguntar, pero no se había atrevido-su nombre solía ser Anakin Skywalker, pero tal vez lo conozcas cómo Vader.

-¿Vader el ex convicto?-Han no daba crédito a sus oídos, puesto que en su barrio siempre se contaban historias de aquel hombre respetable, casado con una mujer de bien, que poco a poco fue cayendo en las mafias y el crimen. Su esposa embarazada lo había abandonado, para luego morir misteriosamente, mientras que de los niños nadie sabía nada… salvo él, hasta ahora, que tenía a su hija acostada a su lado.

-Sí. Estuvo preso varios años luego de la muerte de mi madre biológica por las sospechosas circunstancias, pero luego fue absuelto. Para cuando pasó eso, Luke y yo ya habíamos sido separados para protegernos de él y teníamos ocho años.

-Pero no es la primera vez que lo ves.

-No. Cuando salió de la cárcel empezó a buscarnos y me encontró a mí primero. Fue en una plaza a donde yo iba luego del colegio para encontrarme con mi padre cuando él volvía del trabajo. Esperándolo me di cuenta de que un hombre me miraba y, cómo niña desobediente que era en algunas cosas, me acerqué a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda. Él comenzó a hablarme de una mujer, diciendo que era idéntica a ella, y cuán grande y hermosa estaba yo. Me acarició el rostro y en ese momento apareció mi padre de verdad, Bail, furioso porque lo había reconocido. Anak...Vader le gritó que se fuera, que nos dejara en paz y me prometió con un violento tono que me llevaría con él porque era mi padre, y yo me asusté. Papá lo amenazó con llamar a la policía y él huyó, pero yo ya estaba aterrada. Los siguientes meses fueron pesadillas de amenazas telefónicas y directas, diciendo que yo iba a irme con él costase lo que costase porque una niña debía estar con su padre real, pero para mí era solo un monstruo que me provocaba malo sueños en los cuales me alejaba de mi familia. No dormía, apenas si comía y tuve que empezar terapias y cosas así. Todo se calmó un poco cuando un juez ordenó la restricción, pero el daño en sí ya estaba hecho.

Han la acunó aún más contra su pecho, cómo si con sus brazos pudiera cuidarla de todo lo malo que había vivido.

-No va a volver a lastimarte, te lo prometo-le susurró al oído. Tal vez no era verdad, pero quería que se sintiera segura junto a él-duérmete, no pasará nada.

Leia lo miró agradecida con sus grandes y hermosos ojos.

-Gracias, Han-respondió ella antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar. Sonrió al verla respirar tranquila cuando se durmió y, seguro de que estaba en un profundo sueño, la dejó dándole un beso en la frente, cómo para recordarle que volvería.

Minutos después salió del baño con el pelo mojado, sin camisa y con un cómodo pantalón. Dejó la toalla a un lado y se acostó dispuesto a dormir, pero el cuadro frente a él le arrebató el aliento: Leia seguía durmiendo cómo cuando la había dejado, mientras la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por la ventana iluminaba su pálida piel. Se arrimó un poco más para mirarla más de cerca y su mirada fue a los labios rojos y carnosos entreabiertos, que exhalaban profunda tranquilidad, y decidió que ya no podía soportarlo. Les quedaba menos de un día juntos y les faltaba solo eso para terminar de conocerse, de _enamorarse_ ; no habría vuelta atrás luego de eso, lo sabía, pero valdría la pena. Ya se conocían en todos los sentidos, salvo en el que parecía ser más simple y básico.

Los segundos se hicieron horas hasta que presionó sus labios con los de ella en un inocente beso. Permaneció así, solo sintiendo la textura y el dulce sabor de Leia, hasta que un roce en sus párpados lo sacó del trance: la joven lo miraba sorprendida y muy despierta de repente. Una sombra roja crecía en sus mejillas y Han la acarició con dulzura.

-Creí que no besabas-murmuró la chica.

-Rompiste todas mis reglas, Leia-le aseguró. Ella se inclinó hacia arriba para devolverle el beso, esta vez más apasionado y demostrando los sentimientos que tenían por el otro. Parecía que no necesitaban oxígeno, porque no se separaban ni siquiera para tomar aire; Han le quitó la camiseta sin ningún motivo erótico, solo para sentir el calor de su piel junto a la suya. No había mordidas ni lujuria, solo un implícito acto de amor que se prolongó hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

* * *

Al fin lo terminé. 24 hojas de Google Docs que se me hicieron eternas, pero que disfruté bastante.

La historia que me inventé sobre cómo Luke y Leia se encontraron en este AU me gustó bastante, así que tal vez escriba un one shot sobre eso, pero no se. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión al respecto.

Espero que les haya gustado el tan esperado beso, y me agradecería mucho que me digan que piensan en los reviews porque ayuda mucho a mejorar y corregir errores (la crítica constructiva es siempre útil). Y ya falta poco para el final...

De nuevo perdón por la demora y muchos saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

Creo que algo que no me gusta de la universidad es el tiempo que me saca de escritura. Pero bueno, por el momento tengo que hacerlo porque todavía no existe el puesto de trabajo "escritor de fanfics". Ya va a llegar el día en el que el mundo nos necesite...

* * *

 _X_

Se sentía casi cómo un sueño, el mejor de su vida, de esos de los que no se quiere despertar para no romper la ilusión; ¿si abría los ojos la joven seguiría estando en sus brazos?

Con pereza y temor movió los párpados y la ligera luz del día lo cegó por un segundo. Cuando pudo ver con claridad, una enorme decepción lo inundó al encontrarse su abrazo vacío y oír el ruido de la ducha desde el baño. Se restregó los ojos y vio por la ventana el amanecer, dando a suponer que era bastante temprano para levantarse, aún más teniendo en cuenta que era domingo.

Han Solo usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de la cama, no sin antes bostezar y desperezarse con ganas. Fue hasta la puerta del baño en suite y la abrió lo suficiente para que su voz se oyera.

-¿Leia?

-Oh, Han. ¿Quieres ir encargando el desayuno?

-Venía a preguntarte si podía unirme a tí, cariño.

-No-respondió ella casi con frialdad-ya salgo.

-De acuerdo.

Le hizo caso y fue directo al teléfono de la habitación para pedir el desayuno. Mientras lo esperaba fue a colocarse algo sobre el torso: buscó por el dormitorio hasta dar con la camiseta sencilla y básica que llevaba la noche que conoció a Leia una semana atrás. Era gracioso ver la prenda desgastada en medio de camisas carísimas y sacos elegantes, recordándole que seguía siendo el mismo canalla de siempre y que nadie, ni siquiera _su_ princesa, podría cambiar esa esencia.

La comida llegó y al segundo Leia salió del dormitorio en bata, con el pelo mojado y suelto, siempre con todo esplendor. La seriedad y adultez de su aspecto se iba al demonio cuando se encontraba así, y era cuando a Han más le encantaba esta chica; abrió los brazos, pretendiendo darle un cálido saludo matutino, pero ella fue directamente a su silla casi sin mirarlo.

-Buen día-saludó con una simple sonrisa. Han ya le había servido café y se sentó a su lado-¿como dormiste?

-Excelente. Creo que soñé que besaba a una hermosa princesa-susurró, guiñando un ojo. Leia se sonrojó y se ocultó en su taza-¿tú?

-Estaba durmiendo bien, hasta que un sinvergüenza me despertó para besarme.

Han rió con humor, pensando que esa mañana todo era perfecto.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Iremos a un partido de polo, y luego vendré aquí porque tengo que hacer las maletas.

-Cierto-la mañana ya no era tan perfecta-¿te irás entonces?

-Tengo que, es mi trabajo. Pero por el momento solo a Londres-dijo antes de ponerse de pie. Han la imitó y la frenó antes de que pudiera irse para robarle un beso tierno y suave en los labios; cuando se apartó, observó que tenía los ojos cerrados, cómo si meditara algo.

-Entonces es nuestro último día juntos.

-Parece serlo.

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí todo el día despidiéndonos cómo corresponde-dijo Solo con su tono de broma, que en el fondo escondía una tristeza que saltaba en sus ojos avellana. Leia era mejor para esconder sus emociones tras una fría máscara, queriendo disimular cuanto la angustiaba pensar en la persona que dejaría atrás; desde que se había despertado estaba arrepintiéndose de los apasionados besos que compartieron durante la madrugada porque habían sido el paso final para caer en el abismo: estaban enamorados, locos por el otro, pero no se ilusionaría con un romance utópico e idealista que era imposible. Pensaba que escondiendo sus emociones no tendría que enfrentarse a ellas.

-Ve a vestirte-respondió ella casi con indiferencia-que llegaremos tarde.

Han pareció notar la frivolidad de su tono porque respondió de la misma manera, recordándole a la noche que habían discutido.

-¿Qué debo ponerme, alteza?

* * *

No se molestaron en discutir en que coche irían ni quien conduciría, porque no les hacia falta _ese_ día pelear. Han no era un imbécil cómo para no darse cuenta de que Leia se estaba arrepintiendo de todo, pero dentro de las posibilidades quería despedirse de ella en buenos términos. Conducir lo relajó un poco a pesar de que la tensión se sentía en el aire hasta que llegaron a al hipódromo.

Se encontró rodeado de ese tipo de gente al cual siempre había criticado y hasta a veces casi despreciado: _snobs_. Viniendo desde muy abajo en la escala social, ver a esas personas pavonearse y hablando tan livianamente sobre el dinero cuando no conocían nada más allá de sus puntiagudas y operadas narices de verdad provocaba una sensación no muy grata; caminaban sin preocupaciones, las mujeres con sus vestidos de domingo y los hombres con pantalones casuales y camisas coloridas cómo si nada sucediera. Han se miró a sí mismo y sintió que no encajaba en esa ropa. Buscó a Leia, que la tenía perdida, y la encontró hablando con otras mujeres y notó cuanto se parecía al resto; se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que la conocía más allá de eso pero reconociendo que era una excelente actriz.

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos y Leia la apartó rápidamente, yéndose a otro lugar. Han suspiró frustrado, aceptando también que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a esa chica era imposible sacárselo. El gesto lo puso de un humor espantoso y se decidió a apartarse para calmarse. Se fue a caminar hacia el lado contrario, donde estaban las carpas en donde se servía la comida y, en la distracción, sintió que chocaba contra alguien.

-Lo siento-se disculpó. Era una chica casi de su edad que trabajaba de moza y se le habían caído un par de vasos vacíos que Han se agachó para recoger y poner de nuevo en su lugar.

-Gracias-sonrió ella.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Bastante, todo para que ni siquiera se dignen a mirarte o a darte las gracias.

-Es la primera vez que vengo a esta clase de reuniones, pero esta gente nunca me dio buena espina-rió Han.

-¿Qué? ¿Te metiste sin invitación?

-Digamos que estoy acompañando a una conocida-explicó, y buscó a Leia entre la gente. Se sorprendió (y no de la buena manera) al verla hablando con Isolder, su nuevo "asociado", que vestía el uniforme de uno de los equipos y parecía estar enseñándole su caballo-es la chica bajita de ahí.

-Parece haberte dejado algo de lado.

-Bueno, pero por suerte encontré a alguien con quien hablar-dijo sonriendo de lado, tratando de no darle importancia a la ola de celos que crecía en su interior.

* * *

Se sentía de verdad horrible con su comportamiento, pero necesitaba alejar a Han tanto cómo fuera posible. No quería sufrir una despedida inminente cómo la que se avecinaba y pensó que actuar fríamente lo haría menos doloroso (aunque parecía que la medicina era peor que la enfermedad). Sus ojos hicieron un breve contacto por un momento pero lo ignoró con una fingida superioridad, que sabía que el hombre detestaba, y luego se dio la vuelta para buscar otra cosa con que entretenerse.

-¡Leia!-escuchó en cuanto dio unos pasos; encontró a Isolder vestido cómo polista junto a un precioso caballo blanco y se acercó a él con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola Isolder-se sonrojó un poco cuando él le besó la mano-casi no te reconozco con el uniforme.

-No muchos saben que practico polo-rió, acariciando al animal. Leia lo imitó, encantada por el majestuoso equino-¿como estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Excelente. Quiero darme el gusto de jugar un partido antes de irnos y ponernos a trabajar. ¿Lista para el viaje?

-Algo nerviosa quizá-admitió la joven-abrir una empresa en otro país no es cosa de todos los días.

-Sí, lo se, pero presiento que la pasaremos muy bien-el hombre parecía más que encantado-¿viniste sola?

-No, he venido con Han.

-¿El de la otra noche?

-Sí, pero no se donde estará-musitó Leia, mirando a los costados.

-¿No es ese de ahí?-señaló Isolder. Ella siguió la indicación y sintió cómo el corazón se le paraba al verlo hablar muy animadamente con otra chica, aparentemente una camarera que le sonreía de forma coqueta. Se le puso la piel de gallina y se mordió el labio para intentar retener la horrible sensación que la invadía.

-Sí, es ese.

-Parece bastante entretenido-musitó él. No quería sentir celos, pero se veía que Han ya la había reemplazado. Se preguntó incluso si los sentimientos que compartieron durante sus apasionados besos habían sido mutuos.

-Sí-respondió fríamente. Tomó aire y se volteó a mirar a Isolder con una sonrisa amable-dejémoslo tranquilo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar y me muestras el campo?

Él pareció maravillado con la idea.

* * *

El partido finalizó con el sonido de la campana y los contentos asistentes salieron al campo a cumplir casi religiosamente la tradición de volver a poner el pasto en su lugar; Leia, sin entusiasmo prefirió quedar apartada de esa celebración junto a las gradas, mirando hacia el frente sin poner el ojo en nada particular. Sintió una conocida presencia y oyó la voz masculina que tantas cosas le provocaba.

-Es bastante tonto, el campo no quedará cómo antes.

-Siempre pensé lo mismo.

Sonaba cómo una metáfora de ellos mismos.

-Me habías dicho que te gustaban los partidos de polo-señaló Han con un tono ácido-no pareces contenta.

-No. Quiero irme-dijo Leia antes de voltearse y empezar a caminar.

-Tú eres la que manda-le escuchó decir.

Fueron al hotel sin siquiera cruzar mirada, cómo si el otro no fuera más que un desconocido. Un pensamiento lleno de sarcasmo cruzó la mente de la joven: en una semana habían vivido desde un estado casi de amor idílico a parecerse a una pareja con 40 años de matrimonio que ya no se soportaba.

 _Hermoso._

Sin saber que hacer cuando arribaron al hotel, fue directo al cuarto a guardar las cosas en sus maletas para el viaje del día siguiente. El vuelo era por la noche, pero se quería ir de esa maldita ciudad cuanto antes.

No notó a Han apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirándola con seriedad.

-¿No es un poco pronto para que empaques?

-No se, pero creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo. A no ser que tengas pensado quedarte aquí-siseó ella, y lo siguiente que salió de su boca no eran más que sus pensamientos en voz alta-al parecer ya encontraste compañía.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Repítelo, Leia, te oí.

-Sólo noté que te veías muy contento hablando con esa chica en el partido-mencionó mientras seguía doblando su ropa sin mirarlo. Él la observó fijamente sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Bueno, pensé que no te importaba si buscaba "compañía" teniendo en cuenta de que hoy ya parecías tener ganas de deshacerte de mí, princesa.

-No se de que estás hablando.

-Santo cielo, te comportas cómo una niña-dijo Han, caminando hacia ella mientras la señalaba con el dedo de manera acusadora-no soy tonto, me di cuenta apenas te vi la cara esta mañana: te arrepentiste. Estás arrepentida de todo esto, de haberme pedido que te trajera aquí, de haberme ofrecido quedarme contigo una semana, de haberme permitido conocerte cómo nadie. Te enamoraste de mí, Leia, y por alguna razón no quieres estarlo.

La joven se quedó mirándolo con ira en los ojos.

-No se que tan grande tienes el ego, Han, pero estás siendo ridículo-espetó.

-¿En serio? ¿Me vas a decir qué te fuiste a pasear con Isolder solo porque te cae bien? Tengo 37 años, se darme cuenta cuando intentan ponerme celoso; no te gustó nada verme con esa chica y no quieres admitirlo.

-Lo haría si tú admitieras que estuviste celoso de Isolder desde que lo conocimos, porque si no lo estuvieras no me lo reprocharías.

Lo dejó callado el tiempo suficiente cómo para saber que había dado en el clavo.

Él respiró profundamente, intentando ver cómo respondería a eso. Parecía una competencia de egos, de egos muy grandes.

-Sí, lo estuve. No tengo miedo a decirte lo mucho que me gustas, Leia, pero no me voy a quedar a verte negar lo que sientes por mí solo porque quieres fingir ser una fría empresaria que quiere hacerse un lugar en el mundo de los negocios a costa de su propia felicidad.

Han parecía estar dando los últimos manotazos en un intento desesperado de ayudarla, de hacerle ver que ella no era esa clase de persona. La había conocido durante tan solo una semana y había visto a una joven tierna con más temores de los que aparentaba en su intento de hacerle frente al mundo adulto que se le había ido encima de un día para el otro.

Ya desde pequeña había sido terca, mucho, y peor aún si la hacían sentir cómo una niña que no entendía nada de la vida. Leia sentía que jamás había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de ser una adolescente con la temprana muerte de su madre, y menos de disfrutar su juventud tras el repentino fallecimiento de su padre, así que consideraba que nadie podía ya enseñarle más de la vida y menos aún un tipo que encontró un fin de semana de noche en el barrio más bajo de Los Ángeles. No iba a dar a torcer su brazo en esa discusión: eso era ella, una joven a la que la vida había golpeado incontables veces.

 _Fría_ , esa era la palabra, porque el hielo es difícil de romper. Y no estaba dispuesta admitir que Han Solo lo había conseguido.

Se volteó para buscar algo entre sus cosas ante la mirada expectante del hombre; agarró una buena cantidad de billetes grandes y los arrojó sobre la cama.

-Supongo que tendrás que irte entonces-dijo con firmeza antes de retirarse hacia la sala, dejándolo pasmado. Tomó un libro que había dejado sobre la mesa y se sentó en un sofá a leerlo con el objeto de intentar olvidarse de lo que la rodeaba por un rato, aunque estuviese pendiente de que Han saliera del dormitorio o no. Una vocecita en su cabeza gritaba por él, pero otra ignoraba los sentimientos de culpa que empezaban a florecer.

Una eternidad después el hombre salió de la habitación vestido cómo la noche en la que lo había conocido, salvo que esta vez llevaba sobre su camiseta blanca la camisa que había usado cuando fueron al partido. Iba a hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y se miraron a los ojos por una última vez.

-Me la llevo de recuerdo de lo que fueron unos días increíbles junto a una hermosa chica que conocí. Y me gustaría que ella tenga el mismo recuerdo-dijo con honestidad-estas son las cosas que te hacen ver cómo una inmadura, Leia, no permitirte sentir algo.

La joven lo vio irse y se mordió el labio. Continuó leyendo por mucho tiempo hasta que se cansó y pensó que tenía sus sentimientos dominados por completo: no quería derramar ni una sola lágrima por él. Decidida a dormir para sacarse de encima el pésimo humor fue hasta el dormitorio, y sobre la cama encontró toda la ropa que Han había comprado y que, al parecer, había decidido no llevarse; a un costado, tal cómo los había arrojado, estaban los billetes, el dinero que le había prometido.

Los tomó en sus manos y, comprendiendo el gesto, se derrumbó en lágrimas.

* * *

Leia solo supo que un insistente golpe en la puerta de la habitación le hizo abrir los ojos. No había dormido, solo llorado sentada contra una pared a medida que una enorme sensación de soledad se extendía por su cuerpo y los recuerdos de los momentos vivido en aquel cuarto florecían a cada segundo en su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor: estaba rodeada de todo lo que cualquier persona pudiese desear, pero se sentía miserable.

El golpeteo persistía y ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Se puso de pie y, frente al espejo, secó sus ojos lo mejor que pudo e intentó arreglarse el cabello con las manos para parecer meramente presentable ante el insistente invitado sorpresa.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, tomó aire y giró el picaporte, encontrándose con la última persona que esperaba (y quería) ver.

-¿Vader?-inquirió cómo una niña frente a un desconocido.

-Soy Anakin para tí, hija-respondió este con su escalofriante sonrisa, haciéndola a un lado para entrar.

* * *

CHAN.

¡No puedo creer que falte tan poco para terminar el fic! ¡Solo dos capítulos! (Sí es que no se me ocurre nada fuera de lo previsto).

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, regular, malo? Fue muy difícil escribir la parte de la pelea, porque por un lado quería hacerles expresar sus enojos pero tampoco quería que fuera una escena exagerada en donde Leia terminara tirándole la ropa a Han por la ventana (nota mental: hacer fic sobre eso). Además odio hacerlos discutir a modo de que no van a querer verse nunca más, ¡creo que sufro más que ellos!

Cómo siempre gracias a cada uno que se toma el trabajo de dejar un review y a tooodos los lectores, porque ya con saber que hay interesados en la historia me hace reee feliz (aunque un comment siempre llena un poquito más el alma, ¿no?). ¡Nos leemos en un par de días!


	11. Chapter 11

No tengo perdón de dios por todo lo que tardé, pero mi computadora sigue andando mal (conseguí que mi papá me prestara la suya, así que este cap está gracias a él) y además estoy en época de exámenes en la universidad. Me fue MUY mal en el de Física, el miércoles tengo el de Álgebra y el último recién es el lunes de la otra semana, así que la actualización con el final va a ser recién en dos semanas (si la Fuerza está conmigo).

Y muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior!

* * *

 _XI_

De todas las personas en el planeta, Leia jamás pensó que justo en _ese_ momento su progenitor (no lo llamaría padre, no se merecía ese título) fuese quien estaba parado detrás de la puerta. Sus ojos tan extraños y atemorizantes con destellos rojos de ira y furia revivían recuerdos enterrados en lo más profundo de su memoria, y las cicatrices y quemaduras le daban testimonio de todo lo que aquel ser había hecho y pasado.

Ya fuese por el miedo, los nervios o la tristeza, la respiración de la joven se tornó pesada, cómo si tuviera una enorme piedra sobre el pecho. La boca se le secó y de repente las lágrimas desaparecieron, porque no le daría el gusto a Vader de verla en un momento de debilidad.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Como demonios llegaste aquí?-inquirió con frialdad, un rasgo adquirido de estar años y años entre políticos y empresarios. No le salía gritar nada ni echarlo, porque eso era rebajarse al nivel de alguien inmaduro y sin control sobre sus emociones, cosa que ella _no_ haría.

Vader se adelantó y le acarició la cara intentando ser todo aquello que no sería jamás.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo llorar?-la ira abundaba en su tono y su chamuscada cara se arrugó en una mueca de odio digna del villano de una película. En su voz había celos enfermizos del padre biológico lleno de maldad que le había tocado y, por un momento, agradeció no haber tenido que lidiar nunca con eso.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Leia.

-No tenemos nada para decirnos.

-Tenemos 22 años que compartir, más todo lo que nos queda por delante.

-Nosotros no tenemos ni pasado ni futuro, Vader. Tú no eres nada para mí-espetó ella-conozco lo suficiente cómo para saber que no quiero ni necesito nada tuyo, porque mi padre y mi familia de verdad me lo han dado todo.

-Ellos sólo te alejaron de mí, de tu hermano y de la posibilidad que teníamos de ser la familia que tu madre hubiera querido-siseó él, un poco enviolentado. La empujó hacia adentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe, asustándola un poco.

-No hables de ellos, no intentes difamar a las personas que nos salvaron a Luke y a mí del espantoso destino que podríamos haber tenido contigo.

-¡Yo hice las cosas que hice solo porque quería darles lo mejor a tu madre y a ustedes!

-¡No se cómo es que te da la cara para hablar de ella, cuando tú eres el culpable de su muerte!

-¿Esa es otra de las mentiras que Organa y Kenobi metieron en tu cabeza?

Leia no pudo contenerse y estalló en un llanto de rabia y desprecio hacia el ser humano que tenía enfrente, con quien compartía genes y sangre cómo si fueran una maldición.

-No, porque ellos jamás hubieran querido que supiera de las atrocidades que cometiste, pero a mí me comía la curiosidad y leí los informes policiales: marcas en el cuello, moretones por todo el cuerpo, cortes… no se a cuanta gente habrá tenido que sobornar Palpatine para sacarte de la cárcel y hacer que ignoren todas esas evidencias de que la maltratabas y que, cuando se cansó de tí y de tus mentiras sobre los negocios en los que andabas, intentaste matarla ahorcándola, a pesar de que estaba embarazada. Nunca la amaste, ni a ella ni a nosotros, porque tu no sabes hacer eso, tú solo sabes _poseer_ de manera insana. ¡No hay nada más dentro de tí que odio, codicia y envidia..!

El aire de la atmósfera pareció haberse esfumado a la par de un sórdido y seco golpe contra su cabeza. Leia luchó por respirar al sentir las pesadas y grandes manos de Vader apretando su cuello con una fuerza descomunal, presionándola contra la pared; el oxígeno apenas llegaba a sus pulmones y el miedo la invadió hasta el borde de las lágrimas, que dificultaban su visión ya borrosa por la falta de aire. Con sus pequeñas manos intentaba hacer que la soltase mientras trataba de patearlo, pero el Vader del que tanto había oído, esa bestia iracunda que había azotado sus pesadillas, estaba libre y a punto de matarla cómo había hecho con Padme, su madre biológica.

Vader acercó el rostro al de su hija, quien pudo ver de cerca unos endemoniados ojos en los que se reflejó por un segundo la muerte.

-Eres igual que ella-murmuró-igual que tu madre, que Organa, que Kenobi… idealistas. Tontos y estúpidos idealistas que creen que en el mundo aún se puede vivir en base a valores y moral-se rió con un ácido tono de sarcasmo-se nota que a ninguno le ha faltado nunca nada, que jamás tuvieron una necesidad. Si pensaran por un segundo lo difícil que es la vida para algunos sabrían que los escrúpulos no tienen lugar ni sentido.

Leia quería tratar de entenderlo, porque si iba a morir no quería hacerlo llena de odio y furia, pero no podía: había sido engendrada por un psicópata y el mismo se encargaría de terminar con ella. Parecía un drama, algo poco real, pero le estaba sucediendo y no parecía haber escapatoria posible...

Hasta que vio cómo se abría la puerta y una figura alta y conocida entraba.

* * *

Han necesitó caminar unas cuantas cuadras para calmar la revolución de pensamientos y sensaciones que ocurría dentro de él. Había salido del hotel hecho un terremoto y empezó a vagar sin sentido hasta que pudo tomar aire y enfriar un poco la cabeza, aunque falló en su intento de sacar de su mente a la joven mujer que le había robado suspiros, sonrisas y hasta el corazón.

Se había jactado siempre de que nunca se dejaría atormentar por estúpidos asuntos románticos, pero Leia de verdad había volteado su vida (y él la de ella). Con cualquier otra persona se hubiera resentido y hasta quizá deseado no verla nunca más, pero con esta chica, _su_ princesa, solo anhelaba volver, abrazarla para nunca dejarla ir e intentar hacerle ver de que iba a funcionar porque estaban locos el uno por el otro.

El orgullo, el principal enemigo contra ellos durante todo ese tiempo, estaba jugando de nuevo impidiéndole mirar atrás mientras se subía a un taxi para llevarlo al mugroso chiquero donde una heredera millonaria lo había levantado una semana atrás.

 _Al menos me esperan mis amigos._

Ni siquiera eso fue reconfortante: Lando y Chewie lo esperaban ansiosos de anécdotas y pruebas fehacientes de que de verdad había sido el escolta de una mujer de tanto nivel. El primero no se cansó de hacer chistes sobre sexo y dinero, pero el otro (que lo conocía un poco mejor) se abstuvo porque notó que quizá el asunto no había terminado del todo bien. Lando, al ver la falta de animosidad de sus compañeros, se decidió a ir solo al bar de abajo por una copa.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el gigantesco amigo de Han.

-Ya sabes, tuve esperanza por un momento de que las cosas terminaran un poco mejor entre ella y yo-confesó sin dar más detalles-supongo que esas cosas no pasan cuando hay dinero de por medio.

-Anímate, ya va a pasarse.

-Supongo-suspiró Han. Se rascó el cuello nervioso, aún molesto por todo, y el movimiento de su camisa provocó que algo sonara en el bolsillo pequeño del pecho. Curioso, metió la mano y se encontró con un juego de llaves que tenía impreso el logo de una lujosa marca de autos-demonios.

-¿Qué?

-Olvide devolverle las llaves de su auto-murmuró.

-Estás en apuros.

-Tengo que ir a devolverlas-una pequeña partecita de su cerebro no pudo evitar saltar de alegría al tener otra excusa para volver-dime que el Falcon no se rompió en lo que no estuve.

-Está perfecto.

Han no esperó más y salió corriendo, tomando las llaves de su auto al paso para poder llegar cuanto antes al hotel. Agradeció que su "nave" (cómo cariñosamente llamaba a su camioneta) arrancara al primer intento y recorrió rápido el camino al lujoso centro de Los Ángeles.

Los valets vieron con malos y extrañados ojos el destartalado vehículo que ingresaba al estacionamiento, pero el hombre los ignoró acostumbrado a las opiniones ajenas sobre el tema. Sin dudar se bajó del auto y le arrojó las llaves a uno de los trabajadores.

-¡Soy invitado de la señorita Organa!-exclamó mientras corría a la entrada. Agitado fue hasta el mostrador, en el cual se encontraban Wedge y Janson que ya lo conocían.

-¡Han! ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito devolverle esto a Leia-explicó, mostrando las llaves del auto. Janson rápidamente tomó el teléfono para avisar e intercambió una sonrisa divertida con su compañero-¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

-No puedo creer que te hayas llevado las llaves cómo excusa para volver a verla.

-No seas idiota, no lo hice a propósito. Y si así lo fuera, ¿por qué les importa?

-¿Es chiste? Hay un pozo de apuestas sobre ustedes entre todos los empleados del hotel. Dieron de que hablar.

El hombre castaño no sabía si lanzar una carcajada o darles un puñetazo a cada uno, pero la mirada preocupada de Janson desvió sus pensamientos.

-No contesta.

-Tal vez salió.

-No, no dejó las llaves. Oh, creo que está con visitas. Un familiar de ella vino esta tarde y me dijo que le urgía verla, así que le indiqué cómo ir a su habitación.

-¿Familiar?-preguntó Han extrañado, con un mal presentimiento.

-Sí, era un hombre algo extraño, pero tenía el mismo apellido que su hermano que vino con ella el verano pasado… Skywalker creo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué sucede, Han?

-Tengo que ir a verla-siseó antes de salir corriendo. Wedge y Janson se miraron extrañados, y el primero salió corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarlo antes de que se cerrara el elevador.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?

-Ese tipo es peligroso. ¿Tienes la llave maestra?

-Sí, pero…

-No puede estar sola con él-espetó, mientras miraba el contador del ascensor deseando que subiera más rápido. Trató de pensar en que no podía estar haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad? Después de todo era su padre, algo de amor debía tenerle por más que ella no quisiera saber nada. Tal vez solo había ido a provocarla cómo la otra vez (aunque eso ya era suficiente para que tuviera ganas de romperle la cara).

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, y por la falta de sonido no sabía si alarmarse o pensar que las cosas estaban en paz.

-Wedge-llamó al valet que estaba detrás de él-abre.

El chico hizo caso y posó la tarjeta en el lector electrónico, que con un sonido destrabó la entrada dejando ver una escena demasiado similar a la de un _thriller_ muy de Hollywood, solo que era real.

Solo registró por un segundo el panorama, momento exacto en el que vio los oscuros ojos de Leia cerrarse en la inconsciencia a causa del violento acto al cual aquel monstruo la estaba sometiendo. La furia y el odio lo recorrieron por completo y, sin pensarlo, se arrojó sobre el malviviente criminal que estaba tratando de matarla. Con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que tambaleara y que Leia cayera desplomada al suelo; Wedge corrió a revisarla y a intentar reanimarla mientras Vader y Han luchaban derribando algunas cosas por toda la habitación.

El que había sido un poderoso criminal, capaz de luchar con cualquiera que se le interpusiera, era ahora un adulto entrado en años frente a un hombre con mucha más ventaja física y motivado por algo mucho más fuerte: el amor. Vader vio en los ojos de su rival cómo la furia se desprendía de la profunda preocupación por la joven que se encontraba desmayada en el suelo, y supo que no podría contra ello al sentir un fuerte golpe que le hizo perder la conciencia.

-¿Como está?-preguntó Han, limpiándose los rastros de sangre de Skywalker que manchaban el puño de su camisa mientras se agachaba a ver a Leia.

-Al menos respira.

-Llama a una ambulancia y a la policía.

Wedge salió disparando de ahí, algo shockeado por la situación. Han solo pudo tomarse un momento para mira la chica tendida en sus brazos, más pálida que de costumbre y con unas horribles marcas moradas en el cuello que deseó poder borrar, así cómo todo ese momento. La cargó en su brazos y la recostó con delicadeza en el sillón de la sala, sin sacarle de encima el ojo a Vader por miedo a que despertara.

-¿Han..?-inquirió la joven con una voz apagada.

-Shh, no hables Leia-le pidió-ya pasó, no va a lastimarte.

-Me duele... -hizo una mueca de dolor que estrujó el corazón de Han.

-Solo quédate quieta, ya viene el médico. Va a estar todo bien.

-...volviste, Han. Yo…

-No importa ahora, guarda el aire y respira, ¿sí?-le rogó, y por primera vez la obstinada jovencita hizo caso sin chistar.

Momentos después, el lujoso penthouse del hotel se llenó de policías y algunos médicos que llegaron para asistir a Leia, quien ya había recobrado la conciencia pero que aún estaba en un estado de shock muy importante; la piel de su cuello estaba toda marcada por las manos de Vader y todavía le costaba respirar con normalidad, pero después de que le dieran una crema antiinflamatoria para que los moretones no fueran tan graves y una dosis de calmantes para que se tranquilizara ya estaba mucho más estable y en condiciones para hablar con los oficiales.

Vader no se despertó, pero los médicos concluyeron que no tenía heridas de gravedad y que era cuestión de tiempo para que se recuperara. Han explicó al principio lo que había visto al llegar y lo que hizo, y con el testimonio y las heridas de Leia hubo motivos más que suficientes para llevarse al perverso criminal a prisión.

Desde ningún punto de vista el ambiente era favorable para una persona que acababa de ver pasar a la muerte (¡en forma de su propio padre!), pero todo ese lío era necesario y Leia estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Han no se alejó de ella en ningún momento, haciendo todo un poco más pasable y dándole una seguridad que no sentía con nadie.

Finalmente el lugar empezó a vaciarse, pero aún había cosas que revivían los hechos recientes: un jarrón de flores roto, una mesa caída, sillas tiradas y mucho desorden. Leia prescindió del servicio de habitación y Han, conociéndola, presumió que quería encargarse ella cómo lo hacía con cada mínima cosa que la involucraba. Triste, pero no quería hacerla enojar ni discutir, así que solo se dedicó a ayudarla en silencio; cuando terminaron, y al ver la hora, el hombre fue a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua y una píldora.

-Ya pasaron dos horas de la dosis que te dio el médico, tienes que tomar la segunda.

La joven hizo caso y se sentaron en el sofá juntos, sin saber mucho que decir. Las cosas no habían terminado en los mejores términos, pero luego de todo lo que había pasado quizá no importaba demasiado.

-Volviste-murmuró Leia, con un esbozo de sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí-Han recordó las llaves en su bolsillo y las sacó para entregárselas-creo que fue de mucha suerte que haya olvidado devolvértelas.

-Así parece.

El silencio sepulcral lo decía todo: las cosas ya no eran cómo antes. Su encuentro había sido solo una mera casualidad provocada por circunstancias que se dieron, pero no más que eso y estaba muy claro. Nada los unía.

-¿Vas a viajar a mañana?-aún así, Han quiso intentarlo.

-Tengo que-la chica vio la decepción en los ojos avellana.

-¿Y si no tuvieras que hacerlo? ¿Te quedarías?

-No podemos andar por la vida pensando en cómo sería todo de otra forma, Han. Me encantaría, pero…

-Entonces quédate-sonó casi cómo un ruego mientras el hombre le tomaba la mano.

-Pero es mi trabajo-suspiró ella. Su corazón se cuestionaba constantemente si de verdad valía la pena dedicarse por completo a eso, pero Leia siempre había sido una persona más racional que impulsiva y no podía evitar sus responsabilidades. Era una virtud que la condenaba. Miró al hombre a su lado, que se alejó un poco y asintió con la cabeza con un semblante frío-esta semana fue increíble, Han. Le diste un giro a mi vida en días, pero ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no va a funcionar, nuestras vidas jamás se hubieran adaptado a la del otro.

Han intentó convencerse de que eso era verdad, rendido y queriendo evitar una pelea.

-Tienes razón-siseó y la joven le bajó la mirada. Luego de unos minutos de silencio y miradas apartadas, el hombre volvió a hablar-supongo entonces que hasta aquí llegamos. ¿No necesitas que me quede? ¿Ya estás bien?

-Sí, gracias.

Él se puso de pie y le sonrió cómo pudo en el medio de la tristeza.

-Adiós-la saludó antes de dirigirse a la puerta. La voz de la chica resonó en sus oídos cuando tocó el picaporte.

-Han.

-¿Sí?

-Fue un gusto conocerte. No voy a olvidarte jamás.

Se volteó a mirarla, con su sonrisa encantadora y expresión pícara.

-Ni yo a usted, princesa.

Y se fue, llevándose una parte de ella y dejándole una de él.

* * *

Próximamente… ¡último capítulo! ( "próximamente" pueden ser de una a cuatro semanas porque ya saben, universidad).

Espero que lo hayan super disfrutado, haganmelo saber en los reviews. Un beso muymuymuy grande desde Argentina!


	12. Chapter 12

Tardó, pero el final llegó!

* * *

 _XII_

Leia sabía que no sería buena idea llamar a su hermano para avisarle lo ocurrido, pero debía hacerlo porque prefería que se enterara por ella y no por otra fuente; cómo era de esperarse, Luke se preocupó y, a pesar de que le dijo que siguiera disfrutando de sus vacaciones porque se encontraba perfectamente bien, este tomó su coche y fue a verla de inmediato aunque fuera solo una horas antes de partir hacia Europa.

-No puedo creer que pretendías no avisarme sobre lo que pasó-replicó su hermano sentado en la cama, mientras ella iba de un lado para el otro preparando una pequeña valija.

-Luke, no me pareció necesario porque me recompuse enseguida-dijo mientras revisaba una carpeta con sus papeles migratorios-si hubiera sido más serio te hubiera pedido que vinieras, no te preocupes.

-¿Más serio? ¿Acaso no dimensionas lo que ocurrió? ¡Nuestro propio padre intentó asesinarte!

-No es nuestro padre-siseó ella con frialdad, muy por lo bajo y con un tono amenazante.

-Tienes razón, no lo es-concedió Luke-¿pero no puedes parar un segundo de trabajar y sentarte a hablar de esto? No es sano para nadie no descargarse…

-Luke, lo diré por última vez: estoy bien. No necesito hablar de nada con nadie y solo quiero terminar de empacar a tiempo para poder ir a tomar el maldito vuelo. En serio te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir, pero no quiero ser grosera y terminar peleándome contigo porque es lo último que necesito; las cosas con Han no terminaron tan bien cómo podrían haberlo hecho y no quiero discutir tampoco contigo. Me voy a ir a trabajar por un mes a Europa con un sujeto que ni siquiera conozco y necesito empezar con el pie derecho y una buena cara, ¿sí?

No esperó respuesta y siguió haciendo sus cosas sin prestarle atención a su gemelo, que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Han el tipo del que me hablaste cuando nos vimos por el cual prácticamente suspirabas? ¿Rompiste con él?

-Nunca estuvimos en una relación, así que técnicamente no rompimos. Y además iba a acabarse, era por una semana; ambos sabíamos que yo iba a irme.

-¿En serio vas a impedir que tu estúpido trabajo, por el cual ni siquiera eres feliz, te quite la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amas?

-Demonios, Luke, suenas cómo él tratando de hacerme creer que siento cosas que no son ciertas. Es de verdad muy molesto, sabes que no me gusta cuando las personas hablan sin saber-respondió, enojada. ¿Creían poder leerle la mente? Detestaba que cuestionaran así su juicio.

-¿Sin saber? Leia, entiendo que te conozco hace muy poco tiempo, pero soy tu hermano y pudimos leernos mutuamente desde el primer microsegundo en el que cruzamos miradas. Quizá te estés engañando a tí misma, pero no a mí: te enamoraste. Está bien, está perfecto y es algo hermoso, pero estás tratando de ocultarlo con esas excusas sobre tu trabajo y tu viaje que no tienen sentido. No se porque lo haces, pero odio estar parado aquí viéndote dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz.

La chica paró por primera vez todo lo que estaba haciendo y bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio y tratando de que sus emociones no hablaran por ella. Luke era increíble: encendía en ella una llama catártica que podía hacerla liberar todo lo que la agobiaba en su corazón. Eso le recordó a Han y su habilidad para hacerla estallar durante sus peleas y en _otras_ circunstancias.

-Es que yo no se… no puede funcionar Luke-suspiró frustrada, perdiendo toda compostura y sintiéndose indefensa cómo una niña en el frío, cómo hace minutos frente a la fuerza física de Vader-es muy difícil, tenemos vidas completamente diferentes. Yo tengo que viajar para promocionar negocios y él...bueno, ni siquiera se que demonios hace con exactitud. Estuvo una semana acompañándome, viviendo este estilo de vida solo porque le pagué, pero en verdad lo detestó y no paraba de quejarse.

-¿No lo ves? Este tipo es tu escape, Leia-dijo Luke, tomándola de las manos para ser la pared en la que podía recostarse sin miedo a caer-te complementa, te hace olvidar toda esta vida que te agobia; rompe tus esquemas, te saca de la rutina, ¿qué más necesitas? Él te hace feliz. Todo esto está pasando frente a tus ojos y no puedes verlo, hermanita.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer, Luke? ¿Dejar todo por él? Ni siquiera se si siente lo mismo por mí; todo esto empezó por dinero y no quiero estar con alguien que me quiere por eso.

-Por cómo me hablaste de él hace un par de días no parecía esa clase de persona.

-¿Como una relación que empezó por el dinero puede ser algo más? Siempre habrá un interés en el fondo.

El chico rubio observó a su gemela ya sin saber que decirle, porque era terca cómo ella sola.

-Tal vez por una vez debas dar un paso sin conocer las probabilidades ni estadísticas, solo admitir que te enamoraste de este tal Han-la vio abrir la boca para contradecirlo pero la detuvo-sí, ya se todos los motivos por lo que no puedes hacerlo. No voy a decirte nada más porque es tu elección, Lei, pero solo espero que puedas ser feliz con ella.

Leia asintió con la cabeza y tomó aire para enfocarse. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y fue hasta el teléfono de la recepción.

-¿Sí, Wedge? Prepara mi auto para el aeropuerto.

Luke rodó los ojos.

* * *

Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla de la limusina para ver el mismo paisaje: el tránsito completamente frenado para el lado del aeropuerto, acompañado de gritos y bocinazos. Su reloj indicaba que si esto no mejoraba pronto perdería el vuelo, cosa que no ayudaba a su estresado estado de ánimo; se sentía rara, incómoda y poco segura, cómo si una parte de ella le dijera que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien mientras que una voz racional le gritaba que había tomado la decisión correcta. Su tacón golpeaba contra la alfombra del coche con impaciencia, al igual que sus uñas contra el plástico de la puerta, esperando a que las cosas pasaran para dejar de debatirse entre dudas.

Intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa, pero los ojos de Luke sobre ella y la paz que tenía no ayudaban.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?-pidió con frialdad, un tono que no acostumbraba a usar con él.

-No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera.

-Claro que sí, cómo si quisieras hacerme sentir culpable por lo que elegí.

-Solo quiero que tomes la decisión correcta para tí. Quizá solo te estoy ayudando a replanteartelo.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para cambiar de opinión.

-¿Eso crees? Yo no creo que este embotellamiento sea una casualidad, tal vez sea una señal o una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo que de verdad quieres.

Leia volvió a mirar por la ventana, mordiéndose el labio y admitiendo en silencio que su gemelo _quizá_ no estaba tan equivocado.

-Dime, genio, ¿qué se supone que debo decirle a Isolder? _"Oh, cancelaré nuestro viaje a último momento para ir en busca del amor de mi vida, lo siento"_. Los negocios no tienen escrúpulos, pero sí algunos límites.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué quiera suspender el emprendimiento por tu falta de compromiso? Vamos Leia, tú ni estabas segura de querer hacer negocios con esta gente. Piensa en tí por una vez, en lo que de verdad anhelas: ¿salvarte del enojo de un niño multimillonario vale perder al tipo con el que tuviste la relación más intensa de tu vida? No lo creo.

Los autos seguían sin moverse y el destino (o vaya alguien a saber que entidad o energía mística) le ofrecía una nueva chance.

 _Ahora o nunca._

* * *

Han supo desde el primer momento en el que la vio que no sería una chica fácil de olvidar por lo preciosa que le había parecido, pero ahora, luego de compartir tanto con ella y abrirse en una forma en la que no lo había hecho con nadie más, estaba más que claro que en su memoria siempre recordaría a Leia Organa con su dulce voz, sus profundos ojos marrones y su perspectiva inocente y esperanzada de la vida.

Al volver del hotel sus amigos ni siquiera habían tenido que preguntar que pasaba por su cabeza porque su cara lo decía todo. Lando intentó levantarle el ánimo con una de sus broma del tipo "jamás pensé que vería a Han Solo destrozado por una mujer", pero Chewie supo que era mejor deja solo a su mejor amigo.

Pasó varias horas en su departamento haciendo las cosas que comúnmente hacía antes de pasar una semana en un hotel de lujo: aquí no había valets, mucamas, piscina ni restaurante, pero en verdad esas eran las cosas que menos le importaban, porque siempre había estado contento con su pequeño departamento, los muebles viejos, el sillón algo destrozado y el colchón con mantas desordenadas de la habitación.

Después de sacudir un poco el polvo y devolverle algo de vida al lugar se sentó con una lata de cerveza en su mano y, sin quererlo, los pensamientos que intentaba ocultar volvieron a asomar junto con sus sentimientos. Estaba tan enojado con todo, con absolutamente todo: con él mismo por rendirse tan fácilmente, con ella por no darle la oportunidad de intentar hacerla feliz y hasta con la vida que tenía con la que jamás sería suficiente para Leia. Era simplemente un historia idílica, que jamás podría concretarse; lo sabía, pero no por eso dolía menos.

Puso sus ojos en el reloj de la pared descascarada y al ver la hora supuso que Leia estaría ya en su camino al aeropuerto para irse a Europa con su nuevo "socio", si es que los objetivos de ese tipo eran solo esos. ¿Se olvidaría ella de él cuando estuviera con las personas a las que estaba acostumbrada? ¿De sus charlas, de sus peleas, de las caricias y de los escasos besos compartidos? Su cabeza maquinó dolorosas imágenes de ellos cruzándose por la vida y reconociéndose a lo lejos, pero sin poder correr a tomarla en sus brazos para besarla.

La amaba, la amó desde el primer segundo, y todo se había escapado por entre sus dedos en solo siete días.

Trató de despejar su cabeza bajando al garaje para ver a su otro amor, su preciosa camioneta que nunca lo había abandonado pero que siempre necesitaba una mejora extra. Haciendo cosas no pensaba, y si no pensaba tampoco recordaba: funcionaba para él, al menos por el momento. Aún así el malhumor lo afectaba y las cosas no le salían del todo bien por lo que terminaba varios minutos mirando la misma pieza sin conseguir reparar nada. Todo parecía inútil.

El sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte y Han se dispuso a subir a su departamento, pensando en echarse a dormir y para escapar aunque sea por algunas horas.

 _La odio, la odio, la odio_ se repitió a sí mismo subiendo las escaleras y abriendo la puerta, creyendo que así podría despojarse de las memorias que tenía; pero era una mentira que no se creía. Leia Organa parecía imposible de olvidar.

Más aún cuando se la encontró dentro, sentada en una silla alta de la barra que dividía la cocina mientras conversaba con Chewbacca, que le estaba sirviendo un vaso con agua.

Han pensó que la cerveza que había bebido lo había emborrachado.

-Han-sonrió Chewie, de esa forma en la que lo hacía para advertirle que hiciera las cosas bien-Leia vino a verte y yo le abrí para que no se estuviese afuera.

Por supuesto, sabía donde estaba la llave y era demasiado caballero cómo para hacer esperar a una dama.

-Ya veo-respondió Han.

-Los dejaré para que hablen-el grandulón tenía un semblante de ternura que no concordaba con su aspecto físico. Miró a su amigo con severidad y los dejó solos, en silencio. Sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez y Leia sonrió con timidez.

-Hola-saludó.

-Hola-Han intentó sonar frío, pero no pudo-¿no tendrías que estar..?

-¿Viajando? No, lo cancelé-explicó la chica. Se puso de pie y caminó un poco hacia él, sin acercarse demasiado-de eso venía a hablarte.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Yo, ehm… por empezar quería pedirte perdón por cómo me comporté contigo, Han, fui muy ruda y tu hiciste mucho por mí estos días-Leia empezó por lo que más fácil de decir.

-Eso no me dice porque estás aquí.

-Decidí no ir a Europa, ni abrir la empresa con Isolder-por lo bajo sonrió y se acercó al hombre que estaba algo pasmado, mirándolo a los ojos-me estoy metiendo en muchos problemas por esto, pero es lo que quiero Han, te quiero a tí. Se que me lo dijiste muchas veces pero tuve que estar a minutos de subirme a ese avión para darme cuenta de que tenías razón, que por una vez tengo que pensar un poco en mí y en lo que de verdad deseo. Te hice dar tantas vueltas y entenderé perfectamente si solo quieres deshacerte de mí, pero tenía que venir a decirte..

Han se movió hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia de la joven, mirándola con intensidad, pensando que todos sus sueños se habían materializado en un segundo. La acción enmudeció el tímido discurso de Leia.

-Tú… ¿de verdad quieres esto? ¿A mí? ¿A un "contrabandista" que vive en un barrio bajo de Los Ángeles en un departamento derruido sin nada más que una camioneta?

No hubo rastro de dudas en los gestos ni en la voz de la chica al responder.

-Sí, porque es quien me hace feliz-decidida, se puso de puntas de pie y tomó el rostro de aquel apuesto hombre que le había robado suspiros para besarlo con ternura. Le acarició el mentón al separarse, aún con los ojos cerrados, prestando especial atención a la textura de la cicatriz que tenía allí-te amo, Han.

-Lo se-contestó él una vez pasada la sorpresa, con una sonrisa de lado. La acercó por la cintura para devolverle el gesto con la misma ternura y cariño; ambos sonrieron contra los labios de otro, diciendo lo que las palabras no podían expresar-yo también, princesa.

La levantó en sus fuertes brazos y la hizo girar, sintiendo cómo la felicidad lo invadió al escuchar la musical risa de Leia. Iba a ser difícil adaptarse a la vida del otro, superar prejuicios de afuera y, sobre todo, no discutir; pero estaban juntos y enamorados, y así podían enfrentar al mundo.

* * *

Y se terminó, porque todo tiene un final (salvo Star Wars, que por lo que anduve leyendo tienen planeadas pelis de acá a diez años; que hagan lo que quieran, pero la trilogía original siempre será la mejor).

De verdad agradezco todo el apoyo que me dieron, ya sea comentando o leyendo, porque agradar es algo muy importante para un escritor (y para cualquier tipo de artista en general), e incluso soportando mis faltas de actualizaciones. Tuve una crisis (ya saben, momentos de cambios, nada preocupante) importante este año y la escritura de fics y muchos textos más era la escapatoria perfecta y es bueno saber que también le sacó sonrisas a otras personas.

No saben la cantidad de fics de esta pareja que estoy escribiendo/ planeando, la mayoría AUs (tengo un Indiana Jones AU que espera impaciente a ser publicado, pero no se si será el siguiente). Denme su opinión sobre que quieren leer, porque eso es una muy buena guía. Y de nuevo gracias por todo el apoyo, escribir para ustedes fue un placer. Les agradecería un review para que me digan que piensan del final y de la historia en general, pero ya con que hayan leído hasta acá es un súper premio.

Abrazos bien fuertes y besos desde Argentina (los argentinos abrazamos muy fuerte y damos muchos besos) y nos leemos en el próximo fic!


End file.
